Vampire et Calice
by leenalee witch
Summary: Draco réclame et exige Harry comme son calice mais le brun ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Kiddnappé, il ne peut faire autrement que se soumettre mais le survivant n'a pas dit son dernier mot.
1. La Rencontre

**Bonjour. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir (j'attends toujours la suite de ses fics. mais bon). Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables . Merci.**

**Couples: Draco et Harry et d'autres. **

**Cette fic. sera classée M.**

**1- La rencontre.**

**-Cette odeur... je l'ai enfin trouvé... Blaise va rassembler les hommes, déclara un jeune homme blond.**

**-D'accord. Mais tu es sûr? demanda le dénommé Blaise.**

**-Oui, cette odeur... j'en suis sûr, vas-y immédiatement.**

**-Bien Draco.**

**Le jeune homme, couleur chocolat, se releva de sa position agenouillée et s'éloigna rapidement avec souplesse, en laissant le blond. Ce dernier fixait, de ses yeux gris perçants, la forêt interdite avec un intérêt non dissimulé.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Harry, Sirius, dépêchez-vous sinon nous allons arriver en retard, cria un homme châtain clair, du haut d'un arbre.**

**-Remus, au cas oû tu l'aurais oublié, Harry et moi ne sommes que de modestes sorciers. Et puis quelle idée d'avoir dit à Hagrid que nous allons prendre le thé, avec lui et Graup dans cette maudite forêt.**

**Le châtain sauta du haut de son arbre et atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol de la forêt.**

**-Tu exagères Sirius. D'ailleurs, pour un homme qui a vécu avec une vampire et, de surcroît, eut des enfants avec, tu pourrais faire preuve de rapidité et d'adresse, sa moqua Remus.**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison; et puis ça ne justifie le sais toi-même, non? Après tout c'est le comble pour un lycanthrope de vivre avec un vampire, répliqua le brun.**

**-Je te signale que Severus est totalement différent de ses congénères...**

**Loin de vouloir prendre part à la dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis de ses parents, Harry les écoutait distraitement tout en s'éloignant admirer la flore.**

**Bien qu'il fasse plein jour, les arbres de la forêt ne laissaient filtrer, ou très peu, les rayons du soleil. Mais Harry se sentait en sécurité avec son parrain et son "oncle de cœur". D'ailleurs, il était pressé de voir Hagrid et Graup pour aller ensuite chouchouter les jumeaux Kenny et Kendra, les enfants de Sirius, dont il était le parrain.**

**En effet, Sirius avait connu l'amour fou, comme James, en septième année envers une immortelle nommée Desdémone. Contrairement aux vampires qui se nourrissent de sang. La jeune vampire descendait d'un vieux clan de vampires qui buvait l'énergie vital et non le sang. Autrefois puissant et nombreux, ce clan a totalement disparu aujourd'hui. Durant la guerre contre Voldemort, ce clan fut décimé par les loups-garous menés par Greyback. Lors de l'attaque du Pré-au-lard, Desdémone mourut après avoir donné sa vie pour protéger ses enfants et le village. Tout le monde avait ressenti beaucoup de chagrin pour Sirius et les nourrissons. Mais la fin de la guerre permit d'atténuer un peu cette douleur.**

**Les jumeaux, des demi-vampires, achevèrent à eux deux d'apporter de la joie autour d'eux et, surtout, à leur père.**

**Maintenant, à trois ans, Kenny et Kendra étaient deux adorables bambins:**

**« En plus, ils sont très intelligents, mais c'est normal. Je me demande si Kenny deviendra comme son père quoiqu'il est bien parti. Après tout, il ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'il court un réel risque à appeler Snape «tonton Snivellus ». Heureusement que Kendra a l'air de tenir de sa mère, après tout, elle est très mâture pour son âge puisqu'elle a dit souvent à son père: « Je me demande comment quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable peu avoir pu faire des enfants avec une vampire. Car c'est bien connu, que les vampires sont très très intelligents." Quoique maintenant je trouve qu'elle est effrayante.**

**Toute à sa réflexion, Harry ne remarqua pas que face à lui se tenait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Ce dernier fixait, avec un grand intérêt, le brun, le trouvant petit mais à son goût. Quand Harry sortit de sa crise de gagatisme, il pût dévisager le blond. Ce dernier avait les yeux gris où l'on devinait un soupçon d'excitation. Il portait comme vêtements, une robe de sorcier en cuir, se fermant avec des lacets sur le torse. Ses bottes étaient faites en peau de dragon, son pantalon noir moulant était aussi en cuir, seule sa chemise était en lin noir. La noirceur de ses vêtements faisaient ressortir davantage sa pâleur. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, se fut de voir, la longueur anormale de ses canines, et c'est dans un souffle qu'il lâcha:**

**-Vampire...**

**Le dit vampire prit ce mot comme une invitation et s'approcha de telle manière qu'il toucha avec son torse celui du brun. Se courbant à son oreille, il lui dit:**

**-Bonjour mon très cher calice.**

**Il ponctua ses dires avec un baiser sur la jugulaire d'Harry qui était trop stupéfait pour réagir. Draco sourit face à ce manque de réaction.**

**« Je vais bien m'amuser, pensa t-il ».**

**à suivre.**

**Voilà la nouvelle histoire, celle de Naruto arrive bientôt. Sinon dédicace à toi Orphy et à vous autres qui me soutenez.**

**A la prochaine.**


	2. Combat et Choix salvateur

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir (j'attends toujours la suite de ses fics. mais bon). Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables . Merci.

Couples: Draco et Harry et d'autres.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

2- Combat et choix salvateur.

-Rem lorsque l'on trouvera Harry, je l'attache avec une corde.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il est encore dans les parages. Sirius, tu sais très bien qu'Harry a toujours été attiré par la forêt comme nous.

-Je sais mais je m'inquiète, c'est pas un crime.

"Depuis qu'il a perdu Desdémone, il s'inquiète pour tout le monde, Sirius a vraiment été éprouvé par sa mort, pensa tristement Rémus »

-Siri, je suis sûr que...

Mais le loup-garou coupé dans sa phrase lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un, avec une vitesse vertigineuse, se rapprocher vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le brun inquiet de voir le manque de réactions chez son ami.

-Dis-moi Sirius, tu es sûr que tous les vampires sont morts de la bataille ou sont partis?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il y en a un qui vient dans notre direction et je ne pense pas que c'est pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Approuvant d'un coup de tête, les deux amis dégainèrent leurs baguettes, se mirent dos à dos pour se préparer à se battre contre leur assaillant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sortant de sa torpeur, Harry s'écarta violemment du vampire et établit une distance respectable entre eux. Tout en s'essuyant énergiquement le cou, Harry sortit sa baguette pour remettre à sa place cet importun, mais ce dernier avait disparu de l'endroit où il se trouvait. D'abord surpris, Harry tourna sur lui-même à la recherche du buveur de sang mais il ne le trouva nul part. Soudain, il sentit dans son dos des bras lui effleurer les épaules. Sursautant, il se retourna mais il ne vit toujours rien derrière lui. Alors qu'il commençait perdre son calme, le blond réapparut et le ceintura:

-Tu ferais mieux d'être plus docile, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive un malheureux accident aux personnes qui t'accompagnent.

Le survivant à ces mots se calma instantanément. Souriant, le vampire se dit que sa proie était définitivement bien prévisible et alléchante. En effet, il avait un très bon angle du cou doré et fin du brun, rien qu'en pensant que ce sang n'appelait, n'appelle et n'appellera que lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir ses crocs qu'il avait rentrés auparavant.

Tout à sa contemplation, Draco ne put envisager que son destiné prendrait la poudre d'escampette en disparaissant soudainement. Décontenancé, il se reprit rapidement et marcha tout en suivant la piste de son calice:

-Quand je te trouverai, je t'assure que je te ferai plier devant moi et tu me supplieras de te prendre mon cher calice, promit le blond en souriant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loin de se douter de ce qui attendait leur protégé, Sirius et Remus se préparaient à recevoir leur assaillant, sauf que ce ne fut pas un mais des assaillants qui les encerclèrent.

-Un seul tu disais! fit remarquer ironiquement Sirius.

-D'accord, je reconnais que je me suis légèrement trompé.

-Légèrement? Ils sont au moins une trentaine et toi, tu me parles de légèreté.

Se retournant de manière synchronisés les deux amis se firent face:

-Oh c'est bon! Comme si tu ne t'es jamais trompé.

-Oui mais moi, je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

-Je te signale que mes pouvoirs de lycanthrope sont limités à cause de la potion tue-loup, oh grand Patmol.

-Et je suppose que l'on doit ce coup de génie à ce cher Snivellus.

Alors qu'ils se disputaient allègrement, un vampire à la chevelure auburne se précipita sur le châtain clair qu'il jugeait moins costaud que le brun, cependant, il se reçut un sort, qui était destiné à Sirius à l'origine, qui l'envoya cinq mètres plus loin.

Inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, le lycanthrope répliqua à son ami:

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, et tu t'étonnes que ton fils soit irrespectueux avec Severus.

-Au contraire ça m'emplit de joie, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point.

-Mais bien sûr, Desdémone, _elle_ n'apprécierait pas.

A l'entente du nom de sa femme décédée, Sirius frappa avec une force et une violence peu commune, un vampire blond qui avait fait le malheur de se mettre entre les deux hommes. Ils suivirent du regard, tous les deux, le vampire se fracasser contre un arbre. Puis leurs regards tombèrent sur la ronde des vampires qui les regardaient, pour certain, de manière ahurie et, pour d'autres avec haine. Le regard de Remus s'attarda sur les canines et les yeux, devenus, rouges de rage des vampires. Alors que dans l'esprit de l'animagus, quelque chose sembla faire une étincelle. Le cercle se resserrant sur eux, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de reculer et de courir. Mais leur course s'acheva rapidement contre....rien.

-Euh...Mumus on a un problème.

-Mais non, c'est moi Harry, dit-il tout en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Devant cette révélation, les deux maraudeurs pleurèrent de joie...pour pleurer de désespoir. Avoir la cape, c'est une chose, et avoir grandi de plusieurs mètres, pour certains (l.w: Harry va avoir un gros complexe d'infériorité dans mes fics lol) en est un autre. Au final, ils ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence, la cape était trop petite pour trois personnes.

Tout à leurs apitoiements, ils ne sentirent qu'au dernier moment un picotement au niveau du cou, suivit par un envie soudaine de dormir. Essayant de résister au sommeil, le golden boy dodelina de la tête, tombe à genoux et s'écroula, avant de fermer les yeux, il eut le temps de voir une pair de bottes noire se poster devant lui.

x x x

Ce n'est quand sentant de l'eau sur son visage que le brun se réveilla totalement pour tomber sur des yeux orageux. En y regardant de plus près, Harry était allongé sur les mains attachés devant lui, reliées par une corde à ses genoux et pieds. Même si il avait été seul, Harry doutait fortement qu'il aurai réussi à se délivrer vu la complexité des nœuds. Une main froide vint lui saisir le menton, ce qui le força à replonger dans les orbes grises de son geôlier. Geôlier qui affichait un air béat et une assurance frôlant l'arrogance.

-Bien, je te propose deux choix. Le premier est, tu restes avec moi et tes amis n'auront rien, d'ailleurs je les trouve assez amusant. Le second est, si tu refuses, non seulement, je te garderai quand même avec moi mais tu auras l'honneur ou le privilège d'assister à leur mort, alors que décides-tu?

-Ce n'est pas un choix.

Se régalant du son de la voix de son promis, le blond se rapprocha du brun et lui murmura à l'oreille, déclenchant un frisson chez celui-ci:

-On a toujours le choix, alors ta réponse?

Devant l'insistance du vampire, Harry ne put qu'hocher lamentablement en signe d'accord. Souriant, le vampire se redressa et prit le brun par sa taille fine tout en le collant à lui. Prenant peur face à cette soudaine position, le brun, toujours attaché, tenta de se dégager mais il ne pouvait rien contre la poigne du vampire qui s'avança pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Surpris, Harry ne put opposer de refus quand le blond l'embrassa tendrement ce qui fit gémir et lâcher prise avec la réalité le brun. Tout en l'embrassant, Draco palpa puis entreprit de pétrir doucement les fesses nues du brun, après avoir fait disparaître le pantalon de son futur amant. Loin de détester, le brun se colla davantage au blond et émit distinctement des gémissements de plaisirs. Le sentant s'abonner, le blond plongea sa bouche dans le cou de sa proie qui ne put que gémir et se coller plus à lui. Après avoir léché, le vampire le mordit doucement, ne souhaitant pas l'effaroucher, mais il fut surpris de constater que cela excita davantage Harry. Avalant une première gorgée, Draco ressentit la puissance de celui-ci mais aussi une douce chaleur l'entourant. Ne souhaitant le vider de son sang entièrement, Draco lécha la morsure et se délecta du goût de cannelle et de fraîcheur. Sentant son promis sombré dans les limbes du sommeil, il l'embrassa, l'enroula dans une couverture et le porta dans les bras (mode princesse).

-Blaise, libère les, nous rentrons.

-Bien.

Et Draco disparut en portant son précieux fardeau.

*********************************************************************

L.W: finiiiiiiii

Draco: Quoi? Et le lemon?

L.W: Il vient dans longtemps soit patient

Harry: Elle a raison espèce d'obsédé.

Draco: ça te plaisait bien tout à l'heure allez avoue, je suis un dieu.

L.W: Ouais ouais c'est ça .

Draco: tu veux que je te morde?

L.W: moi je vais te les limer tes dents.

Naruto et Sasuke en pleurant: C'est quand que tu t'occupes de nous.

Yoru énervée: laissez-la tranquille elle a beaucoup de boulot ALORS COUCHER.

Sur ces paroles de sagesse chers lecteurs laissez-moi des reviews sinon, je lâche Kyuubi.

à+

l.w.


	3. Révélations, plans d'action et frictions

**Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables . Merci.**

**Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, SB/D, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.**

**Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.**

**3- Révélations, plans d'action et frictions (ou pourquoi Draco ne devrait pas être trop sûr de lui).**

**-Tu penses qu'ils sont morts?**

**-Je ne pense pas ils respirent encore.**

**Dans son inconscience, Sirius entendait diverses voix, dont celles d'enfants. Mais elles furent chassées par une plus grave au timbre doucereux.**

**« Une voix doucereuse...hum...doucereuse. Je...nan...je dois être en train d'entendre des voix. Oui oui c'est ça, c'est à cause de la douleur à la tête. Fichus vampires, ils frappent forts. Comme si on était assez fous pour les suivre tout de suite, pff, ah quoi ça sert la magie! Bande d'idiots. Il suffit de jeter un sort et on les retrouve aussi sec. Quand je vais leur mettre la main dessus, ils vont regretter d'avoir osé toucher à MON filleul, fils de mes meilleurs amis, t'inquiète pas James, je sauverai ton fils. Nan mais, on aura tout vu... »**

**De son côté, Remus émergea et reprit pied avec le monde des vivants. **

**-Qu'est-ce que je fais dans la cabane d'Hagrid?**

**-Coucou tonton Rem, chantonna une petite brune aux yeux couleurs améthystes.**

**-Kendra?**

**-Oui?**

**-Mais... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Devant les questions alarmées de son « oncle », Kendra écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux puis se précipita sur Severus qui essayait d'éloigner Kenny de son père. En effet, le jeune garçon avait déclaré au vampire qu'il savait comment réveiller son père. Vaguement intéressé, mais surtout découragé de voir la masse informe de Sirius restée immobile, Severus, en bon pédagogue (l.w:si on veut), avait accordé de l'attention au petit demi-vampire qui en fut heureux. Mais ce fut une erreur car la merveilleuse idée était, sautons sur le ventre de papa jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Et si il ne se réveille pas, on s'y met à plusieurs, on peut même inviter Graup. Au début, cette idée avait enchanté, voire alléchée, le professeur de potion mais il y renonça lorsqu'il pensa que son loup-garou lui en voudrait sûrement à vie.**

**Ce fut dans ce contexte que la jeune fille déboula sur Severus qui, de surprise, lâcha Kenny qui atterrit sur le sol.**

**-Kendra, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, gronda le brun.**

**-Je sais, mais tonton Rem il est tout paniqué.**

**A l'entente du nom de l'homme de sa vie, le vampire se précipita au chevet de celui-ci.**

**Du côté des enfants, un conseil de haute importance (l.w: moi ça me fait peur, vu les idées « géniales » de Kenny autant s'attendre au pire) se tenait:**

**-Je suis sûr que papa fait semblant de dormir, dit Kenny.**

**-Il ne dort pas idiot.**

**-Ah! Ouais alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour réagir, ce fainéant?**

**-Il faut qu'il se réveille tout seul sinon il va oublié où tonton ry a été emmené.**

**-O.K.**

**Cinq minutes après, équivalent de l'éternité pour Kenny, ce dernier décida que son père avait suffisamment récupéré et qu'il devait se lever maintenant, il en allait de la survie de son parrain. Kendra qui n'était pas de cet avis lui fit savoir en lui écrasant violemment le pied. Puis s'en suivi un échange de coups et d'insultes (l.w: précoces les gamins, à trois ans quand même).**

**Loin de se préoccuper des enfants, Severus examinaient sur toutes les coutures son amant. Ce dernier, calmé de son début de crise d'hystérie, se lassait faire tout en appréciant le contact glacial de son homme sur son corps.**

**-Tu vas mieux?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien mais il faut se lancer à la recherche d'Harry.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, pour changer?**

**-Pour une fois, je pense qu'il n'a rien fait c'est plutôt ce...**

**-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BOUCAN?!! cria Sirius qui avait fini par se réveiller.**

**Se retournant, les deux amants virent un spectacle hors du commun.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loin de là, Harry était confortablement allongé sur un lit baldaquin vert. Les colonnes étaient de la couleur de l'ébène le plus noir, des motifs floraux compliqués y étaient taillés.**

**Émergeant de son inconscience, le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et il se mit à fixer pendant quelques minutes, la couleur écrue, du plafond. Puis, son regard s'attarda sur les différents recoins de la chambre où il se trouvait. Dans sa décoration, la chambre était sobre mais arrangée avec goût, on devinait facilement la touche féminine derrière l'aspect que le lieu donnait. **

**Le ton dominant, sauf le lit, était des couleurs pastels telles que du bleu mélangé à du blanc. Le mobilier était sculpté dans du bois clair, les fleurs ajoutaient une touche de fraîcheur dans la chambre.**

**Sortant de sa contemplation, Harry se leva, il constata avec plaisir qu'il était détaché, et il se dirigea vers la seule source de lumière de la chambre. En s'approchant, le jeune homme put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une porte fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse qui s'étendait sur le mur, côté extérieur, de la chambre.**

**Jetant un regard par-dessus la rambarde, Harry put voir qu'autour du château où il était prisonnier, il y avait une forêt foisonnante et luxuriante qui entourait la propriété. Le château n'était séparé de la forêt que par une clairière qui encerclait aussi le palais de style roman.**

**Le brun retourna dans la chambre, puis il prit les draps du lit, les noua autour de la rambarde du balcon. Il retourna prendre sa baguette et ferma la porte fenêtre, après s'être assuré d'avoir lancé un **_**confondus **_**sur la chambre.**

**Puis il descendit en rappel, baguette en main, le long du mur, arrivé dans les rosiers où il s'écorcha. Harry reprit son souffle et se mit à courir, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, en priant Merlin que ce soit toujours la forêt interdite. Dans sa course, il tenta de se fier à son sens de l'orientation.**

**Soudain, il entendit un air de musique mystérieux qui semblait provenir vers la gauche. Appréciant ce qu'il entendait, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'origine. Ne prenant pas compte du changement d'environnement, le survivant continua son cheminement vers la douce mélodie:**

**« Je me demande qui peut bien jouer.... En tout cas, cet air est merveilleux, il est apaisant. J'aimerai connaître l'interprète......... »**

**-Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes ma musique, chaton....**

**Le dit chaton, qui avait fermé les yeux, bercés par la musique, les ouvrit violemment pour fixer, sans grande surprise, le vampire qui l'avait kidnappé et menacé de chantage. A la réflexion du blond, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait dit tout haut, ce qu'il pensait.**

**Mais, il chassa la colère qui fit place à la surprise. Surprise mêlée au choc. Premièrement, le jeune homme constata qu'il avait marché les yeux fermés pendant, il ne sait combien de temps. Puis, il était stupéfait de voir que le blond jouait, merveilleusement, de l'orgue,, avec une dextérité peu commune.**

**Profitant de la stupeur du brun, Draco put détailler à loisirs son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait été changé dès son arrivée au palais. N'ayant pas pu profiter de la vue, du corps nu de son chaton, Draco le scruta avec attention: **

**« Il est assez mince petit et léger pour un homme de vingt ans, j'ai pensé qu'il en avait dix-sept (l.w: lui, il en a plus, alors). Sa stature est menue, il a une peau vraiment douce, un vrai appel aux baisers (D: et à autre chose). Quant à sa bouche, sa couleur rouge sang est un rappel au goût délicieux de son sang. Si ça continue, le rouge va devenir ma couleur préférée à ce train-là. Ses lèvres sont très douces, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques, le vert sera toujours ma couleur préférée, enfin de compte. Son corps a l'air d'être d'une souplesse agréable. Par contre, ses cheveux sont un vrai affront à l'ordre mais tout comme lui, ils sont indomptables. Mais le meilleur, chez Harry, est le goût de cannelle de son sang..... ».**

**Harry remarqua que Draco le fixait mais ne semblait pas vouloir le toucher. Profitant de l'opportunité, il put mieux l'observer que la première fois:**

**« Il est...... grand, ça m'énerve. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé me mordre et m'emmener ici de force, soit disant, je suis son calice, pff. Objectivement c'est vrai qu'il est très beau, comme tous les vampires. Mais ses yeux sont étranges, voire hypnotisant. Ses cheveux ont l'air doux, ils ne vont pas dans tous les sens comme les miens, j'aimerai bien les caresser...... euh non, les arracher. Sa musculature est très bien développé à côté de la mienne. Tiens, il attache ses cheveux...... ils étaient mieux lâchés. En tout cas, ils sont plus longs que ceux de Sirius....... »**

**Ils auraient pu rester un long moment à se regarder, sauf que Blaise choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition. Draco sortit, à regret, de sa « réflexion philosophique » pour s'intéresser à son ami. **

**-Oui. Que veux-tu Blaise?**

**-Les deux sorciers se sont réveillés et j'ai fait une recherche sue leurs identités. Il s'agit, pour le brun, de Sirius Black et, pour le châtain, Remus Lupin.**

**Au nom de Black, Draco tiqua et Harry s'était tendu à l'entente des noms des amis de ses parents et il se demanda si ils se portaient bien (l.w: complexe du héros).**

**-Tu as bien dit Black?**

**-Oui.**

**-Black.... il fait partie de la famille Black aussi, intéressant.**

**-Et pourquoi? demanda Harry.**

**Les deux vampires le fixèrent et le brun vit que leurs yeux étaient rouges. Saisi d'effroi, il resta clouer sur place mais il se reprit vite et les défia du regard comme Desdémone lui avait enseignée.**

**Flash back**

**-Écoute attentivement Harry, face à un ou plusieurs vampires en colère, ne baisse jamais les yeux. Montre-leur que tu ne les crains pas et que la colère ne guide pas tes actes. Tu es maître de tes émotions, compris? demanda la vampire.**

**-Oui.**

**Fin flash back.**

**Voyant du défi dans les yeux du brun, Blaise et Draco éclatèrent de rire, déconcertant le sauveur.**

**-Ton calice a du cran, je suis que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer.**

**-En effet. Tu désirais autre chose?**

**-Oui, je demande à partir car mon calice ne va pas tarder à accoucher.**

**-Bien, prends tout ton temps et envoie-moi des nouvelles. Au fait, bonne chance à ton calice.**

**-Merci, mais du courage, il en a déjà trop. **

**Sur ces mots, le vampire s'en alla laissant Draco et Harry, seuls. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fulminait, ils avaient osé l'ignorer et continuer tranquillement leur conversation.**

**-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, s'insurgea t-il.**

**-Et toi tu es trop curieux, mon chaton. Viens ici.**

**Le blond tapota la place assise à côté de lui. Méfiant, le survivant s'approcha mais ne s'assit pas.**

**-Alors?**

**Soupirant, le blond l'attrapa par la taille et l'assit entre ses jambes. Puis il respira l'odeur vanillée du brun lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Bien que rougissant de plus en plus, Harry ne perdit pas le fil de se pensées et il demanda:**

**-Qu'est-ce..... qu'il y a....... entre les Black et vous?**

**-Tu es vraiment obstiné!**

**« Blaise a raison, ce jeune homme ne sera pas facile à mâter mais quand je réussirai, j'en jouirai pleinement »**

**-D'accord , je vais te répondre, mais à une seule condition.**

**-Laquelle? demanda suspicieusement Harry.**

**-Laisse-moi boire ton sang et je te réponds.**

**-Vous savez quoi, j'en ai ras-le-bol de vos choix tordus.**

**-Ca n'en est pas un, c'est un accord d'échange. Et puis, je peux t'hypnotiser et faire ce que je veux. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec toi.**

**-Et pourquoi?**

**-Parce que je désire t'avoir en entier de ton plein gré.**

**Après ces mots révélateurs des intentions du blond, un silence s'installa. Mais il fut interrompu:**

**-Buvez mais vous avez intérêt à me répondre.**

**-Bien sur.**

**Et il le mordit, retira ses canines. Puis entreprit de sucer, comme une friandise, le sang. Ne s'y attendant pas, Harry s'était crispé sous la douleur puis avait soupiré de contentement quand Draco avait enlevé ses dents. Au premier coup de langue du vampire, le brun gémit de surprise puis au fur et à mesure que le blond suçotait la blessure, Harry se cambrait contre son « tourmenteur » en laissant s'échapper des râles de plaisir. Toujours en train de sucer langoureusement son chaton, Draco défit ces vêtements et commença à entreprendre des vas-et-vients sur la verge tendu du brun. Celui-ci atteint la jouissance avec une intensité hors du commun et il s'y laissa emporter. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, Draco le retourna et il s'approcha de la bouche du brun et lui dit avant de l'embrasser:**

**-Ma mère est une Black.**

**Puis Harry s'endormit sans aucune autre forme de procès dans les bras du vampire qui le contemplait avec possessivité.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Remus et Severus étaient estomaqués. Sirius tenait à bras le corps Kenny et Kendra qui, eux, étaient stupéfaits ainsi qu'Hagrid qui en lâcha sa théière.**

**-Combien de fois je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous chamailler? tonna Sirius.**

**-Mais...., tenta Kenny.**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais, vous etes punis dans votre chambre, tout de suite.**

**-On ne peut pas entrer sans tonton ryry, déclara courageusement Kendra.**

**A l'entente de son filleul, l'animagus sortit de sa colère pour tomber dans l'inquiétude puis, à nouveau dans la colère.**

**-Je mets la main sur ce blondinet de vampire, je le tue.**

**Liant le geste à la parole, Sirius se leva, prit sa baguette et sotit. Loin de sorit de leur apathie, le loup-garou et le vampire regardèrent pendant un long moment la porte qui venait de se fermer.**

**Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un Sirius furibond:**

**-Vous beux, bougez-vous, je vais pas tout faire seul, Hagrid surveille les enfants, merci.**

**Sursautant, Remus et Severus se levèrent et le rejoignirent:**

**-Dis-moi Black, sais-tu, au moins, qui est-ce « blondinet »?**

**-Non et quelle importance Snivel...... Severus, ajouta t-il précipitamment à cause du regard noir de Remus?!**

**S'addressant à son compagnon:**

**-Il était blond comment?**

**-Blond presque blanc, ses cheveux sont aussi longs que ceux de Sirius et il a des yeux gris.**

**-Tu le connais? demanda Sirius devant l'air catastrophé du professeur de potion (l.w:la première expression de sentiments de Sev.)**

**-Oui, il s'agit Draco Malfoy, prince des vampires et franchement, vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**à suivre.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'aime bien les jumeaux, ils sont amusants. Je passe le bac donc ça va prendre un peu de temps à écrire la suite, mais quand je souhaiterai décompresser, je mettrai la suite.**

**Laissez-moi pleins de review et regarder mas autres fics.**

**à+. Prochainement, il y aura le rival d'Harry et de Draco. Le calice de Blaise et on en saura plus sur les lois vampiriques.**

**l.w.**


	4. Rivalité et nouvelles amitiés

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables . Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Avis aux lecteurs: les liens familiaux vous seront clarifiés dans le cinquième chapitre mais en attendant, essayez de faire le lien avec ce qui est mis dans la fic. (voire chap. précédents).

Merci, bonne lecture.

4- Rivalité et nouvelles amitiés.

Après avoir arrangé correctement les vêtements de son aimé, Draco le coucha dans son lit. Il resta un long moment à le regarder dormir puis il partit après un dernier baiser chaste sur la base du cou.

x x x

A la tombée de la nuit, le brun se réveilla déboussolé, dans un premier temps, puis frustré. Frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à s'enfuir, de ne pas avoir résisté mais surtout d'avoir aimé que le blond le touche. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti du plaisir en touchant et en étant touché, il évitait au maximum les contacts physiques.

Ses expériences antérieures avaient été, pour la première désastreuse et, pour la seconde, quasi-inexistence.

Harry voulut se lever mais il sentit que quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Croyant qu'il s'agissait du vampire, le brun tira plus fort mais la poigne qui le retenait en fit de même. Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps si Harry n'avait pas entendu de miaulement plaintif. Le brun qui était à moitié sortie du lit, y retourna puis il souleva les draps. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit, emmêlé dans les draps, non un, mais deux chatons. L'un des deux se débattait alors que l'autre était en train de mordiller l'un des lacets de la robe de sorcier de Harry.

S'en débarrassant et donnant le lacet au joueur, Harry alla libérer le petit prisonnier. En remerciement, les chatons s'installèrent sur les genoux de leur sauveur et commencèrent un concert de ronronnements. Le brun se leva et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil puis il continua à les câliner.

Cet état d'hébétude aurait duré, mais il fut interrompu par une tornade blonde (l.w: le diable de Tasmanie). Celle-ci fit place à un jeune homme blond vénitien. A sa couleur pâle et aux canines proéminentes, Harry devina qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Cependant, le grognement, émis par le blond, alerta le rouge et or qui leva sa baguette en futur signe de riposte.

Son vis-à-vis le regarda avec mépris et dédain:

-Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends! Mais sache que le prince Draco ne s'est jamais intéressé à quelqu'un pendant plus d'une nuit. Je suis le seul qui lui convienne, ce n'est pas pour rien si il revient toujours vers moi.

-Vous vous trompez totalement, comme si j'avais envie qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je vous le laisse volontiers...

-Comment un simple mortel ose t-il effleurer la pensée d'être trop bien pour MON Prince? Quelle prétention! Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles sur le champ. Mon prince mérite mieux, il mérite le plus grand respect.

Le vampire se précipita avec une rapidité propre aux vampires sur son futur défunt rival. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de lancer un sort, le buveur de sang était déjà devant lui et le tenait à la gorge, le soulevant du sol. Le brun s'agrippa au bras, tendu, du vampire et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise. Se concentrant, le survivant envoya des décharges électriques et de chaleur à son agresseur qui commençait à faiblir mais pas suffisamment.

Au moment où le rouge et or sentit sa dernière heure arriver, le blond vénitien fut projeté violemment contre la bibliothèque. Tout en haletant, Harry se releva et il fut étonné de ce qu'il vit.

Devant lui, se trouvait un dragon. Et à en juger des nombreux piques qui ornaient se queue, il s'agissait d'un magyar à pointe. Celui-ci paraissait assez jeune, ses ailes noires étaient écartées, la queue fendait l'air avec violence et il ne perdait pas des yeux le vampire. Voyant la fumée sortir des naseaux de l'animal, le blond vénitien choisit de battre en retraite sans avoir fusillé une dernière fois du regard Harry.

Après le départ de l'indésirable, les chatons émergèrent du fauteuil où ils s'étaient cachés. L'un des deux chatons alla se frotter contre l'une des pattes avant du dragon, en signe de remerciement. Quant à l'autre, il tentait, sans succès, d'attraper la queue du dragon qui la balançait de droite à gauche. Le dragon semblait apprécier le traitement des chatons puisqu'il les laissa faire.

Courageusement, Harry s'approcha à pas mesurés du dragon. Depuis son expérience avec un magyar à pointe en quatrième année, il était méfiant envers eux. Alors que l'une des lattes du plancher grinça sous ces pas, le dragon tourna immédiatement sa tête et le brun se noya dans un regard bleuté:

« Étrange, je pensais que tous les dragons avaient les yeux jaunes ».

Le dragon, qui s'était allongé à cause des chatons, se leva et avança vers Harry qui recula d'effroi. Acculé au mur, Harry ne put que fermer les yeux en attendant le moment où le dragon lui arrachera la tête. Mais au lieu de se faire décapiter, il sentit un coup de langue contre sa joue. Ouvrant les yeux, le brun vit que l'animal ailé était en train de le réconforter à sa manière.

Ne sentant aucune animosité, le rouge et or le caressa, d'abord, timidement puis plus franchement. Un ronronnement similaire à celui d'un chat s'éleva et emplit la chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-C'est un Malfoy? demanda Sirius.

Séverus hocha positivement de la tête.

-Si c'est le cas, ce sera plus difficile de l'atteindre et de sauver Harry, déclara Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il appartient à un clan de vampire faisant de la magie mais contrairement à Desdémone, ce clan n'y est pas soumis, expliqua Rémus, comme Séverus.

Ce dernier approuva.

-Comment on les tue? demandèrent Sirius et Ron d'une seule voix.

-C'est interdit, à moins que vous souhaitiez déclencher une guerre entre eux et nous, réprimandèrent McGonagal et Séverus.

Un ange passa.

-Pourquoi ont-ils seulement pris Harry? demanda Hermione.

-Aucune idée, répondirent Rémus et Sirius.

-Harry est le sauveur du monde sorcier, l'enlever renvoie une déclaration de guerre, constata Arthur.

-Draco est intelligent et il ne fera jamais une bêtise de ce genre, c'est interdit par notre loi, dit Séverus.

-Quelle loi? questionna l'animagus.

-Celle des vampires.

-Professeur Snape vous nous expliquez....

-Il a kidnappé tonton ryry parce que c'est son amoureux, révélèrent d'une seule voix les enfants.

Au lieu de les avoir renvoyés à Square Grimmaud, leur père avait préféré les garder avec lui. Il tenait à retrouver sa maison en bon état et non détruite.

-Pourquoi, dites-vous cela, enfants de la nuit? demanda le professeur Trelawney.

-Parce que selon la loi, un vampire a le droit de prendre pour lui seul son époux ou calice. Puisqu'ils sont promis l'un à l'autre dès la naissance du calice, expliqua Kenny.

-Et comment il le connaît?

-A l'odeur et grâce au sang de son calice qui l'appelle. Quand vous etes allés dans la forêt, ça a déclenché le processus, poursuivit Kendra.

-Ca explique mieux la situation, ils ne vous ont pas tué et ils vous ont même rendu la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Quant à lui, il doit être avec Draco, acheva Séverus.

Après cette terrible révélation, un long silence se fit. On pouvait entendre seulement Fumseck roucoulé sous les caresses des enfants.

-Dis-moi Séverus, tu fais partie de ce clan de vampires, non? Tu pourrais t'approcher du prince et l'espionner, proposa Alastor.

-Non. Draco me connaît beaucoup trop, me voir revenir éveillera ses soupçons.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, Black, Draco est mon filleul et je connais parfaitement ses parents, comme toi avec les parents d'Harry.

-Mais, ne sont-ils pas des mangemorts? demanda Arthur.

-Non, ils ont refusé, répondit Rémus.

-Vraiment?

-Les parents de Draco n'ont jamais accepté de s'allier à Voldemort, un simple mortel. Mais ils ont souhaité rester neutres dans la guerre.

-Bon puisque tu es son parrain et ami de ses parents, essaie de parlementer avec eux?

-Sincèrement, j'aimerai bien mais Lucius et Narcissa ont été plongés dans un long sommeil par le mage noir en guise de punition.

-Eh ben, Harry est fichu, dirent en chœur Fred et Georges.

-Professeur, pouvez-vous nous donner des détails concernants les lois vampiriques? demanda le directeur.

-Oui. Il y a onze lois:

1- Il faut, par tous les moyens, échapper à une guerre entre les sorciers et nous.

2- Interdictions de mordre les sorciers sauf si il s'agit de son calice. Ne pas mordre les enfants en bas âge.

3- Interdiction formelle de faire des orgies de sang.

4- Ne pas chasser sur les terres des autres créatures magiques.

5- Les vampires doivent obéir seulement à l'héritier du trône et aux anciens.

6- Il est interdit de voler et de réclamer pour soi, le calice d'un autre vampire, surtout si le vampire est toujours vivant.

7- Un vampire peut vivre dans la vie mortelle (chez des humains).

8- Nous devons le respect aux subrahakias mais ils doivent respecter notre autonomie.

9- Si un vampire a un calice parmi les créatures hybrides ( loups-garous...), lui et son calice doivent vivre chez les humains.

10- Sauf ancienneté, les vampires ont interdiction de se mêler à la population mortelle (les humains).

11- Un vampire a parfaitement le droit d'enlever son calice, si ce dernier ne souhaite pas le suivre, puisqu'il lui appartient.

-Je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir aider Harry.

-Nous sommes dans une impasse, soupira Ron.

-J'espère que nous trouverons très vite une solution pour le secourir, conclut Dumbledore.

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration, plongeant tout le monde dans une tristesse sans borne et sans espoir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà c'est fini pour le moment.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que je ne vous ai fait pas attendre trop longtemps.

A la prochaine et laissez-moi pleins de reviews.

Merci. Bonne fête de la musique.

l.w.


	5. Souvenirs

**Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables . Merci.**

**Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.**

**Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.**

**Voici quelques précisions:**

**Les liens amoureux:**

**Harry est le calice de Draco qui est un vampire.**

**Remus est un loup-garou et calice de Séverus (il y aura un passage exprès pour eux).**

**Desdémone, vampire, mariée avec Sirius (il n'est pas son calice car son espèce fonctionne différemment).**

**Hermione et Ron sont mariés dans cette fic. (ils ont fini Poudlard) et Hermione est enceinte.**

**Neville est le calice de Blaise et attend un enfant.**

**Narcissa est le calice de Lucius.**

**C'est tout pour le moment.**

**Les liens familiaux:**

**Sirius et Narcissa sont cousins donc Draco est son petit cousin.**

**Abraxas Eskovar Malfoy est le grand-père de Draco.**

**Kenny et Kendra sont les enfants de Sirius.**

**Joshua est le fils de Neville et Blaise.**

**Sirius parrain de Harry.**

**Harry parrain de Kendra et Kenny.**

**Hermione marraine de Kendra et Kenny.**

**C'est tout pour le moment.**

**Les liens amicaux:**

**Pansy et Théodore sont des bons amis à Draco (des vampires).**

**Ron, Hermione, Neville and co. sont les amis de Harry.**

**C'est tout pour le moment.**

**Les liens inamicaux:**

**Les mangemorts et Voldemort.**

**C'est tout pour le moment.**

**Comme certains l'ont remarqué, Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas. En fait tous les Serpentards qui sont des vampires ne connaissent pas les autres personnages et encore moins la popularité du calice de Draco. Ils vont le découvrir de manière assez surprenante.**

**Les autres Serpentards, surtout Crabbe et Goyle, font parties des mangemorts.**

**Le rival de Harry n'est pas Colin Crivey mais il va apparaître dans la fic. **

**Le rival de Draco viendra sûrement à partir du chapitre 7 ou 8.**

**C'est tout pour le moment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**5- ****Souvenirs****.**

**Face à cette constatation, Sirius crut qu'on lui enfonçait, à nouveau, un couteau en plein cœur. Cela lui rappelait la mort de Desdémone, celle qui avait toujours continué à croire et à espérer en l'innocence et la libération de Sirius.**

**Flash back.**

**-Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes en train de commettre une erreur inimaginable, monsieur le ministre, dit une jeune fille qui devait avoir dix-huit ans ou vingt ans.**

**-Voyons mademoiselle vous et nous, savons que Sirius Black est un assassin de la pire espèce, c'est de notoriété publique, tout le monde le sait.**

**-Tout le monde? ironisa la jeune fille.**

**-Bien sûr sa cousine Bellatrix et son frère Regulus sont des mangemorts, c'est parfaitement normal.**

**-Si nous entrons dans votre logique, tous les sangs-purs sont des mangemorts, dans ce cas. Franchement, elle est belle la justice chez les sorciers.**

**-Ah!Oui, j'oubliais que vous, autres buveurs de sang, vous sentiez supérieurs à ...**

**Avant que le ministre n'eut fini sa phrase, Desdémone s'était glissée rapidement derrière lui. Elle le ceintura en pressant, seulement, son index et son pouce sur la nuque et le cou du vieil homme.**

**-Écoutez-moi bien monsieur, dit-elle en crachant presque « monsieur », les vampires tels que moi ne boivent pas de sang, nous sommes très différents des autres. Alors, ne nous comparer pas avec la racaille. Quant à notre prétendue supériorité, elle est réelle mais jamais nous n'en abusons. Contrairement à vous autres, les sorciers qui maltraiter les elfes de maison (l.w: vive Hermione et l'assoc. S.A.L.E.).**

**Elle le relâcha et ajouta:**

**-Quant à Sirius, son emprisonnement restera à jamais une erreur de votre part. Cependant, je suis trop respectueuse des lois donc, je ne tenterai rien pour le libérer mais j'attendrais patiemment.**

**Sur ceux, elle partit.**

**Fin Flash back.**

**Peu après leur mariage, Desdémone avait mis au monde leurs enfants: Kenny et Kendra.**

**Sirius avait rencontré la jeune fille en quatrième année, après une altercation entre elle et Remus, sous la forme lupine. Il s'était trop aventuré sur le territoire des vampires.**

**Étant héritière de ce clan, la jeune vampire avait lancé une « battue à mort du loup-garou ». Après moult explications et concessions grâce à Dumbledore, Desdémone avait décidé de laisser la vie sauve à leur ami.**

**Deux ans plus tard, leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés. Sous l'ordre de son père, Desdémone était entrée à Poudlard. Celle-ci s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec Lily et Remus. Cependant, elle considérait James et Sirius comme étant trop immature pour les fréquenter assidûment. Quant à Peter, elle l'avait toujours méprisé.**

**Tout comme James, Sirius avait eu le coup de foudre la première fois qu'il l'avait vue puis, ça s'était estompé. Mais quand il la vit le seconde fois, il était irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Et il désespérait d'attirer son attention pour une fois qu'une fille lui résistait.**

**Desdémone était brune aux cheveux longs, ils lui arrivaient aux cuisses. Sa chevelure avait des reflets bleus électriques et elle était toujours attachée en catogan. Ses yeux étaient améthystes avec un soupçon de bleu et ils étaient richement bordés de cils. Comme tous les vampires, sa peau laiteuse n'avait aucune imperfection. Par contre, elle dégageait une chaleur, peu commune, et était très veloutée au toucher. Si elle avait été encore vivante, elle aurait fait fureur dans le monde du mannequinât. Elle avait une taille de guêpe, bien qu'elle mangeait beaucoup, et une souplesse de danseuse classique. Cependant, au grands malheurs de certains, elle était très intelligente ce qui posait des problèmes à beaucoup de jeunes hommes qui pensaient qu'elle avait un petit pois à la place du cerveau.**

**Malgré tout cela, Desdémone avait fini par donner la réciproque à Sirius. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'y croyait plus. Il avait déclaré sa flamme le jour de la saint Valentin dans la grande salle. Pour qu'il cesse, elle le menaça de refuser son invitation au bal si il n'arrêtait pas sur le champs.**

**Depuis, il était devenu un peu plus sérieux, même si il ne disait jamais non pour faire une bonne blague à Snivellus. **

**Grâce à elle , ainsi qu'à sa forme animagus, Sirius avait tenu le coup à Azkaban. Desdémone venait le voir régulièrement puisque les détraqueurs n'arrivent pas à sentir la présence des vampires. Donc, elle l'avait encouragé et il trouva en elle le courage de s'enfuir.**

**Deux ans plus tard, pendant la cinquième année de son filleul, elle lui avait sauvé la vie face à Bellatrix. **

**Quant à sa liberté, il la retrouva au cours d'une promenade au Pré-au-lard. Inconscient, Peter s'était déguisé en Séverus Snape. Alors que celui-ci se promenait avec Remus et Sirius, version Patfoot. Tombant face à face avec l'imposteur, le professeur de potion le stupéfixia son double et il le remit aux autorités. Sirius fut innocenté quant à Peter, il réussit quand même à s'enfuir malgré les aurors. **

**Même si Sirius ne lui dira jamais, il sera toujours redevable envers Séverus.**

**Ensuite, il se fiança avec Desdémone qui accepta avec joie. D'ailleurs beaucoup de personnes avaient été surprises, et pour deux raisons:**

**1_Desdémone était plutôt quelqu'un de calme et réservée. Aussi quand il lui proposa de se fiancer, elle lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser comme une assoiffée. **

**2_Comme Séverus, ils pensaient que Sirius était son calice. Mais elle leur avait appris que les vampires de son espèce, les subrahakias, fonctionnaient différemment. Les calices n'existaient pas chez eux. Une fois qu'ils aiment quelqu'un, cette personne devient comme une évidence la personne de leur vie. Et ils ne boivent pas de sang, ils mangent comme les humains. Comme les succubes ou les incubes, les subrahakias se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale des humains mais sans l'aspect sexuel. Et ils peuvent enfanter.**

**En septième année, tout comme Fleur et Bill Weasley, Sirius et Desdémone se marièrent. Bien que ce soit la guerre, la fête fut grandiose. **

**Pendant la bataille, tous les vampires avaient répondu présents et ils aidaient aux côtés de l'ordre. Les autres clans vampiriques avaient choisi de rester neutres.**

**Bien qu'enceinte, Desdémone se battit courageusement. Cependant après son accouchement, elle avait été considérablement affaiblie. Elle mourut à l'issue de son combat contre Fenrir Greyback qui fut tué par Sirius.**

**Une fois Voldemort mort (l.w: vive le jeu de mot), les vampires quittèrent l'Europe.**

**Cependant, Francis, le père de Desdémone ne manqua pas de venir rendre service à ses petits-enfants de temps en temps.**

**Sirius se remémorait ses souvenirs tout en contemplant le feu. **

**Quant aux autres membres de l'ordre, ils essayaient de voir si ils pouvaient trouver un compromis avec les vampires.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Voilà c'est fini pour le moment. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps. **

**Ce chapitre est une sorte de pause dans la fic. mais je tenais à écrire quelque chose sur Sirius et Desdémone.**

**Bon à la prochaine et laissez-moi pleins de reviews.**

**Merci. **


	6. Nouvelles rencontres et visite guidée

**Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables . **

**Merci.**

**Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.**

**Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**6- Nouvelles rencontres et visite guidée.**

Draco se délectait de la vision de rêve qu'il avait devant lui.

A travers un mur, qu'il avait rendu transparent, le prince regardait son calice. Ce dernier s'était assoupi, sur ses genoux, les chatons endormis s'étaient lovés, formant ainsi une seule boule de poil noire. Le brun s'était endormi en position assise. Son buste et sa tête reposaient sur le flanc du dragon qui était aussi endormi.

Harry avait le visage face au mur où Draco l'observait. Descendant son regard, Draco fixa avidement le buste, qui s'élevait lentement à **chaque** respiration.

Dans son sommeil, Harry bougea et sa chemise s'ouvrit, dévoilant un torse imberbe finement dessiné. Sa peau semblait être douce comme de la soie. Remontant les abdominaux, le regard de Draco était, littéralement, hypnotisé par le bouton rose du brun.

Il s'imaginait déjà le sentir se durcir dans sa bouche. Puis il continua son ascension.

Cependant, quand il arriva au cou, ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Et avec rage, il ouvrit la porte faisant sursauter les occupants de la chambre.

Harry rêvait qu'il était chez Honeyduke, pour aider Séverus à choisir du chocolat pour Remus, quand il entendit quelque chose se fracasser.

Il n'eût pas le temps de se lever qu'il sentit déjà autour de lui deux bras musclés le serrés contre un torse apparenté à de la pierre. Suite à cela, il se crispa sous la douleur.

Remarquant la force, avec laquelle il l'avait tiré contre lui, Draco desserra son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher son précieux fardeau:

-Comment as-tu eu ces marques? demanda le vampire blond.

-Qu.... Quoi?

-Ces marques autour du cou. Tu ne les avais pas hier.

Étant totalement réveillé, Harry essaya de se libérer mais il abandonna assez vite à cause de son petit gabarit.

-C'est personne, bougonna le brun.

Sous le regard glacial du blond, il s'empressa de rajouter:

-C'est moi qu'il ait fait avec un drap parce que j'essayais de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de vous.

-Vraiment? demanda Draco avec scepticisme.

-Oui....

Draco toucha les traces rouges. D'ailleurs, le prince des vampires nota que ces traces faisaient davantage penser à celles laissées par des doigts. Il les palpa sur le cou délicat du brun.

Appuyant, sans doute, un peu fort, il lui arracha une plainte sourde et une larme solitaire. Larme qu'il avala tout en appréciant le goût salé.

Se reculant, il contempla à nouveau son calice. Il reboutonna sa chemise, frôlant la peau du brun, ce dernier frissonna sous le toucher aérien.

D'ailleurs, Draco se rendit de son ignorance sur un point important:

-Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda t-il doucement.

-Harry... Harry Potter..

-Bien. Dis-moi la vérité Harry. Qui t-a fait ces marques? Qui a essayé de te tuer? Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

A l'entente de son prénom, comme par miracle, le survivant se détendit. Il se sentit, étrangement, moins inquiet et perdu:

-Je... Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Mais il est blond vénitien...

-Hum... Je vois, il s'agit de Lucas. Ne fais pas attention à lui.

-Oh!Mais je ne voudrai pas m'interposer entre vous. C'est votre amant, non?

-Était, rectifia en souriant le blond, puis de toute façon, tu es mon calice Harry donc ignore-le à partir d'aujourd'hui, compris?

-Oui. Mais moi, je dois rentrer on m'attends. Mon parrain et mes amis vont s'inquiéter. Alors lâchez-moi immédiatement.

-Non. Tu restes avec moi. Un calice se doit de rester avec son vampire selon la loi des vampires donc, tu restes ici.

-Mais c'est du n'importe quoi et puis, je ne connais pas votre loi.

-Ce n'est pas grave je t'expliquerai assez vite. Vois-tu Harry, tu es MON calice et comme je l'ai déjà dit, un calice se doit de rester avec son vampire.

-Calice par-ci, calice par-là. Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste un calice?

-Je te l'expliquerai, aussi, plus tard. D'abord, il faut que tu manges puis je te ferai visiter mon

-Je constate que je n'ai toujours pas le choix.

-Mais si, à moins que tu veuilles mourir de faim. Allez, viens. Ah! Au fait, j'espère que tu aimes les chatons, c'est un cadeau de ma part. Quant au dragon, c'est mon familier il se nomme Drake. Il veillera sur toi en mon absence.

-Oh! Merci pour les chatons, dit sincèrement Harry.

Après avoir réparé le plafond et donné du lait aux chatons, et de la viande au dragon, ils quittèrent la chambre. A l'issue d'un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où une dispute régnait:

-Mais bien sûr, c'est ça. Monsieur Théodore est le meilleur et il est supérieur à tout le monde, railla une jeune fille brune.

-Ah!Oui, parce que Mademoiselle Pansy sait tout évidemment, lui répondit le dénommé Théodore.

-Parfaitement. Les astres ne se trompent jamais mon cher ami. Tu rencontreras ton calice dans les jours à venir.

-Tu m'as dit la même chose, il y a dix ans et j'attends toujours très chère cousine.

-Raww... mais je plaisantais à l'époque, cria Pansy, franchement, tu as un humour à mourir mon pauvre cousin.

-Parce que le tien est génial...

Devant une cheminée, au centre de la salle, un jeune homme et une jeune fille se disputaient sous les regards blasés et amusés des vampires.

La jeune fille était brune aux yeux marron. Ces cheveux étaient noués en une longue natte qui lui battaient les reins. Sa silhouette était longiligne et sa taille assez menue. Pansy Parkinson avait un caractère sympathique, d'ailleurs Harry la trouva tout de suite amicale. De la jeune fille, se dégageait de la beauté et de la grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Le jeune homme était plus grand en taille. Blond aux yeux bleus, il était mince mais il était facile de deviner sous ses vêtements une musculature très développée. Harry nota, que contrairement à Draco, que chez Théodore Nott ses cheveux étaient apparentés à la couleur des blés. Alors que les cheveux de son vampire étaient presque blancs.

Théo, vampire de son état, commençait, sérieusement, à trouver sa cousine agaçante:

«Elle et ses prédictions à deux noises, pensa t-il »

Pansy était une adepte d'astrologie, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec les centaures et en particulier Firenze. Charmante et attentionnée envers tout le monde, la vampire passait la majorité de son temps à prédire les arrivées des calices.

-En tout cas, tu te trompes Pans.

-Les ignorants! Quel ennui pour une génie telle que moi.

-Tu peux répéter, gronda son cousin?

-Pans. a raison, tu devrais la croire Théo. Après tout, regarde, voici mon calice Harry, présenta Draco.

-Tu es sérieux? C'est seulement un gamin, se moqua Théo.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai vingt ans, cria Harry excédé d'avoir été ignoré.

Suite à cette intervention, un long silence se fit dans la salle.

De nombreux vampires fixaient le brun avec étonnement. Les vampires, plus âgés, étaient choqués de voir un humain, sorcier ou non, élever la voix sur l'un d'eux.

Quant aux autres, ils étaient ébahis, voire admiratifs, face à son tempérament de feu.

Voyant tous les regards dirigés vers son calice, Draco ressentit de la fierté mais aussi beaucoup de jalousie.

En effet, à travers leurs yeux admiratifs brillaient, clairement, du désir. De nombreux vampires s'attardaient, avec indécence, sur le corps de Harry.

Pendant que leur prince installait son calice à côté de lui, les vampires cherchaient par tous les moyens à respirer, comme une drogue, l'odeur du brun. Hypnotisés, ils suivaient du regard les moindres faits et gestes du survivant, tout en fantasmant. Très vite, une aura perverse se répandit dans la salle.

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait, Harry mangeait mais il était gêné par les regards appuyés des occupants de la pièce.

Conscients du début de colère habitant Draco, Pansy et Théodore engagèrent la conversation:

-Salut, moi c'est Pansy et le grincheux, c'est mon cousin Théodore. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Je m'appelle Harry Pot..

-Harry, cool. C'est un prénom peu commun chez nous. J'adore, enchaîna la vampire sans laisser le temps au brun de finir sa phrase.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, Théo lui coupa aussi la parole:

-Ne fais pas attention à elle, Harry. Elle est toujours très envahissante, un conseil, ignore-la.

-Oh! Vous savez, elle ne me dérange...

-Tu es vraiment d'une politesse et d'une gentillesse exemplaire, Harry. Mon cher cousin, tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, coupa encore la brune.

-Quoi?

Draco, qui sentait la migraine montrée le bout de son nez, emmena Harry, sans que ses amis s'en rendent compte, après s'être assuré qu'il avait mangé à sa faim. Il le trouvait un peu trop léger.

Ensuite, il l'emmena à nouveau dans la chambre, au grand étonnement de celui-ci:

-Je croyais que vous alliez me faire visiter votre château?

-Oui, en effet. Mais, vois-tu, cela fait maintenant deux jours que tu es ici. Donc, que dirais-tu de prendre un bon bain? proposa Draco.

Harry acquiesça en signe d'accord:

-Mais vous répondrez à mes questions par la suite, n'est-ce pas?

-Chose dite, chose faite. Un elfe de maison t'a fait couler un bon bain. Il t'apportera des vêtements de rechange.

Une fois le brun entré, Draco se dépêcha de choisir, avec excitation, les habits du survivant. Tout comme la chambre, le ton dominant des vêtements étaient la couleur pastelle. La couleur verte figurait sur la majorité de l'ensemble que le blond avait choisi.

Cet ensemble se composait d'un pantalon vert moulant les hanches et les jambes. Puis d'une chemise verte se fermant avec un maillage compliqué de lacets. Ces derniers partaient, entrelacés, dans le dos pour finir, noués, au niveau des pectoraux et tombant librement au bas de la chemise. Par dessus l'habit, le vampire choisit une robe d'été de sorcier complétée d'une capuche. Seules les bottes étaient de couleur noires et elles étaient en daim.

Ne pouvant pas résister à l'occasion de voir son calice nu pour la première fois, Draco n'appela d'elfe. Après tout, le jour d'arrivée du brun, il n'avait pas pu rester auprès de lui car on l'avait sollicité pour une affaire importante.

Le blond se glissa discrètement dans la salle de bain où Harry se déshabillait.

A cause de la vapeur, celui-ci ne remarqua pas la présence du vampire et le spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

Une fois nu, comme le jour de sa naissance, il se glissa lentement dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Pour s'immerger totalement.

Draco, qui était entré au moment où Harry commençait à se déshabiller, fut tétanisé par ce qu'il vit. Pour mieux le distingué, il s'approcha:

« Ce n'est pas possible, il le fait exprès! Comment peut-on être si innocent et à la fois pur? Heureusement que j'ai un bon contrôle sur mes hormones. Oui... c'est ça, enlève cette fichue chemise, pensa Draco ».

Loin de se douter des pensées, qu'il inspirait chez un spectateur indésirable, Harry déboutonna sa chemise, la laissant tomber négligemment. Ainsi, il dévoila à nouveau son torse que le blond commençait à connaître. Puis, il retira son pantalon, révélant des jambes fines galbées et douces. Le regard de Draco se promenait avec désir et tendresse sur ce corps découvert. Quand il le vit enlever son boxer, il retint, à tant, un grognement presque animal.

La virilité du brun était magnifique et bien proportionnée, pas très grande mais elle montrait clairement que Harry était un homme.

Pour descendre dans le bain, qui ressemblait plus à une piscine, le rouge et or se retourna, offrant, par la même occasion, une vue alléchante sur son postérieur. Postérieur qui était, selon Draco, délicieusement bombé et ferme.

Ne souhaitant pas ébranler davantage ses limites, le prince des vampires sortit de la salle de bain et il attendit, un livre à la main, Harry.

Après avoir bien profité du bain, celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre où il ne fut pas surpris, étonnement, de voir le blond. Ce dernier était assis dans une posture aristocratique.

Les jambes croisées, la main sur le menton, l'autre tenant le livre, la tête inclinée vers la gauche et les cheveux blonds formaient un rideau. En s'y attardant, Harry vit, avec stupéfaction, deux orbes grises le fixer, cela lui coupa le souffle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, Draco le complimenta sur sa tenue. D'ailleurs, ceci ne fit qu'accroître la trouble du brun, puis il le guida hors de la chambre une main sur l'épaule.

Si le vampire ne l'avait pas accompagné, le survivant se serait perdu.

Contrairement à sa nouvelle chambre, le château était sombre et le vert était quasi omniprésent. Selon Harry, le château ressemblait à un mini Poudlard mais en plus triste. Les personnes, qu'ils croisaient, étaient très révérencieuses. Les statues et les tableaux étaient assez austères. Seul un tableau qui se trouvait dans l'aile est du château dénotait.

Ce tableau représentait deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient être de très bons amis. Puis la minute d'après, on les voyait s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Ensuite, le plus grand des deux dériva pour poser sa bouche dans le cou du plus petit et il le mordit. Sans doute excités tous les deux, il s'en suivit une activité très physique. Rougissant, Harry compris, à ce moment-là, qu'il s'agissait d'une scène représentant les ébats amoureux d'un vampires avec un humain. Ce qui le troubla le plus était de voir que l'humain y prenait goût mais que l'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé à sa place avec comme vampire, le blond. Draco nota avec joie, le trouble de son calice.

Harry comprit aussi que le château et ses environs étaient entourés d'un champs de force empêchant les sorciers et les non-sorciers à quitter les lieux. Cette visite avait comme autre but de lui montrer qu'il était libre de ses mouvements mais que la fuite ne fera jamais partie de ses privilèges.

S'asseyant dans la bibliothèque, Draco s'accorda à répondre aux questions du brun:

-Qu'est-ce qu'un calice?

-Un calice est l'âme sœur du vampire. Un calice peut être humain ou une créature magique.

-Comment sais-tu que je suis ton calice?

-C'est simple, lorsque tu es né, un lien s'est créé entre nous.

-Et comment sais-tu que tu ne t'es pas trompé?

-C'est simple. Je suis capable, rien qu'avec ton odeur de savoir que tu es mien et aussi grâce à l'appel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est l'appel?

-Il s'agit de ton sang. Inconsciemment, ton sang m'appelle quand je suis proche.

-Pourtant, quand je venais dans la forêt, durant ma scolarité, tu n'es pas venu.

-En effet, parce que je n'y étais pas.

-Donc il a deux jours, mon sang s'est mis à t'appeler...

-... et je suis venu te chercher. D'ailleurs s'est une chance qu'un autre vampire ne t'ait pas réclamé.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu deviens attractif le jour de tes dix-sept ans. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai commencé à sentir le besoin de te trouver, Harry.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Le regard de tendresse que le blond lui lançait, le fit se sentir étrange. Il avait envie de se perdre dans ce regard orageux.

-Cependant, bien qu'un vampire ait une âme sœur reconnue, tant que le rituel n'est pas accompli, les autres vampires peuvent essayer de se l'approprier, expliqua le prince des vampires.

-Pourquoi?

-Toi par exemple, tu réunis les trois critères pour être un calice très recherché. Tu es pur, donc vierge, tu es très puissant et tu es beau.

-Je croyais que les vampires n'accordaient pas d'importance à l'apparence.

-En effet, c'est le cas. Mais nous y attachons une grande importance et puis, la beauté est quelque chose de subjectif. Mais dans ton cas, c'est plutôt objectif. Au fait, j'ai oublié d'ajouter que le vampire ne boit que le sang de son calice après le rituel. Il est possible, aussi femme ou homme, d'être enceint(e). Après le rituel, le vampire est fidèle à son calice et il le protège.

Harry rougit sous l'intensité du regard du vampire et son sérieux:

-En quoi consiste ce rituel?

-Le rituel se déroule en deux temps, séparés par trois mois. Dans la première partie, le vampire boit le sang de son calice puis lui fait boire le sien. De cette manière, il le marque pour sien aux yeux de tous. A partir de ce moment, je peux tuer quiconque osera te clamer comme leur. Il est primordial que la cérémonie se déroule durant la lune bleue. Par contre la seconde partie est plus actif.

Ne comprenant pas, le rouge et or demanda:

-Actif, dans quel sens?

-Tu te souviens du tableau dans l'aile est?

-Oui.

-C'est de ce genre-là. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'y aura que toi et moi.

Suite à cela, le survivant s'empourpra rivalisant avec une tomate mûre:

-Euh... la seconde partie est...

-Obligatoire? Oui parfaitement.

-Ah... Ok.... et si je ne veux pas être ton calice?

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu me tutoie, Harry. Enfin, si tu ne le fais pas, je mourrai et toi tu te laisseras mourir à petit feu. Parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi et c'est la même chose pour moi.

-Comment vous pouvez dire ça en souriant?

-Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes déjà.

-Quoi? Vous rêvez! Il en est hors de question. Et puis, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens?

-Non. Écoute, je vais être patient. Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine tu me donneras ta réponse. Par contre, si tes amis et ton parrain tentent quoique ce soit. Tu deviendras mon calice de gré ou de force. Compris?

-Oui...

-Tu désires?

-Comment vous vous appelez?

-Draco. Au fait Harry, tutoie-moi, s'il te plait.

-Oui Draco, murmura le brun.

A l'entente de son prénom, dans cette bouche, le vampire sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

-Bien.

Le blond l'embrassa et le laissa dans la bibliothèque, un sourire triomphant accroché aux lèvres. Il venait de remporter une victoire.

_____________________________________________________________________

Et voilà c'est fini pour le moment. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.

J'ai eu mon bac L et prends ça dans les dents idiote de prof d'anglais.

Draco: il était temps, on commençait à désespérer.

Harry: laisse-la tranquille. En plus, elle l'a eu du premier coup. Toutes mes félicitations.

L.W: merci du fond du cœur à tous, d'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier mon agent, mes amis....

Draco et Harry: chers lecteurs, laissez-lui pleins de reviews. Merci

L.W:le prochain chapitre s'intitule Rencontre, surprise et acceptations.

A la prochaine.


	7. Rencontres, surprise et acceptations

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables .

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Les dédicaces:

Merci à Redrum pour ses 2 messages(tu vois je t'ai pas oublié) et à Brigitte (merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et de tes messages encourageants).

Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon assez spécial.

Bonne lecture.

7- Rencontres, surprise et acceptations.

Un jour plus tard.

Pour Draco, les jours de cette semaine s'écoulaient beaucoup trop lentement à ses yeux.

En effet, pendant ceux-ci, il avait évité de se retrouver seul avec son calice pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le toucher et de le faire sien. D'ailleurs, il semblait que de nombreuses personnes s'évertuaient à le tenir éloigné de son âme sœur.

A l'annonce de l'arrivée du calice de son petit-fils, Abraxas avait décidé de rendre une visite à Draco afin qu'il lui présente son calice.

Contrairement à son attitude austère, Abraxas était un vampire très attaché à sa famille et en particulier Draco. En effet, il l'avait pratiquement élevé, faisant de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Ce vieux vampire était d'une nature protectrice envers son descendant, comme tous les vampires, mais chez celui-ci, ce sentiment était très accru. Suite au refus, de Lucius et Narcissa, de servir Voldemort, ceux-ci furent changés en statue pour l'éternité. Car selon les dires de Lucius; un vampire, et de surcroît un Malfoy, n'a pas à obéir à un mortel. A cause de cela, Abraxas s'était refermé sur lui-même, d'ailleurs, il refusa d'aider Desdémone dans la guerre contre le mage noir. Il préférait être neutre bien que son frère, Dominic, n'était pas de cet avis.

Dominic était le « jeune » frère du grand-père de Draco. Contrairement à son aîné, il n'avait pas d'enfants. Donc, il fut naturel pour tout le monde qu'il reporta son affection sur son petit-neveu. Ce dernier affectionnait beaucoup son oncle et lui vouait une confiance inébranlable, comme à son parrain et son grand-père.

Les deux frères se ressemblaient assez physiquement. Abraxas était blond, tirant sur le blanc. Ses yeux étaient bleus, sa haute stature lui conférait une autorité naturelle. Bien qu'il semble froid aux premiers abords, Abraxas était d'une nature chaleureuse et il savait à qui il pouvait accorder sa confiance.

Dominic était blond comme son frère mais ses yeux étaient noirs. Également de haute stature, le vampire dégageait un voile de mystère et de séduction. D'ailleurs, cela attirait bon nombre de jeunes vampires et humains. Cependant, on pouvait apercevoir dans son regard, une note de tristesse et de nostalgie mêlée de regrets.

A leur époque, les deux vampires Malfoy avaient fait souffrir et soupiré bien des cœurs. Ils étaient très attirants, même maintenant, et leurs charismes ensorcelaient tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étonnaient pas du tout du nombre affolant de conquêtes de Draco.

Mais maintenant, Abraxas espérait, qu'avec l'arrivée du calice de son petit-fils, que celui-ci entrerai enfin dans une stable plénitude.

Donc, ce fut pour cette raison, que le jeune prince se retrouva à traiter des affaires d'État importantes. D'ailleurs, il espérait une réponse positive de la part de Harry car la lune bleue approchait au pas de course. Normalement, elle était prévue dans trois jours mais maintenant qu'il avait son calice, il se sentait capable de reporter la cérémonie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loin des préoccupations de leur meilleur ami, Pansy et Théodore se permirent une virée en territoire sorcier, histoire de voir si le monde avait changé. En fait, c'était la version que la brune avait donné à son cousin. Mais la vraie raison était que Severus l'avait prié de venir (secrètement) le voir car il souhaitait avoir quelques renseignements sur la condition de Harry.

Aussi, une fois arrivée devant une taverne, la vampire se sépara du blond à la grande joie de ce dernier. Puis, elle prit la direction de la maison du parrain de Draco.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à faire des cachotteries. Ce que Théo n'avait pas osé révéler, était: depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le chemin de traverse, une odeur lancinante n'arrêtait pas de lui chatouiller les narines. Rajouté à cette odeur, il avait l'impression que des battements de cœur l'appelaient.

Aussi, quand il arriva devant une taverne, il sentit un désir urgent de s'y précipiter à afin de combler son envie de sang et d'autre chose. En effet, bien qu'il n'ait pas le droit de mordre un sorcier, il pouvait très bien coucher avec. Après tout, les vampires célibataires avaient un dicton:

« Si tu ne peux pas boire de sang jusqu'à pas soif, prends de l'alcool ou sinon comble-la avec tes appétits sexuels ». S'en souvenant, il entra.

Cette taverne était peu éclairée, plongeant ainsi les lieux dans une ambiance tamisée. La taverne n'était pas très grande mais était conviviale. Les buveurs se réunissaient pour se raconter des histoires insolites ou prenaient des nouvelles des disparus.

Dépité de ne rien trouver d'extraordinaire et à son goût, Théo fit demi tour pour emprunter la sortie, peut-être que dehors, il trouvera quelque chose de plus intéressant. Mais au moment où il alla ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un courant d'air froid, se faufila à l'intérieur en entraînant l'odeur délicieuse qui l'avait intrigué un peu avant.

Tout à coup, sortant de nul part, un jeune homme blond se précipita dans la chaleur rassurante des lieux, forçant ainsi le vampire à reculer.

Ce dernier fut ébranlé par cette intrusion, surtout, troublé. L'odeur, qui l'intriguait, provenait de son vis-à-vis. Il entendait aussi l'appel de son sang, le petit blond ne dut son salut qu'aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Sinon, Théo était sûr qu'il serait déjà en train de boire son sang et de le prendre violemment sur une des tables de la taverne. Il ne voyait que cette solution pour calmer le feu qui lui consumait les entrailles.

Tout à sa réflexion, le vampire n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme lui demandait quelque chose. Face à cela, Théo reprit pied avec la réalité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy, après avoir "abandonné" son cousin, transplana chez Séverus qui était en pleine conversation avec un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus, un vieil homme et un jeune homme châtain foncé.

En la voyant les quatre hommes se turent. Le plus jeune des hommes respira avec délectation l'odeur de la vampire. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte et tenta, vainement, de calmer les "battements désordonnés" de son cœur.

Faisant fi de la situation, Séverus décida de les ramener sur terre. Et sans préambule, il demanda:

-Quelles nouvelles, nous apportes-tu de Harry?

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à te prévenir que je suis ici parce que tu le souhaitais mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de trahir Draco, dit la vampire.

-Je comprends mais il faut que tu saches et ainsi que Draco. Harry est quelqu'un d'assez spéciale pour le monde sorcier. Aussi sa disparition pourrait provoquer la panique chez de nombreuses personnes, expliqua le vampire brun.

-Désolée Severus mais si tu veux bien, tu l'annonceras toi-même à Draco après tout, ça le regarde plus que moi.

Se radoucissant, Séverus demanda:

-Où en est la situation exactement?

-Ah!...Oui... euh! La situation?!... Et bien, Draco a lancé un ultimatum à son calice, Harry.

La vampire s'était adressée au professeur de potion tout en se perdant dans le regard du vampire châtain clair.

La douceur de Séverus fondit comme la neige au soleil. Sirius, qui regardait d'un air désabusé le feu dans l'âtre, se réveilla, à l'entente de la nouvelle, de son état second.

Après l'annonce de la brune, un grand silence s'installa dans le salon. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Rémus qui apporta du thé et quelques sandwishes. Face à l'odeur de la nourriture, les trois vampires ne purent s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût ou de regret.

Aussi, Pansy se dépêcha de coucher sur papier tous les renseignements qui intéressaient le parrain de Draco. Puis elle partit à la recherche de son cousin, sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au ''jeune'' vampire, qui lui, la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait et avait cru, Harry se sentait bien dans ce palais. Certes, il ne pouvait pas sortir, puisque depuis sa fugue dans la forêt (chap. ), Draco avait renforcé le bouclier. Cependant, il était libre de ses mouvements à l'intérieur.

Au début, il s'était mêlé aux vampires pour essayer de les comprendre (l.w: chasser le naturel griffondorien et il revient au galop) et s'intégrer. Grâce à Théo et à Pansy, Harry avait appris que les vampires, surtout les anciens, n'étaient pas des gens aimant l'ordinaire ou la banalité. Donc, il ne fallait pas que le brun s'étonne si on le dévisageait outrageusement.

Après leur départ, Harry s'était senti esseulé et gêné. En effet, tous les vampires semblaient le déshabiller du regard, ce qu'il le mit mal à l'aise.

Alors, pour se soustraire à ses regards concupiscents, qui s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur son corps, Harry resta le plus souvent dans la serre et à la bibliothèque (l.w: Hermione aurait été contente de voir ça) en compagnie des chatons et de Drake. D'abord anxieux, le survivant s'était habitué finalement au dragon qui prenait sa tâche de gardien très à cœur. Celui-ci le suivait comme son ombre, quant aux chatons; ils étaient une grande source d'amusement pour le brun.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier cherchait Posky et Popky à travers la demeure, et tout ceci, avec l'aide de Drake. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne les avait pas revus et il se faisait du soucis, après tout, ils étaient encore jeunes.

Croyant entendre un miaulement, Harry courut jusqu'à l'origine du son. Le corridor, où il se trouvait, débouchait sur un autre, formant ainsi un angle mort. Dans sa joie immense, le sauveur du monde déboula comme un boulet de canon et il renversa quelque chose dans sa course. Mais suite aux cris et aux pleurs qui provenaient de la chose ou plus exactement de quelqu'un. Le rouge et or s'arrêta, se retournant d'un bloc, il fit face à un petit garçon qui devait avoir un an, voire deux ans.

Plein de sollicitude, Harry releva le garçonnet et le réconforta comme il put:

-Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds, expliqua le brun.

-Ouuiinnn.....

-Je t'ai fait mal quelque part? Bien sûr. Mais j'en suis vraiment navré, malheureusement, ma magie n'agit pas ici. Tout ça à cause du sort de protection que l'autre blondinet a placé sur le château...

Pendant sa tirade, l'enfant avait arrêté de pleurer et crier. Il regardait Harry avec curiosité. Celui-ci s'était assis à même le sol et il caressait les cheveux de l'enfant assis sur ses genoux. Puis, il commença à le regarder sur toutes les coutures.

L 'enfant était métissé, sa peau café au lait, quoique légèrement pâle, faisait un beau mélange avec ses yeux bleus indigo. Autour, on pouvait distinguer une sorte de ligne noire. Ces cheveux étaient doux et avaient des boucles régulières qui encadraient joliment son visage de poupon.

Le garçon était élégamment vêtu mais il était un peu débraillé. Sa chemise avait été froissée à plusieurs endroits. Les boutons de son gilet étaient défaits, son short était couvert de poussières, et quant à ses chaussures, une avait disparu.

Les vêtements étaient de couleur azur, sauf la chemise qui était blanche et les chaussettes également.

Pendant son ''inspection'', le petit s'endormit. Ne sachant pas son identité, Harry, escorté de Drake (l.w: fidèle au poste), l'emmena dans sa chambre où il eut la joie de revoir les chatons qui dormaient, en boule, sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

Une heure plus tard, le bambin se réveilla et joua avec Drake et Harry. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir à quel point cet enfant était intelligent tout comme les jumeaux. Suite au rapprochement, il en conclut que c'était un demi-vampire.

-Dis-moi? demanda Harry. Comment s'appellent tes parents?

-Père et papa, répondit simplement l'enfant.

Non surpris par la réponse, le survivant poursuivit:

-Oui mais comment les autres, adultes les appellent-ils? Toi, tu as bien un prénom, non?!

Alors que le petit métis allait répondre, un cri le fit se retourner, ouvrir la porte et aller à la rencontre de la voix.

Curieux, le survivant le suivit et fut étonné:

-Franck, s'écria de soulagement un homme en portant le dénommé Franck.

-Neville? demanda Harry sans oser y croire.

Le nommé releva sa tête, qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de son fils, et il écarquilla, exagérément, les yeux.

-Harry... c'est toi. Mais qu'est-ce que... ça alors Merlin, répondit Neville en s'approchant de son ami.

-Neville... ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Et dire que nous te croyons tous mort, dit, ému, le survivant.

-Viens chez moi, je vais tout te raconter. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis content de te revoir, Harry. Tu sais, poursuivit Neville, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

-Toi aussi.

-Au fait et la guerre?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Voldemort a été vaincu pour de bon cette fois.

-Et ben j'en suis bien...

-Veuillez nous suivre, calice de Draco, interrompirent deux gardes appartement à la garde.

Avant de partir, ils saluèrent respectueusement Neville.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Euh... excusez-moi, pourrais-je avoir une table à l'écart, s'il vous plaît? commanda Colin Crivey sans lever la tête d'une pile de papiers qu'il tenait.

-...... bien veuillez me suivre, répondit une voix langoureuse.

A l'entente de cette voix, le sorcier blond sentit un frisson, agréable, parcourir son épine dorsale.

Content de son effet, quoiqu'un peu vexé, Théo mena Colin à une table de sa convenance puis le vampire s'assit en face du sorcier qui ne remarqua rien. Le vampire put le détailla à loisirs, tout en faisant signe à un serveur de venir quand il le désirera.

Colin Crivey était absorbé par ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Il s'agissait d'une lettre lui demandant de retrouver Harry Potter. Cette missive lui avait été envoyée par Ron et Hermione. Puis il lisait en aparté la Gazette, et en particulier un article écrit par Dean Thomas qui avait retranscrit le discours du ministre de la magie.

Contrairement à l'opinion générale, le jeune sorcier n'était pas devenu journaliste mais détective privé dans une agence dirigée par Sirius et Rémus. Bien qu'il aimait beaucoup le métier de journaliste, Colin y renonça à la suite de la mort de son petit-frère qui fut tué pour avoir écrit un article révélant la vraie identité de Voldemort. Voulant savoir qui était l'assassin de son frère, il décida d'intégrer cette agence.

-Une bierreaubeurre pour le gamin et un whisky pur feu pour moi, commanda avec autorité la même voix langoureuse.

Sursautant, Colin décolla son nez de sa paperasse et dévisagea, éberlué, le magnifique homme qui se tenait assis devant lui.

Souriant moqueusement, Théo put commencer réellement à dévisager son vis-à-vis. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pu voir que ses cheveux. Aussi quand Colin releva la tête, il plongea dans ses yeux couleurs noisette. Une barbe de plusieurs jours couvraient son visage conférant ainsi au jeune homme un air plus âgé.

Mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir une grande vitalité et une fougue due à son âge. Ces cheveux retombaient, ça et là, autour de son visage accentuant sa négligence. Des cicatrices fines barraient son visage. Théo en aperçut une qui barrait horizontalement le cou du jeune homme. Le sorcier portait un imperméable marron sous lequel, il y avait un ensemble trois pièces gris.

Face à cet étalage de mauvais goût vestimentaire, Théo ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Grimace que Colin remarqua puisqu'il dévisageait, ou plutôt, dévorait des yeux le blond.

-Si vous n'êtes pas content, il ne fallait pas vous mettre à la même table que moi, monsieur, grommela le détective.

-Je sais mais voyez-vous, je n'ai guère eu le choix. La taverne est pleine à craquer, répondit le vampire en désignant de la main l'état de l'établissement.

-Bon d'accord, dans ce cas, je m'en vais...., commença à dire Colin tout en rassemblant ses papiers éparpillés sur la table.

Mais Théo le coupa dans son élan:

-Du calme. Je m'excuse de mettre montrer grossier. Et si nous recommencions depuis le début, voulez-vous?

Colin approuva et se rassit. Le vampire se présenta:

-Bonsoir, je me nomme Théophile Parker, j'ai vingt-neuf ans (l.w: quel menteur) et je travaille dans le domaine hospitalier, et vous?

-B.... Bonsoir, je m'appelle Colin Crivey, j'ai dix-neuf ans et ce en quoi je travaille, c'est personnel.

-Ah! Sur ce point-là Colin, je pensais avoir été pourtant honnête. Tant pis, alors que fait un beau jeune homme à cette heure de la nuit, ironisa Théo.

-Je viens toujours ici toutes les nuits, je suis un habitué. Je viens me délasser et essayer de me changer les idées. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai assez de mal.

-Dois-je comprendre que je vous dérange? demanda poliment le vampire.

Bien que son visage reflétait une grande courtoisie, son regard semblait rougeoyer. Aussi le sorcier s'empressa de rajouter:

-Bien sûr que non. Mais il s'agit d'un travail où les clients sont assez durs à contenter, vous voyez?

La lueur rouge avait disparu mais elle fut remplacé par autre chose qui, étrangement, fit mal à Colin.

-Votre métier a l'air compliqué.

-Oui, il me prend une très grande partie de mon temps et le vôtre?

-Je suis surtout de service de nuit. Le métier de chirurgien demande une grande part d'investissement personnel. Du coup, j'ai l'impression d'être un..... vampire.

Ce dernier mot, Théo l'ajouta en souriant de son audace. Après tout, si Colin répétait ce qu'il avait dit, il était un vampire mort. Heureusement qu'il avait changé d'identité.

-Attendez une minute..... vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes..... un......

« Finalement, je suis bien un vampire mort. Adieu monde cruel, pensa Théo ».

Le regard horrifié, que son vis-à-vis lui lançait, ne présageait rien de bon. Alors il attendit la mort dans l'âme la confirmation de ses peurs. Il voyait déjà sa cousine pleurer sa mort, Draco la mine grave lui annoncer l'heure de sa mort.

-...... un chirurgien, vous êtes un moldu!

Sursautant légèrement, Théo lui demanda de répéter. Quand il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait entendu, il fut soulagé:

-Non je n'en suis pas un. Je suis un né moldu, mais je préfère travailler chez eux. Que voulez-vous, c'est l'habitude de la technologie. Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

Alors que Colin allait parler, un serveur déposa leurs verres:

-Voilà vos boissons messieurs. Désirez-vous autre chose?

Colin commanda un fish and chips et Théo un steak bien saignant accompagné de pommes de terre dorées.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Théo entraîna la conversation vers la vie affective du détective privé.

Réticent au début, Colin commença à lui relater cet aperçu de sa vie. Grâce aux nombreux verres de Beaujolais, que le vampire lui donnait à chaque fois qu'il vidait son verre, le sorcier lui parla à cœur ouvert de sa vie sentimentale.

A travers tout son charabia, Théo discerna une chose, elle était au niveau zéro, glacial, le néant. Bien que cela le gênait un « peu », Théo avait envie de profiter de l'état du petit blond pour soulager son appétit. Aussi, il demanda l'addition à un serveur qui lui fit les eux doux et du rentre dedans.

Perdant toute pudeur, Colin agrippa le vampire par le col et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ne s'y attendant pas, Théo se crispa, puis il répondit, avec voracité, au baiser.

Pendant leur échange, les buveurs avaient regardé la scène estomaqués. Non parce que les couples gays n'existaient pas. Au contraire, il y en avait beaucoup dans la société sorcière. Ce qui les étonnaient, était de voir, enfin, Colin avec quelqu'un.

En effet, étant un habitué, le jeune détective privé venait depuis deux ans dans cette taverne et la même heure. Donc tous les clients le connaissaient et l'appréciaient.

Voyant cela, les clients applaudirent et félicitèrent l'heureux couple. Rougissant et un peu dégrisé, il se détacha de « son » homme. Et il constata que sa tenue frôlait presque l'indécence.

Et effet, la chemise et sa veste étaient ouvertes. La ceinture de son pantalon était ouverte ainsi que le bouton. Sa cravate avait été desserré. Quant au vampire, il était toujours décent sauf sur deux détails. Ses cheveux montrèrent l'acharnement su plus jeune à vouloir le « recoiffer ». Et une érection impressionnante déformant son pantalon.

Pas du tout gêné de son état, Théo réserva une chambre et il emmena Colin sous les applaudissements, des clients essuyaient des larmes de fierté.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, Colin eut juste le temps de lancer un insonorus que Théo se précipita sur lui. Celui-ci entreprit de redécouvrir se bouche ensuite sans suivi une lutte pour la dominance. Mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Colin, son futur amant le plaqua contre un mur afin de montrer qu'il était le dominant.

Sous la surprise, et un peu la douleur, Colin gémit sensuellement. Théo le décolla du mur, après avoir soigneusement noué, autour de sa taille les jambes du sorcier. Colin pouvait sentir clairement la bosse, qui déformait le pantalon de son vis-à-vis, butée contre ses fesses. Sous cette agréable friction, il commença à mimer l'acte. A l'entente du gémissement poussé par le vampire, Colin en déduisit qu'il appréciait énormément.

Tenant à contrôler la situation, le vampire, tout en reculant vers le lit, s'assit au bord. Puis il lécha le cou du jeune homme en le déshabillant.

Loin d'être inactif, le sorcier entreprit, lui aussi, de dévêtir son partenaire. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il toucha sa peau qui trouvait plutôt froide pour un humain. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de s'y attarder car le vampire suçait avec délectation un des bouts de chair.

Ne souhaitant pas totalement dégriser sa victime, Théo l'hypnotisa et il le mordit, au-dessus du téton, Colin. Ce dernier, sous le coup, se tendit mais finit par gémir.

Théo de son côté n'en menait pas large. Ce sang le rendait, littéralement, fou. Ce goût de marron glacé allait lui faire perdre le raison. Mais aussi, le comblait de joie mais pour le moment, Théo ne souhaitait pas se concentrer que sur son plaisir et celui qui donnait. Alors qu'il continuait son exploration mordant ça et là le sorcier. Assez vite, Colin se retrouva nu et la braguette ouverte. D'ailleurs, Colin masturbait le membre de son vis-à-vis tout en le dévorant des yeux.

Appréciant la caresse, Théo l'embrassa sauvagement pour lui présenter ses doigts ensuite. Le sorcier suça avec délectation les doigts de son amant qui lui faisait un « suçon » dans le cou.

Les trouvant suffisamment humidifiées, le vampire caressa avec un doigt l'entrée du blond et il commença à faire de lents vas-et-vients à l'intérieur de son amant.

Au début, le sorcier se crispa puis se détendit. A l'entrée du second doigt, il ressentit un fort inconfort (l.w: ça rime lol). Puis, il grimaça franchement à l'entrée du troisième. S'en apercevant, Théo entreprit de le masturber de le détendre. Puis soudain, il toucha la prostate du blond qui éjacula dans la main du vampire. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à le pénétrer avec son membre, il sentit le corps du sorcier s'alourdit anormalement.

Prenant peur, il lui releva le visage et il constata avec stupeur que Colin s'était, bel et bien, endormi. Théo le détacha de lui, le nettoya et il le coucha. Le vampire resta deux heures à lui caresser les cheveux. Quand soudain, il se rappela les mots de sa cousine:

« Tu rencontreras ton calice dans les jours à venir ».

Puis il passa en revue toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Le fait que ses pulsions soient aussi poussées que d'habitude. Encore maintenant, il avait envie du sorcier.

Alors, étrangement, Théo prit peur et il se leva dans un bond et il s'enfuit comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. Il venait de comprendre que Colin Crivey était son calice et il avait du mal à l'accepter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir suivi les gardes et promis à Neville de le revoir, Harry avait été introduit dans un salon richement décoré. C'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait.

Ce salon était assez grand, il pouvait largement contenir une trentaine de personnes. De nombreuses tentures jonchaient les murs. Sur le mur, au-dessus de la cheminée, il y avait des armoiries surmontées d'une couronne. Tout comme le reste de la demeure, les couleurs oscillaient entre le noir et le vert. Seule une chaise à bascule, tenue à l'écart, était d'un bleu pastel. Cet élément détonnait avec le reste de la pièce qui ne montrait que du faste. Du plafond, un lustre descendait pour illuminer le salon. Des chandeliers en cristal étaient déposés sur des petites tables en ébène. Il y avait plusieurs ottomanes.

Alors qu'Harry admirait le salon, deux raclements de gorge se firent. Surpris, le rouge et or se retourna pour aviser deux hommes blonds. Les deux hommes portaient des ensembles trois pièces avec des robes de sorcier. L'un avait une robe bleue nuit, comme ses yeux, et l'autre en portait une blanche.

Quant aux deux hommes, plutôt vampires, ils détaillaient le survivant. L'un avec méfiance, l'autre avec sympathie. Harry le préféra à celui qui avait la robe bleue nuit.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier prit la parole:

-Bonsoir, jeune homme. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je me nomme Abraxas Damian Malfoy et voici......

-Son frère Dominic Ludwig Malfoy, termina l'autre vampire.

-Nous sommes ici car tu es, à ce que l'on m'a dit, le calice de mon petit-fils, Draco. Au fait, comment te nommes-tu?

-Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Mais il y a erreur, votre petit-fils ne peut pas me prendre pour son calice car......

-Cependant, c'est le cas, coupa sèchement Abraxas.

-Saches Harry, que c'est ainsi et que tu ne pourras rien changer. Après tout, j'espère que tu t'y feras assez vite...

-Balivernes. Aucun calice n'a remis en question son statut, et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui, coupa Abraxas à nouveau.

-Dans ce cas, Abraxas, il va falloir vous y faire car jamais je ne me soumettrai. J'ai vu pire que ça et j'ai survécu, alors vos menaces ne me font pas peur, s'emporta Harry.

Sous le coup de la colère, la magie du brun se libéra et elle se fit ressentir jusque chez Séverus. Pendant un moment, tout le monde, et surtout Adraxas et Dominic, furent abasourdis. Mais malheureusement, la magie du survivant commençait à vouloir s'échapper de son corps.

Venant de nul part, Draco l'enlaça et il commença à le bercer tout en disant des mots réconfortants. Petit à petit, le brun se calma et regarda, stupéfait, le blond qui avait réussi à arrêter sa crise.

-Grand-père, mon oncle, puis-je savoir ce que vous lui avez fait? grogna Draco en serrant Harry, avec possessivité, contre lui.

-Mais rien, je voulais tester ses capacités à être ton calice.

-Avouez que vous y êtes allés un peu fort, mon cher frère.

-Je m'en excuse déjà, Dominic.

S'adressant à Harry:

-Veuillez me pardonner jeune homme.

Puis il demanda à son frère et à son petit-fils de sortir. Ensuite, il s'assit en face du survivant:

-Voyez-vous Harry, je comprends parfaitement votre colère puisqu'il se trouve que ma mère a connu le même sort que vous. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que quand un vampire sent la présence de son calice, il peut réagir de trois manières différentes. Soit il le kidnappe afin de le garder auprès de lui afin de le protéger des autres vampires. Soit, il le renie, d'ailleurs, c'est extrêmement dangereux pour le calice et le vampire. Ou sinon, pris d'une soif incontrôlable, le vampire tue son calice. Ma mère, bien qu'elle nous aima énormément mon frère et moi, a toujours ressenti de l'amertume envers mon père. Ce dernier était trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître que ce sentiment avait été provoqué par lui.

-Je comprends mais vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose?

-J'en suis navré pour vous.

-Et ses parents?

Abraxas s'assombrit, et bien qu'il soit jeune physiquement, il sembla faire son âge.

-Ils ne peuvent pas. Lucius et Narcissa ne bougent plus depuis les deux ans de leur fils. Mais c'est à lui de vous en expliquer la raison, Harry. En tout cas, sachez-le, je suis content que tu sois lié à Draco.

Étonnement, ces paroles firent du bien au brun.

-Merci beaucoup Abraxas. Finalement, je vous trouve nettement plus sympathique maintenant.

-Oh! Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Harry, je suis sévère mais je ne mords pas sauf quand j'ai faim. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'à mon retour, les choses auront évolué positivement pour tout le monde.

-Ah! Parce que vous repartez?

-Oui. J'ai des choses à régler avec d'autres clans de vampire en vue de la prochaine passation de pouvoir à Draco.

-Eh! Bien, je vous souhaite un très bon voyage et bonne chance.

-Moi de même Harry.... Bonne chance.

_____________________________________________________________________

Pardon Pardon. Ne me tuer pas. Don't kill me please.

Bon trêve de plaisanterie. J'espère que la suite vous plait. Moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Merci pour les 100 reviews que j'ai reçu depuis que j'écris cette histoire.

Sinon dans la suite, les choses vont devenir de plus en plus intéressantes. Vous découvrirez l'identité du vampire qui fait battre le pauvre cœur de Pansy, la vie de famille des Weasley et autres.

Je ferai une nouvelle liste de personnages.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule: Ultimatum, partie 1.

A+ laissez-moi pleins de reviews.

L.W.


	8. Ultimatum, partie 1

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables .

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Nouvelle présentation des personnages: J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelques petites incohérences.

Les liens amoureux hors calice:

-Ron et Hermione sont mariés.

-Bill et Fleur sont mariés.

-Charlie et Tonks (Nymphadora) sont mariés.

-Fred et Alicia Spinnet sont mariés.

-George et Angelina Johnson sont mariés.

-Ginny et Dean Thomas sont mariés.

Les personnages morts dans l'histoire:

-Dennis Crivey, tué par des mangemorts.

-Percy Weasley, tué par des mangemorts.

-Desdémone, morte.

Les liens familiaux:

-Steven Weasley, fils de Bill et Fleur Weasley.

-George Weasley, fils de Fred et Alicia Weasley.

-Fred Weasley, fils de George et Angelina Weasley.

-Moira Weasley, fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

-Mike et Margaret Granger, parents de Hermione.

-Jonathan, Cody et Jack Weasley, fils de Dean et Ginny Thomas.

-Abraxas Malfoy, grand-père de Draco.

-Dominic Malfoy, frère d'Abraxas.

-Franck et Joshua Zabini, fils de Blaise et Neville Zabini.

-Sirius et Narcissa sont issus de la même famille.

-Pansy et Théodore sont cousins.

Les liens amoureux entre calice et vampire/ vampire et vampire:

-Colin Crivey, calice de Théodore Nott.

-Destinés, Pansy et le vampire mystère (l.w:lol, pas envie de faire de spoiler pour celui-ci).

Personnage(s) supposé(s) mauvais:

-Lucas, vampire semblant être très amoureux de Draco.

C'est tout pour le moment.

Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture.

8- Ultimatum (partie 1).

_Le même soir -Trois heures du matin-._

Après avoir trouvé son cousin, Pansy le trouva étrange mais elle préféra attendre avant de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le blond, Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords. Mais il préféra les ignorer:

« Après tout, il était consentant et il appréciait énormément, pensa t-il ».

Pansy, de son côté, pensait au vampire qu'elle avait vu chez Séverus. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Alors..., amorça Séverus en regardant le jeune vampire.

-.... oui.....

-Donc......

-..... hm.....

-Et......

Un haussement d'épaule répondit au brun. Quant aux autres habitants de la pièce, ils étaient estomaqués. Depuis le départ de la vampire, le vampire châtain était devenu très silencieux. A chaque question posée par Séverus, le jeune buveur de sang répondait par monosyllabes ou par onomatopées.

D'ailleurs, il semblait que rien ne pouvait le sortir de son état de « béatitude dépressive ». Cet état inquiétait beaucoup Rémus qui se faisait du soucis pour celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il ne se nourrissait même plus.

Alarmé, Rémus avait confié ses inquiétudes à son mari qui décida dans toucher quelques mots à son « fils » avec tact et psychologie.

Cependant, devant le résultat, Séverus ne put que confirmer les craintes de son calice. Ce dernier l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Tu penses que c'est la disparition de Harry qui le rend si triste. Après tout, Cédric l'a toujours considéré comme son petit frère, tenta d'expliquer Rémus.

-Harry.... ne le prends pas mal, amour mais il semblerait que ce se soit pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qu.... tu parles de Pansy? Pansy et Cédric.... ensemble.... amoureux!

-Oui, enfin pas vrai....

-Tu te rends compte, mon bébé est amoureux mais c'est merveilleux Sév. Il faut que je lui en parle et que je le félicite...

-Attends, ne nous emballons pas. On ne sait pas encore si il y a la réciproque. On est sûr pour Cédric mais pas Pansy.

-Bien. On va attendre. Sinon les informations, qu'elle nous a données, sont intéressantes?

-Oui. Tout est écrit.

-Elle ne risque pas d'avoir des ennuis?

-Normalement non. Quant à Cédric, il va falloir le forcer à se nourrir si il veut avoir une chance de revoir Pansy.

-Bien, alors tu vas le faire. Moi, il faut que je file à Poudlard. Passe une bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, il transplana.

« A quel moment, le courage griffondorien, de Rémus, a fait place à la ruse serpentarde, pensa Séverus ».

Séverus s'arrêta à la chambranle de la chambre de Cédric oû celui-ci se morfondait sur lui-même.

Cédric Snape, né Diggory, était plongé dans ses pensées ou plutôt, il pensait à une brunette aux formes alléchantes. Il souhaitait la revoir quitte à en mourir après. Mais, il ne pouvait pas, elle était partie.

Étant un vampire, il avait cru qu'il aurait eu un calice comme Séveurs. Mais non, à sa grande surprise, il s'était amouraché d'une vampire qui ne semblait pas être intéressée par lui (l.w: on a pas les mêmes yeux).

« Si ça trouve, elle a déjà un calice, pensa t-il amèrement ».

Loin d'imaginer ces pensées, Séverus repensait à l'époque où il avait changé la vie de son « fils ».

Officiellement, Cédric était mort à la fin de sa septième année, après avoir été tué par Peter (l.w: Mort au rat). Comme tout le monde le savait, Harry avait ramené son corps comme il lui avait demandé.

Devant le chagrin de tout le monde, Desdémone (l.w: elle est géniale, cette fille) avait proposé de le ressusciter par l'intermédiaire de Séverus. Bien que le sang de ce dernier soit puissant, il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour réveiller un mort.

Après une « transfusion de sang », Séverus le changea en vampire et c'est ainsi que Séverus et Rémus eurent un fils.

Ce n'est que l'année suivante, que tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix avaient été mis au courant. De nombreux liens se tissèrent entre eux, surtout entre Harry et Cédric. Ce dernier avait été d'un grand secours moral et il le protégeait comme son grand-frère. Un peu suspicieux, au début, Sirius avait fini par accepter que le vampire châtain se comporte comme une sorte de « maman poule » envers le survivant. Oubliant leur rancune, les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient noués d'amitié avec le vampire et le sollicitaient souvent. Quant aux vrais parents de Cédric, ils ne furent jamais au courant de l'état de leur fils puisque celui-ci préférait ne pas les attrister davantage.

« D'ailleurs en parlant d'attristement, il serait temps qu'il arrête de se morfondre, pensa le vampire brun ».

-Cédric, il est temps que l'on est vraiment une conversation sérieuse?

Celui-ci se retourna et il regarda son père comme si il lui avait annoncé que les vampires étaient des êtres diurnes.

Face à l'étonnement manifeste de son fils, il décida de suivre les « précieux » conseils de Sirius.

-Je sais que tu te sens mal mais il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes.

-.....mouais.

Encouragé par ce mot qui faisait deux syllabes, Séverus enchaîna:

-Pansy serait déçu si elle te voyait dans cet état....

A l'entente du nom de la vampire, les yeux de l'ancien champion s'illuminèrent. Et il imaginait déjà ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Voyant qu'il parlait aux murs, le professeur de potions décida de lui faire prendre connaissance avec la réalité:

-CEDRIC VAS-TU M'ÉCOUTER A LA FIN ET CESSE DE PENSER A PANSY, voilà, je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de demander au clébard son avis. Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, monsieur est un pro de la drague et des problèmes de cœur. Attends que je te mette la main dessus Black.

-Je me disais aussi..

-Oui..

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui vient me voir. Après tout, c'est un secret de polichinelle. Tu es nul en affaire de cœur, mon cher père.

Alors là, Séverus était soufflé. La seule chose, qui l'avait fait réagir, était le fait de s'être ridiculisé. Soupirant de lassitude, il se tourna vers son fils.

-Bon écoute, selon les informations que Pansy nous a données, nous avons peu de temps pour sauver Harry. Je ne pense pas que tu reverras Pansy. Mais je peux essayer d'user de mon influence auprès de Draco pour qu'il t'accepte dans son clan.

-Vraiment, tu ferais ça?

-Oui.

-Vrai de vrai?

A ce moment, Séverus avait l'impression de se trouver devant un enfant de quatre ans qui voulait la confirmation de l'existence du père noël.

-Oui puisque je te le dis.

-Merci beaucoup. Bon j'ai la dalle c'est quand qu'on mange?

Son père soupira d'épuisement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius, de son côté, avait des soucis. Comme par exemple, de savoir à quelle heure se terminait le dîner chez le ministre. Ou, il espérait que ses enfants se comportaient comme des anges avec Albus. Mais le plus important, était de savoir si Harry tenait le coup, loin d'eux.

-Donc Monsieur Black, je me disais que votre aide a été très précieuse mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'acceptez pas de vous occuper de la prison d'Azkaban. Vous avez toutes les qualités requises.....

-Je préfère m'occuper de mes enfants. Comme vous le savez, les enfants de nos jours, il suffit que l'on arrête de les surveiller et hop, ils vous pondent une nouvelle bêtise.

-Ah!Oui en effet. Je ne vous avais pas raconté ce que mon petit-fils Antoine a fait quand il avait dix ans.....

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire. Ah! Alastor, mon sauveur..... Quoi!? Traite, comment oses-tu te défiler avec cette excuse idiote: une affaire urgente à régler. C'est ça. Ah! Arthur, mon vieil ami. Hein quoi? Toi aussi. Menteur, ça fait longtemps que Molly n'a pas eu d'autres enfants. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle en a toujours sept. Ah! Sauvé Kingsley, ça c'est un ami...... quoi? Mais c'est une épidémie.... Oh! Tiens, qu'est ce qu'Androméda ? Elle ne se sent pas bien? Mais où est Ted? Ah! Il est littéralement suspendu aux lèvres du ministre, c'est mon jour de chance ».

-Androméda, tu ne te sens pas bien. Non Ted, ne te dérange pas. Et vous aussi Monsieur le ministre. De toutes façons, nous revenons vite.

-Oh! Non, prenez votre temps.

-Bien, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Et Sirius s'éclipsa avec sa cousine. Une fois dans la couloir, il s'enquit de sa santé:

-Tu vas un peu mieux?

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis que tu m'as éloigné du salon, merci du fond du coeur Sirius.

-Au mais c'est normal chère cousine. Je ne sais pas comment Ted fait pour le supporter.

-Ils sont amis depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Pourtant, Ted est un moldu!

-Oui mais ils étaient voisins. Et comme tu le sais, Ted n'a jamais été très effrayé par les sorciers.

-Oui. Il fallait soit être griffondor ou suicidaire pour t'épouser.

Cette remarque lui valut une tape sur la tête.

-Je disais ça par rapport à Bellatrix.

-Oui en effet.

Un long silence régnait maintenant dans le couloir. On pouvait même entendre des brides de conversation provenant du salon.

-Au fait comment va Nymphadora?

-La Roumanie lui plaît toujours autant.

-Ce ne serait pas ce qui se trouve en Roumanie qui lui plaît tant, ironisa Sirius.

-Tu as parfaitement compris. Bon il est temps d'y retourner.

Devant le palissement soudain de son cousin, Androméda poursuivit:

-Pars, je trouverai bien une excuse à raconter.

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie.

Sue ceux, il transplana chez lui pour trouver endormis sur le canapé Albus, Hagrid, Kenny et Kendra.

Avant d'aller coucher ses enfants, il appela Ron afin de le mettre au courant de la situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bien.....merci Sirius, je vais lui en parler, répondit Ron avant de raccrocher (l.w: ben oui, j'allais quand même pas le laisser sans téléphone, nan mais).

Le rouquin monta à l'étage, évolua lentement dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte.

S'attelant à la chambranle de la porte, il contempla la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Cette porte débouchait sur une chambre d'enfant. Elle était blanche avec des rubans roses. Sur les murs, de nombreuses fées voletaient. Mais à présent, elles étaient, toutes, même la fée grincheuse, autour d'un lit où se trouvait Hermione, sa femme, et leur petit fille, Moira.

Moira Hermione Weasley était une mignonne petite rousse de deux ans. La petite fille était le portrait craché de sa mère sauf pour la couleur des yeux et des cheveux. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux bouclés étaient roux. Quelques tâches de rousseur parsemaient son petit nez mutin. Du haut de ses deux ans, Moira faisait la joie de ses parents et, surtout, de ses grand-parents. Moira avait hérité de sa mère, l'intelligence, et de son père, un appétit pantagruel. Molly la chouchoutait avec l'aide de Margaret Granger, la mère de Hermione. Étant la seule petite-fille, la petite rouquine était énormément gâté.

Bill et Fleur avaient eu un fils, qui a maintenant onze ans, nommé Steven. Ils vivaient en France. Charlie et Nymphadora s'étaient mariés à la fin de la guerre. Ils vivaient en Roumanie. Quant aux jumeaux, Fred et George, ils avaient épousé simultanément Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Jonhson, deux anciennes griffondor. Elles étaient toutes les deux des poursuiveuses. Alicia jouait dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et Angelina dans celle d'Écosse. Les deux couples respectifs eurent un enfant chacun. Souhaitant mettre davantage de confusion, Fred nomma son fils George et George, appela son fils Fred. Seules leurs mères parvenaient à les différencier . Ils étaient tous les deux âgés de dix ans. Quant à Ginny, elle épousa Dean Thomas, au grand désespoir de ses frères. Elle eut trois fils. L'aîné se nommait Jonathan, il était âgé de cinq ans. Le second, Cody, avait quatre ans et le dernier, Jack, avait trois ans.

Désespérée de voir qu'elle n'avait que des petit-fils, Molly fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle avait, enfin, une petite-fille. Aussi tout le monde s'habitua très vite à ce qu'elle passe des heures entières, au téléphone avec la mère de sa belle-fille, à parler des dernières prouesses de Moira.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, ce fut sans grande surprise d'apprendre leurs fiançailles à la fin de leur septième année. Deux ans plus tard, ils se marièrent avec comme témoin Harry.

Mais depuis sa disposition tout était devenu sans dessus dessous dans la communauté sorcière. La gazette des sorciers avait commencé à émettre des hypothèses toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Ce fut Dean, le nouveau directeur, qui mit de l'ordre en publiant l'interview de Sirius et de Rémus.

Souhaitant mettre les choses au clair et retrouver leur meilleur ami, Ron et Harry, avaient demandé à Colin de se lancer à sa recherche.

D'ailleurs, ce fut pour cette raison que Ron était venu voir sa femme. Après avoir embrassé sa fille, à son tour, le couple descendit et s'assit dans le salon.

-Alors? demanda avec avidité Hermoine.

-Harry est retenu par un vampire nommé Draco, ça on le savait déjà. Mais, accroche-toi, il se trouve que ce vampire l'a enlevé car Harry est son calice.

-Comme Rémus! Cela explique un peu mieux la situation.

-Oui. A ce que Sirius m'a dit, les vampires ne savent pas que Harry est le survivant. En fait, pour eux, c'est juste un sorcier puissant mais sans plus.

-Pourtant, je croyais que les vampires pouvaient déceler certaines choses chez leurs calices.

-Oui mais, pour eux, il n'existe pas trop de sorcier vraiment extraordinaire pour qu'ils s'y intéressent vraiment.

-Et qu'est-ce que Sirius compte faire? Allez sauver Harry? C'est de la folie Ron!

-Mais non. Écoute, Séverus va nous aider.

-Oui mais, on a que deux vampires et combien sont-ils? Des centaines, des milliers....

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Il y a un vampire très proche de Draco et de Séverus qui va nous aider.

-Bon vous y serez combien?

-Justement, je préférerais que tu restes ici avec Moira et que tu ailles chez tes parents ou chez les miens. Sinon, il y aura Dean, Seamus, Sirius, Séverus, Rémus, Alastor, mon père, mes frères sauf Charlie, Colin, Cédric et moi.

-Rémus vient! Mais c'est dangereux, les vampires, à part Séverus et Desdémone, ont une sainte horreur des gens touchés de lycanthropie.

-Oui mais Séverus sera là.

-Et Albus ne vient pas?

-Le poste de directeur ne doit pas être vide.

-Bon, j'espère que vous ferez attention, surtout toi Ron!

-Comme toujours!

-Oui, oui, c'est ça. Au fait, quand partez-vous?

-Demain matin.

-Bien, bonne chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loin d'imaginer ce qui se tramait, Harry courait à travers le château. N'étant pas habitué à une vie oisive, le brun essayait de trouver un moyen de s'occuper. Mais après s'être gentiment fait m'être à la porte des cuisines, le survivant dut passer la majorité de son temps à la bibliothèque.

Heureusement que Dominic, l'oncle de Draco, passait le voir de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, Harry attendait ces moments avec impatience. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le boudoir adjacent à la bibliothèque.

Arrivant en avance, le survivant prit le temps de redécouvrir le lieu. Toujours dans des tons sombres, le boudoir avait connotation beaucoup plus intime. Une large banquette noire se trouvait sous une fenêtre. Devant la cheminée, il y avait un grand tapis touffu. Et au-dessus de la cheminée, on pouvait apercevoir un tableau qui semblait éclairer la pièce.

Depuis que Harry s'était, un peu, habitué au château, il avait remarqué que les vampires avaient un goût prononcé pour l'art sanglant et sensuel, voire érotique. Mais celui-ci, était différent. Le tableau représentait un homme blond jouant avec son fils blond qui ne devait pas être plus vieux de deux ans. Pendant que le garçon et le père se chahutaient, une femme blonde, la mère, riait des prouesses de son fils à vouloir « chasser » son père. On pouvait constater que la mère caressait tendrement de sa main son ventre rebondi.

Entendant su bruit dans le couloir, Harry alla regarder mais, à ce qu'il vit, il se sentit pétrifier.

A quelques mètres, de lui, se tenaient Draco, Blaise et le vampire qui l'avait sauvagement aggréssé. Ce dernier remarqua le sorcier et il se colla au prince. Harry, qui s'était caché, sentit un désir irrépressible d'aller décoller cette sangsue de Draco:

« Il se prend pour qui! Aux dernières nouvelles, Draco est MON vampire et JE suis SON calice..... ».

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, mais surtout du fait qu'il acceptait sa condition, Harry rougit.

Draco, qui avait senti la magie de son calice faire encore des siennes, le fit sortir de sa cachette pour l'embrasser sulfureusement.

Quand ils reprirent leurs respirations, surtout le survivant, Draco se délecta su goût de son brun et il se retint, à temps, de le mordre.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas?

-Euh.... non ça va Draco. Ton oncle me tient compagnie. Et puis, à ce qu'il m'a dit, ton emploi du temps est.....

La suite fut avalée par la bouche de Draco. A l'entente de son prénom, il s'était déconnecté de la réalité et imaginait le brun en train de gémir son nom. Alors qu'il commençait à avoir des gestes très appuyés, il fut interrompu par son grand-père et son oncle. Quant à Abraxas, celui-ci était scandalisé. Son petit-fils se conduisait comme un animal en rut. Dominic souriait devant la fougue de la jeunesse. Harry prit une teinte coquelicot quand il remarqua qu'une de ses jambes était accostée sur une hanche du blond. Blaise se retenait d'exploser de rire et Lucas bouillonnait.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, je ne pense pas t'avoir aussi mal élevé, tonna Abraxas puis s'adressant à Harry, bonjour jeune homme.

-Euh.... bonjour.

-Navré grand-père, dit le blond pas du tout désolé.

Se détachant du brun, Draco lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Des crises de jalousie de ce genre, j'en redemande tous les jours.

Puis il partit laissant son oncle avec son calice:

-Euh.... bonjour.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné, c'est normal Harry.

-Euh..... oui. Au fait, je croyais qu'Abraxas était déjà partie!

-Il ne part que dans deux jours.

-Oh! Je vois.

-Il tient à mettre des choses au clair avec Draco. Quant à moi, je reste.

_____________________________________________________________________

Voilà la suite vous plaît toujours autant.

Qui avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Cédric?

Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous faire un Twilight version Harry Potter. C'est juste que je trouve dommage que ce personnage soit mort aussi vite.

Alors laissez-moi pleins de reviews please.

L.W.


	9. Ultimatum, partie 2

**Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables . **

**Merci.**

**Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.**

**Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.**

**Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**9- ****Ultimatum ****(partie 2).**

**Bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas encore se l'avouer, Harry acceptait de plus en plus sa condition de calice.**

**D'ailleurs, il passait le plus clair de son temps à trouver des renseignements sur les calices à la bibliothèque. Dominic se dévouait volontiers pour lui expliquer ce qui ne comprenait pas.**

**Par exemple, il y avait eu ce moment gênant où Harry avait lu qu'une fois les deux cérémonies achevées, les calices avaient une soudaine montée de libido. C'est pendant cette période qu'un calice devenait très fertile. Mais Dominic avait apaisé ses craintes en lui disant que tous les calices réagissaient de la même manière. Donc, il n'avait pas de raison à avoir peur d'être pris pour un pervers par Draco (l.w: pff, c'est lui le pervers, t'inquiète ryry!).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Dépêche-toi Pansy! Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on se rende compte de notre absence, pressa Théo.**

**-Oui, oui. Mais je ne trouve pas ma broche!**

**-Tu m'énerves!**

**-Ben si tu n'es pas content, pars devant, grommela la brune.**

**-Bien, à plus tard.**

**Contente de s'être débarrassée de son cousin, la vampire ramassa la broche qu'elle avait fait « tomber » accidentellement, et la métamorphosa en baguette. La pointant vers le ciel, Pansy murmura:**

**-**_**Lumos maxima**_**.**

**Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas que derrière elle, une ombre venait de disparaître en direction du château. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A la lisière de la Forêt interdite, la « Rescue Team », nom donné par George le fils de Fred, attendait aussi patiemment qu'elle le pouvait. Bien que tout était silencieux, cela n'empêchait pas Séverus d'utiliser la légimencie sur ses camarades d'arme. Afin d'éviter de se retrouver seul le moment crucial:**

**« Ah!Poudlard... son lac gigantesque, son merveilleux château, le magnifique village de pré-au-lard. Ah! Que de nostalgie, pensa Seamus »**

**« J'espère qu'une fois que Harry sera libéré, il prendra volontiers le thé avec moi, se dit Hagrid ».**

**« Putain de bordel de merde! (l.w: veuillez l'excuser pour son écart de langage ****TT****). J'ai oublié de dire à Ginny que je rentrerai tard ce soir. Il faut que le l'appelle. Ah! Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié cette fichue protection, gémit intérieurement Dean »**

**« Il faudrait que l'on n'oublie pas de réparer les fausses mains électriques, pensèrent simultanément Fred et George »**

**« Tiens, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Moira. Il faut que je prévienne le ministre que je prendrai un jour de congé, nota mentalement Ron ».**

**« Il faut que je demande à Ron quel jouet Moira aime en ce moment, pensa Arthur ».**

**« Magnifique.... le terrain de quidditch, ça faisait longtemps. Mais maintenant, Pansy est dix mille fois plus importante, soupira Cédric dans son for intérieur ».**

**« J'espère que Steven ne traîne pas dans les couloirs de Beaux-Batons, s'inquiéta mentalement Bill ».**

**« Non mais. Attends qu'on soit face à face Draco et je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à mon filleul, fils de Lily et de James mon meilleur ami. Harry est comme l'un de mes enfants. Au fait, j'espère que Molly va s'en sortir avec eux? se demanda Sirius. »**

**« J'espère que je reverrai assez vite Théophile, soupira Colin »**

**« Je me demande si Séverus est stupide. Vigilance constance, vigilance constance, c'est stupide de prêter sa baguette. A quoi ça sert que l'on spécifie que c'est personnel?! Non mais où va le monde maintenant, maugréa intérieurement Alastor ».**

**L'objet des pensées de l'auror sursauta et fut estomaqué. Au lieu que tout le monde se fasse du soucis ou pense au bien-être du survivant. Ils pensaient, tous, à des choses futiles. Seul Rémus, dont les pensées étaient impénétrables, à cause de son statut de loup-garou; semblait être plus concentré sur la mission.**

**Cependant, il était rassuré sur le fait qu'ils ne s'enfuiront pas comme des lâches (l.w: il a oublié que ce sont des griffi. ). Séverus était inquiet devant tant d'insouciance ou de stupidité, au choix.**

**Puis soudain, une lumière éblouissante apparut au-dessus de la cime des arbres de la forêt. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les sorciers se trouvaient aux côtés de Pansy. Cette dernière, loin d'être surprise, leur fit signe de la suivre, après avoir rendu sa baguette à Séverus qui devina Alastor soupirer de soulagement. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle leur signala de s'arrêter et elle continua d'avancer, seule, pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas été remarquée. Quelques instants après, elle revint et ils reprirent leur avancée avec une confiance suicidaire.**

**Si ils ne s'arrêtaient pas toutes les minutes en chemin, c'est grâce à Pansy mais également grâce à l'explosion de magie de Harry. La « Rescue Team » n'avait qu'à suivre les résidus de magie. Pansy leur évitait de faire de mauvaises rencontres. **

**Quand le brun s'était énervé (chap. ), sa magie avait eu des conséquences étranges sur la végétation. Aussi, on pouvait apercevoir des arbres ayant des étranges courbures. Sur le sol, de légères traînées dorées étaient visibles. Et certaines fleurs avaient revêtu des couleurs sortant de l'ordinaire. **

**-Comme si la forêt était pas déjà assez bizarre, murmura Ron après voir envoyer un bouquet de fleurs, proche des hortensias, à Hermione via la magie.**

**Après les avoir faits entrer dans le château, Pansy les guida jusqu'à la chambre du survivant. Sauf qu'il avait deux problèmes que la brune n'avait pas prévu. La première fut que Lucas, qu'il l'espionnait depuis qu'elle avait lancé le signal, était partie prévenir Blaise de leur entrée. Le chef de la garde n'avait qu'à se laisser porter par son odorat surdéveloppé pour les trouver, ce qui était d'une facilité pour lui.**

**Et la seconde erreur, fut, que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Abraxas.**

**Celui-ci, d'abord surpris de l'intrusion dans sa chambre, faillit laisser passer. Après tout, il avait toujours considéré Pansy comme une sorte de petite-fille. Mais quand il sentit l'odeur des mortels mais surtout du loup-garou, il fronça ses sourcils de mécontentement. Il y avait un loup-garou dans son château!**

**Au même moment, Blaise et ses gardes arrivèrent et les encerclèrent. Draco, qui avait été prévenu par Lucas, fut choqué de voir la brune en compagnie des mortels et son parrain. Intelligent, mais aidé par ce que Lucas avait commencé à lui dire, il en déduisit qu'ils étaient venus lui prendre, son calice, son Harry. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, le « damoiseau en détresse » débarqua en compagnie de Dominic avec qui il semblait avoir une conversation passionnante, Harry lui expliquait les règles du quidditch. **

**Quand le golden boy remarqua Ron, il fut heureux puis voyant tous les autres, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela fut confirmé quand Draco l'entraîna dans sa nouvelle chambre qui était mitoyenne avec celle du blond. Ce dernier, après l'avoir propulsé sur le lit (l.w: et non ce n'est pas un lemon), lui dit toisant:**

**-L'ultimatum est fini. Que tu le veuilles ou non, la cérémonies aura lieu dans les prochains jours. Je t'avais prévenu mais tu as préféré me duper. Alors mesure la conséquence de tes actes.**

**Et il le quitta laissant un Harry inquiet du sort de ses amis.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Blaise conduis-les aux cachots. Quant à toi Pansy, tu es assigné à résidence mais avant je veux savoir avec qui tu es allé chez les mortels? demanda d'un ton polaire Draco.**

**-Ah! Oui, alors pourquoi est-ce que Théo sentait l'humain quand je l'ai croise! Et surtout l'odeur de celui -là, déclara Lucas en désignant Colin.**

**-Blaise, veuillez aller chercher Théodore Nott, ordonna Abraxas.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Théo arriva encadrer par deux gardes:**

**-Je vais être direct Théo. As-tu, oui ou non, mordu ce mortel? demanda Draco.**

**-C'est évident Drake. Bien sûr...**

**-Silence jeune homme, réprimanda sèchement le grand-père du prince en regardant Lucas.**

**Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez lui. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de regarder son petit-fils et Harry.**

**-Théodore...... mais il m'a......... tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Théophile Parker, dit Colin, blessé.**

**-Silence! Répondez Nott.**

**Bien qu'en colère après le jeune sorcier, le roi sentit de la compassion pour lui. Les choses n'allaient pas être facile pour lui.**

**-Oui je l'ai mordu.**

**Un ange passa. Un autre jouant de la guitare électrique. Et un groupe de touristes angéliques fit des photos des têtes ébahies.**

**-Et pour quelle raison? Tu sais que c'est interdit, c'est la mort qui t'attend.**

**-Je sais Draco mais toi tu as bien mordu Harry.**

**-Oui mais moi c'est mon calice............. Ce jeune homme est ton calice?!**

**-............................. oui.**

**-Dans ce cas, ça change tout. Nott vous êtes aussi assigné à résidence, dit le roi dans un soupir.**

**-Blaise emmène-les, dit Dominic**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**l.w: voilà fini pour le moment.**

**D: et le lemon??????**

**l.w: t'es vraiment un pervers.**

**D: et alors!**

**H: tu n'as pas honte!**

**D: nan. Et puis c'est quoi cette colère pourrie.**

**H: c'est comme toi. Sale gosse pourrie gâtée+ colère= colère pourrie.**

**Ab: Draco qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières.**

**H: ce lucas commence à me taper sur les nerfs.**

**D qui regarde Harry se mettre en colère.**

**H: quoi?**

**D: tu sais que tu m'excite quand t'es en colère.**

**H: Hein?**

**Draco prend Harry style mariée et l'emmène. Au loin on entend Harry gémir.**

**l.w, rougi: bon ben laissez-moi plein de reviews. Le prochain chapitre: Friction, verdict et révélation.**

**Bye.**


	10. Friction, verdict et révélation

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables .

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

-Réponses au reviews:

-JTFLAM: Oui je sais Draco est horrible, il se conduit comme un goujat. Mais il va tout en s'améliorant. D'ailleurs, tu comprendras un peu plus loin pourquoi il se conduit aussi mal avec Harry.

-S: Mes chapitres plus courts? J'avais remarqué pour celui-ci mais pas tellement pour les autres. J'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût.

-Tania-sama: Désolée de gâcher ta joie mais le lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je vais quand même pas leur facilité la tâche. Et oui, que voulez-vous, je suis sadique avec la chère libido de notre cher Draco.

-Maud18 et Stormtrooper2: Je comprends votre colère mais du calme. Harry ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds de cette façon. Draco va s'en mordre les doigts (l.w: lol). Sinon, je suis contente de voir que vous aimez toujours autant.

-Hinata-la tarée: Bien sûr que ça me plairait que tu me mettes sur ton blog, ça me fera vraiment plaisir. Merci d'avoir proposé.

-Kaylee: J'espère que tu aimeras.

-: Je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies. Quant à Cédric, il ne va pas apparaître tout de suite. Il te faudra attendre quatre chapitres.

-Liberlycaride: Je pense que tu vas aimer la suite alors.

-Shana-san: Oui moi aussi je suis un peu consternée de l'évolution du personnage de Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans les chapitres suivants, il va faire mordre la poussière à Draco.

-Sylfe: Alors je t'offre la suite.

-Brigitte: Nan! Ils vont encore souffrir mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa( rire démoniaque). Quant à Lucas, je m'occupe de sa fin. Sinon, voilà le suite.

-Criket32: Oui Théo dit la vérité. Si tu relis le chapitre 7, tu verras qu'il l'a mordu à un endroit peu conventionnel. Voilà la suite.

-Gwendolyn Jedusor Black: Tes souhaits sont exaucés.

-Morgana Serpentard: Eh! Oui. Il est comme ça le Drakie. Il est casse-pied mais on l'aime bien, nan.?

-MagaliHP: ok accroche-toi. Elle est là.

-Marjo76: Oui un infini pervers ce Draco. Tiens voilà la suite.

-Flore Jade: Alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

-Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw: chère lectrice passionnée je t'offre aussi la suite.

-Feliness: Eh! Oui, on ne doit pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire venant des griffy, mais on les aime bien. Sinon voici la suite.

-Zelenill: Il est court mais riche en rebondissement. C'est le nœud de l'intrigue.

-Violine: Alors je ne peux te souhaiter qu'une bonne lecture.

-Mamanline: Je pense que tu l'aimeras.

-PS: Je ne sais pas s'y vous avez déjà trouvé et que vous ne souhaitez pas me le dire. Mais qui a trouvé l'identité du rival de Draco?

Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture.

10- Friction, verdict et révélation.

Le château était silencieux, la brume qu'il l'entourait n'arrangeait pas son aspect austère. Il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Depuis hier soir, un sentiment oppressant planait sur les lieux.

Quant à Harry, il se faisait du soucis pour l'avenir de ses amis. Il avait entendu de nombreux vampires réclamer, auprès de Draco, la mort des intrus.

Voilà pourquoi le brun marchait de long en large, tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Ce fut dans cet état que Draco vint le trouver.

Loin de s'attendrir, il déclencha les hostilités:

-Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets, Harry.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre, le brun ne put réprimer un sursaut. Mais il se reprit et rétorqua:

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez! Il utilisa volontairement le vouvoiement, sachant que cela énerverait davantage le blond. Le brun ne comprenait pas le motif de sa colère envers lui.

Mais étrangement, Draco fit la sourde oreille et il continua sur sa lancée:

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'étais pas au courant.....

-Mais c'est le cas, coupa Harry qui supportait, de moins en moins, d'être accusé à tort.

Le vampire soupira bruyamment et il s'approcha de son calice. Ce dernier se tut, à son tour, et fixa le vampire.

Face à face, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, se cherchant, fouillant leurs âmes. Dans les yeux gris, Harry devina les doutes de son vis-à-vis, son envie de lui faire confiance et de savoir qu'il était vraiment innocent. Suite à cette constatation, le survivant se radoucit. Quant au blond, il lut dans les émeraudes, de la sincérité et, à son grand étonnement, de la tendresse.

-Viens vers moi Harry.

Celui-ci s'approcha et, pour la première fois, il ne rechigna pas quand les bras du vampire se refermèrent sur lui, il avait l'impression de se sentir à sa place. Le prince huma avidement le parfum du brun, il ne pouvait jamais se passer de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco se détacha, trop tôt à son goût, de Harry:

-Écoute, je me suis conduit comme un idiot et je te pris de m'excuser. Cependant, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas changer ce qui est prévu à propos des sorciers et de la cérémonie.

-Je comprends. Mais je voudrai qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien de mal. Ils sont ma famille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bien, conclut Abraxas.

La « Rescue Team », enfin Séverus, venait d'expliquer le but de leur présence. Le professeur choqua plus d'une personne en leur apprenant que le calice de Draco était en fait le sauveur du monde sorcier. Leur objectif était d'éviter une guerre entre les deux sociétés.

Quoique vivant en autarcie, les vampires avaient vaguement entendu parler de l'élu donc encore moins de son identité. Cependant, ils avaient clairement été mis au courant de la mort de Voldemort.

A l'entente du récit de Séverus, et l'importance de Harry, un sentiment de compréhension avait parcouru l'assemblée des jurés et l'assistance. Seuls les deux frères n'avaient montré aucun signe de compassion. Il était impensable pour eux que des humains, aidés d'une vampire, entrent sur leurs terres. Quant à Draco, il était stupéfait et avait fixé son parrain pendant la durée de son discours.

-Étant donné l'honorabilité de votre demande, vous n'êtes pas condamnés à mort. Mais, vous avez l'interdiction de ne jamais revenir sur nos terres, sous peine de mort immédiate. Le sorcier Colin Crivey restera ici auprès de son vampire Théodore Nott, selon la Loi. Quant à Pansy Parkinson, elle est bannie à jamais, énonça Dominic d'un air glacial qui fit frissonner toute l'assistance.

Draco voulut s'insurger, la sentence était très dure. Il les comprenait, il aurait fait la même chose pour ses amis. Puis ils n'avaient tué personne. Son grand oncle avait-il oublié que Séverus avait un droit d'ancienneté. Grâce à cela, il avait le droit de venir quand il le voulait. Blaise nota que cette décision était largement disproportionnée au délit. Ce sauvetage avait été fait dans un soucis bienveillant. Abraxas, bien que soutenant son frère, fut surpris de la dureté de son jugement mais il considéra le fait que la Loi devait être la même pour tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? C'était sérieux, j'ai cru à une blague, demanda éberlué Blaise.

Après le jugement, Blaise et Draco s'étaient auprès de Neville. Même si Séverus avait révélé l'identité de Harry, les deux jeunes hommes avaient des doutes. Ils s'attendaient à quelqu'un de plus vieux, aussi ils allèrent trouver Neville pour avoir de plus amples confirmations.

Mais ce dernier était peu coopératif, après tout ils le dérangeait en plein allaitement de leur second fils, Patrick. Étant né, il y a peu de jours, le petit dernier faisait difficilement ses nuits au grand désarroi de son papa car Blaise était occupé à surveiller les prisonniers et à renforcer la sécurité.

Devant le mutisme de son mari, Blaise demanda patiemment:

-Nev.......

-On ne peut vraiment pas dire que la patience est l'une de vos vertus, plaisanta le sorcier, à travers le lien, il sentait l'impatience de son mari.

Deux grognements se firent entendre.

-D'accord. Harry est le survivant et il est le vainqueur de Voldemort.

-C'est vraiment lui?

-Oui Draco.

Un silence suivit la déclaration.

-Eh! Ben..................., toi, tu ne cherches pas la facilité, se moqua Blaise, maintenant je comprends pourquoi Séverus avait cette « mission » à cœur.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit? rugit le prince.

Ce cri eût pour effet de réveiller Franck, qui dormait profondément depuis un bon moment, et le bébé qui commençait à somnoler dans les bras de son papa.

Sous le regard menaçant de Neville, les deux vampires s'excusèrent avant de s'éclipser. Le calice recoucha ses fils tout en promettant la pire des tortures à Blaise, comme l'abstinence ou faire chambre à part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses Séverus, mais ce Dominic m'inquiète. Son aura m'est familière de plus.

-Tu as raison Rémus. Je dois avouer que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il a beaucoup changé.

-Et Abraxas?

-Il n'a pas changé Albus. Cependant, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que Draco soit heureux.

-Je le comprends. Cependant, il ne devrait pas se laisser abattre de cette manière de nombreuses personnes pourraient exploiter cet aspect.

-Je suis d'accord avec Francis, renchérit Hermione.

Après leur retour, la « Rescue Team » s'était réunie au manoir de Sirius. Ils eurent l'agréable surprise de constater que Francis, le père de Desdémone, les attendait en compagnie des autres membres de l'ordre.

Les jumeaux étaient joyeux, quoique tristes car Harry n'était pas avec eux, de revoir leur grand père.

Ce dernier était l'inverse des deux frères. Il dégageait de la chaleur, et il possédait une beauté plus humaine. On pouvait voir que sa fille avait reçue ses yeux de lui ainsi que la chevelure. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là, il était grand et sa peau était davantage basanée.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire? demanda Sirius.

-Abraxas doit se rendre à une rencontre entre divers chefs de vampires sur le continent américain. J'irai aussi. Malheureusement, il est hautement probable que Dominic restera au château. Inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, vous perdrez votre temps et votre vie. Donc, j'essayerai de lui faire entendre raison pendant le rassemblement. Je ne vous promets pas que ça va fonctionner du premier coup mais je tenterai. Après tout, tout le monde sait que les Malfoy sont très rancuniers.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ce serai très hypocrite si je vous disais que je ne me suis pas rendue compte du temps. Mais c'est un vrai. Le rythme des premières semaines à la fac était un peu insoutenable mais je me suis arrangée maintenant.

Je ne sais pas si il y en a qui lise Je vous aime tous. Donc pour ceux qui le font, je tiens à vous dire que je tiens à finir en priorité cette fic. pour la suite, voir mon profil.

Sinon place au rire.

D: C'était pas trop tôt.

H: Oui tu en a mis du temps.

L.W. continue à pianoter sur son clavier.

D: Quand je pense que tout le monde est en train de me prendre pour un salaud.

H: Et pourquoi ya que moi qui souffre.

L.w. continue à pianoter.

D et H: Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L.W en mode dark: je prépare votre prochaine mort wwwhhhhaaaa ( rire diabolique).

D et H ont des sueurs froides: euh..... désolés.

L.w. en mode white: bien.

L.w. continue à écrire.


	11. Morsure

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables .

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Réponses au reviews:

Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture.

11- Morsure.

Une ambiance festive, mais tendue, régnait sur le château.

Cette atmosphère était due à deux raisons:

Harry Potter, le calice du prince des vampires, allait le devenir de manière officielle. De surcroît, sa puissance n'était pas négligeable et inspirait le respect.

Mais, le fond de l'air était lourd, voire électrique. Le matin de la cérémonie, le brun venait de se disputer avec Draco en plein milieu de la salle à manger. Chose que le vampire n'apprécia pas, puisqu'il avait l'impression de se faire défier devant tous ses sujets. Au lieu d'apaiser le sorcier, Draco l'avait fait enfermer dans sa chambre.

Neville qui avait tout vu comprenait aisément son ami, il trouvait que le prince agissait de manière démesurée dès qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Quant à Harry, il était outré des révélations que Dominic lui avait relaté du comportement de son futur "fiancé".

Quand, le grand-oncle de Draco lui avait raconté l'issue du procès, Harry avait ressenti de la tristesse. Puis de l'injustice, manifeste, envers ses amis. Après tout, leurs raisons étaient parfaitement justifiées. Ils n'avaient blessé personne.

Tout à sa réflexion, le jeune homme n'entendit pas que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer une flopée de vampires. En fait, il s'agissait de femmes de chambre, d'une habilleuse et d'une coiffeuse. Il ne réagit que lorsque l'une d'entre elle, lui adressa la parole:

-Jeune homme, nous sommes ici afin de vous préparer pour la cérémonie de ce soir, expliqua t-elle.

Il s'agissait d'une femme rousse qui devait avoir la trentaine. Ses cheveux étaient joliment ondulés et lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu prussien et son teint était pâle comme la mort. Malgré son attitude austère, sa voix mettait à l'aise son interlocuteur. Aussi, Harry oublia sa rancœur envers son futur, et il se laissa faire, tout en écoutant Lina lui parler de tout et de rien à la fois.

De son côté, Draco supervisait, avec son oncle et Lucas, les préparatifs de la cérémonie. Bien qu'ils l'aidaient, le blond était mécontent. Il aurait souhaité que tous ceux qu'il considère comme des proches soient présents. Mais son grand-père l'avait gentiellement planté au milieu des préparatifs. Théo devait installer son calice, Séverus, son parrain, et Pansy étaient exilés.

-Tiens Drake, bois ceci, ça te détendra, offrit Lucas.

-Merci. Mais ce n'est pas aussi bon que le sang de Harry.

Draco but la boisson pourpre qui le relaxa immédiatement. Puis il se mit à réfléchir sur les derniers évènements.

« A en tirer une conclusion, je peux m'auto proclamer roi des idiots. Comment ai-je pu me montrer aussi peu tolérant mais surtout aussi peu confiant envers Harry, pensa le blond ».

Aussitôt, il se mit en quête d'aller trouver son calice avant le début de la cérémonie. Il confia la supervision des préparatifs de la cérémonie à Lucas. Cependant, il ne vit pas celui-ci jeté un regard ampli de haine quand il comprit qu'il allait rejoindre son aimé.

Lina et Harry s'étaient finalement liés d'amitié, chacun racontant son enfance. Contrairement aux vampires habitant le château, Lina avait été transformée en vampire par Dominic. Ce qui donnait un résultat assez déstabilisent pour Harry. Lina avait l'apparence d'une enfant de douze ans alors qu'en réalité, elle en avait deux cents douze ans.

Dominic l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Étant d'origine française et noble, la jeune fille avait vu tout son univers sombré avec la Révolution française. Sa famille était passée sur l'échafaud, durant sa fuite avec une amie, elles avaient été surprises par une embuscade. Son amie, une pensionnaire du même couvent, mourut et Lina fut laissée pour morte. Dominic, qui voyageait en solitaire à cette époque, la sauva. Depuis, elle lui a toujours voué une admiration sans borne.

Le crépuscule commençait déjà à tomber quand Harry sortit du bain parfumé où il avait été plongé. D'ailleurs, Draco choisit ce moment pour se montrer. Aussi le vampire put contempler son promis dans le plus simple appareil, c'est-à-dire, nu:

-Argh.... Nan mais......, Harry fut coupé dans sa tirade par Lina:

-Draco en voilà des manières. Attends que ton grand-père soit au courant. On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper à une porte avant d'entrer.

-Lina, je souhaiterai parler à Harry. Puis de toutes façons j'ai déjà fait plus que de le regarder, déclara le prince en mettent sa charmante « cousine » à la porte.

Harry commençait à concurrencer les tomates sous le regard de braise du vampire puis, courageusement, il tenta:

-Tu es venu pourquoi?

-.......pour te prier de pardonner toutes mes maladresses passées. Parce que tu vois, le simple fait de te savoir loin de moi me remplit de rage. Je sais, je suis très possessif mais je ne peux pas changer qui je suis.

N'obtenant aucune réponse ou signe, Draco se retourna pour partir mais il fut encercler par des bras fins qu'ils l'entouraient tendrement:

-Je suis désolé de mettre aussi emporter. Mais j'aurai vraiment aimé avoir plus de temps pour te connaître en profondeur. Donc j'espère que à partir de ce soir, on pourra repartir sur de nouvelles bases et que l'on corrigera nos défauts respectifs.

-Oui surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment montré une très bonne image de moi ces derniers temps.

Harry acquiesça tout en frottant son visage contre le dos musclé du vampire.

"Après tout même si Draco était insupportable, il s'était toujours comporté comme un gentleman, certes à sa manière. Mais je l'apprécie de plus en plus, pensa résolument le survivant".

-Bon je vais te laisser te préparer la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer, dit Draco en se libérant à regret de son calice.

-A tout à l'heure.

Le blond disparut de son champ de vision pour laisser place à une Lina furieuse et remontée:

-Ah! Ben c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'impatienter. Bon les filles, il va falloir mettre les bouchers doubles sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à finir notre oeuvre pour ce soir. Alors hauts les coeurs et au travail.

Un peu plus tard, Harry se fit habiller pour la cérémonie. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche lui battant les chevilles. Des sandales, de type spartiate, étaient noués autour de ses pieds et remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé, avaient été soutenus par deux peignes en argent (l.w: peigne style danseuses de flamenco mais en plus grands).

Puis des vampires vinrent le chercher, après avoir déambulé dans les divers couloirs, Harry arriva devant le salle de cérémonie. Bien que Dominic la lui avait déjà montrée, le survivant fut saisi par sa beauté.

La poussière avait été enlevée. L'ébène était éclatant, les rideaux gris de velours rajoutaient de la majesté à la salle. La pièce était circulaire et les fenêtres se situaient en hauteur, de telle manière que l'éclairage, cette nuit, fut les rayons de la Lune. Quatre lourds tapis de velours rouge sang, partaient des quatre coins cardinaux de la pièce. Et ils se rejoignaient au centre où trônait une sorte de trône recouvert d'un drap en lin.

A son apparition, les invités, qui formaient un cercle, se séparèrent ouvrant ainsi un passage pour Harry jusqu'au trône. D'abord intimidé, mais surtout détestant qu'il ait autant de monde, le brun alla s'assoeir et attendit. Au moment où les rayons de la Lune bleue emplirent la salle de lumière, Draco fit son apparition montrant ainsi que la cérémonie pouvait débuter.

Avec une joie étrange et une pointe de tristesse, Harry fut heureux de le voir. Il avait bêtement cru que le blond l'aurai abandonné. Mais il s'était morigéné devant son manque de confiance envers son vampire. Il avait promis de lui faire confiance quelque soit la situation à l'avenir.

Draco de son côté était content de voir que son calice était là et n'avait rien tenté pour s'enfuir. Aussi il s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés afin de pouvoir s'imprégner définitivement de son odeur qui lui appartiendra à partir de ce soir. Le blond était habillé totalement en argent et sur sa tête, se trouvait le signe de sa future royauté, une couronne en argent que son père avait porté avant lui.

Tout à l'heure contemplation de l'un et de l'autre, un sorte de Dominic s'approcha et prononça les paroles du rituel afin de former le lien. Il passa une fine cordelettes autour des poignés des deux jeunes hommes qui ne se quittaient pas du regard.

Puis ce fut le moment où Draco fut autorisé à boire le sang de son calice. Au moment de cette cérémonie, tous les invités quittèrent la pièce car quand un vampire revendique son calice, si il sent la présence d'un autre vampire, il pourrait devenir violent et tuer son calice. De plus, cela leur laisse de l'intimité.

Quand Draco lécha son cou, Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge un court instant. Puis il gémit quand il le mordit enfin. Les soupirs que le brun lâchait rendait le prince des vampires fébrile. Soudain, sans prévenir, il fut assailli par toutes les pensées et tous les souvenirs de Harry, ainsi il sut tous ses tourments, ses angoisses, ses peurs face à la guerre. Mais il vit aussi les moments où le brun éclatait de joie.

Harry était enveloppé dans des sentiments qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à percevoir, dans un premier temps, mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait de celle de Draco et il vit aussi les souvenirs du vampire. Le survivant en fut heureux mais attristé à la fois mais il ne put pas approfondir car il s'évanouit.

Draco sentit quand le jeune griffondor s'était évanoui mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, ça faisait partie du processus. Il devait vidé son calice de son sang afin qu'il soit remplacé par un sang nouveau qui pourra le nourrir pleinement. Cependant, ce sang nouveau contiendra toujours des particules de l'ancien d'où le fait que le vampire doive se nourrir souvent, au début, puis trois fois par jours ensuite.

Le blond se dégagea du cou et le lécha afin de le faire cicatriser puis il enveloppa le jeune sorcier dans le tissu de lin qui recouvrait le trône. Ce tissu symbolise le calice et sa virginité et le fait qu'il soit disposé sur le trône, montre qu'il appartient, ici en l'occurrence, à l'héritier du trône. De plus ce tissu est magique et permet au calice de récupérer ses forces plus rapidement. Puis, après la seconde partie de la cérémonie, Harry devra le brûler.

Après avoir embrassé son calice sur le front, Draco le porta dans sa chambre et il s'endormit à ses côtés. Inconsciemment, Harry se resserra contre lui.

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààààààààà.......

Vous me détestez? Désolée, désolée en plus j'ai aucune excuse plausible à donner donc gomen chers lecteurs.

Bon sinon j'espère que cette suite vous plaît beaucoup. L'action commence déjà à se mettre en place dans ce chapitre, alors gardez l'oeil.

Par contre, il semblerait que personne ait trouvé le nom du rival de Draco, c'est ce n'est pas évident mais vous allez deviner assez vite, je pense.

Bon place au rire:

D. ET H. :Tu devrais avoir honte.

L.W: Je sais..... le prochain chapitre...

D. ET H. :Oui ben t'a intérêt à le poster très vite sinon nous nous mettons en grève.

L.W: Oh! Nan pitié pas ce mot il est horrible. Et je faisais un lemon au prochain chapitre?

(Réunion d'urgence chez les persos. Enfin surtout dans le cerveau de Draco car Harry boude).

D: OK.

H: Et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire?

L.W. et D: Toi, tu restes soumis et tais-toi.

A bientôt.


	12. Qu'elle est l'utilité d'avoir un calice?

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables .

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture.

12- Qu'elle est l'utilité d'avoir un calice ?

- P.O.V. de Théo.-

« Non mais quelle plaie, cette "rescue team"! Maintenant, me voilà avec l'autre sangsue sur le dos.

En tout cas, il peut continuer à rêver éveiller pour que je le reconnaisse comme mon calice. D'ailleurs, il a intérêt à cesser de me suivre dès maintenant, c'est vraiment dégradant de l'avoir constamment près de moi.

Franchement, j'étais en manque à ce moment ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de coucher avec lui!

Ah! Tiens, tiens, quand on parle du loup.... Ah! Il ne m'a pas vu!? Tant mieux, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Et dire qu'à cause de cette catin, Pansy a été exilée.

C'est à Harry à qui il est allé parler. Décidément, tout ce qui l'intéresse dans la vie, c'est la gloire et la fortune. Mon pauvre, à ta place, je cesserai de coller le survivant, il est promis à Draco, qui est très jaloux. Et puis de toute façon, tu vas le salir.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai failli coucher avec un prostitué. Encore un peu et je déshonorais le nom de ma famille. On dirait vraiment un aventurier qui profite de ses atouts afin d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaite, écœurant.

Franchement, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Neville et Harry, mais j'aimerai savoir qu'elle est l'utilité d'un calice comme celui-ci?

Je sais, aucune, sauf, et encore si je suis suicidaire, m'éviter de mourir de faim, quoique tant que je ne me lie pas avec lui, tout va bien.

En plus à cause de lui, je peux dire adieu à ma liberté. Non il est hors de question qu'il me gâche l'existence, surtout que j'en aurai pour l'éternité avec lui.

Ah! Tiens, il m'a repéré. Adieu tranquillité. Après tout, c'est le moment de mettre les choses au clair. »

Fin du P.O.V.

-Bonjour, tu as bien dormi? Moi très bien. C'est vraiment un très beau château ici, à ce que l'on m'a dit le tien est.....

-Indisponible te concernant. Et puis tu me fatigues. Écoute attentivement, à partir de maintenant tu t'adresseras à moi en me vouvoyant et j'en ferai de même. Ne cherche pas à me voir plus souvent car je serai indisponible. Je te laisse la chambre, je dormirai ailleurs. Et quant à mon château, que tu as l'air pressé de voir, tu le verras mais je t'interdit de t'en approcher et d'y mettre les pieds.

-Théo, je ne comprends pas, je croyais que...

- Tu t'es trompé. Mais sache que je compte continuer ma vie comme je l'entends. Quant à toi, tu es libre d'aller où tu veux et vers qui tu veux, ça ne me concerne plus.

Sur ces mots, Théo partit plantant Colin au milieu du salon. Harry et Neville, qui avaient tout entendu, allèrent consoler un Colin choqué et éploré.

Théo, sur son chemin, croisa une vampire qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Cédant à sa libido, il l'emmena dans une chambre sous les regards abasourdis de Blaise et de Draco qui passaient par là.

* * *

Voilà la suite. Je me suis trompée, le lemon tant attendu sera au prochain chapitre qui s'intitule: Une belle histoire d'amour.

Laissez-moi plein de reviews.

L.W.


	13. Une belle histoire d'amour

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables .

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture.

13- Une belle histoire d'amour.

Dans la chambre à coucher des enfants, Neville regardait d'un air songeur ses fils dormir. Il sentait que la relation, entre Harry et Draco, allait enfin commencer sur des meilleures bases.

Puis il repensa à son début de relation avec Blaise. Contrairement à ses amis, leur relation, ainsi que sa rencontre, avec Blaise avait débuté différemment, voire beaucoup mieux.

-Flash-back-

-Les Death Eaters sont dans le château, le mieux est d'effectuer un repli stratégique. En se servant de la carte des maraudeurs, au préalablement dupliqué, les 7e année vous ferez sortir les 1ère, 2ème et 3ème années par les souterrains. Tous les membres de l'ordre sont dans la forêt interdite. N'oubliez pas, la priorité est de protéger les élèves. Quant au reste, les 4ème et 5ème années, vous prendrez des porteloins. Vous serez accompagnés de vos professeurs, je vous demanderez d'être à l'écoute de vos aînés, expliqua le directeur.

Fixant l'ensemble des élèves à travers ses lunettes, il poursuivit:

-J'invite tous les élèves, surtout les Serpentards, à s'unir dans les jours difficiles qui nous attendent.... bien maintenant que chacun fasse ce qu'il a à faire.

Très vite les élèves se réunirent par niveaux, puis ils suivirent les recommandations du directeur. Seuls les Serpentards, à quelques uns, restèrent dans la Grande Salle attendant la venue des Death Eaters. Avant de franchir le seuil de la Grande Salle, Séverus leur lança un sort d'oubli, puis il alla rejoindre les membres de l'A.D.

Les élèves, ainsi que l'A.D. qui avait été reformée, se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors. Neville était à la tête d'un groupe de 1ère année, il dût porter une petite fille qui s'était tordue la cheville. Bien qu'ils étaient proche de la forêt, Fenrir Greyback avait réussi à les repérer avec un groupe de loup-garous. Face à la menace, Neville créa un puissant bouclier afin de permettre aux 1ères années, de rejoindre le campement de l'ordre.

Afin de détourner l'attention des loup-garous, Neville se sépara du groupe de 1ère année et il courut vers le lieu le plus sombre de la forêt tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un territoire de vampires, mais il ne savait pas de quel clan il s'agissait.

Après maintes feintes, le jeune sorcier crut qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses poursuiveurs. Cependant, il commit l'erreur de se mettre dos au vent, diffusant ainsi son odeur dans un grande partie de le forêt.

Les loups-garous, qui avaient reconnu l'odeur, se ruèrent vers lui.

Fin flash back

'Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir senti son odeur, pensa Neville."

Flash back

En effet, Pansy, qui se promenait dans la forêt, avait remarqué l'intrusion des lycans. Elle était partie prévenir, en urgence, Draco, Blaise et son cousin, Théo. Aidés d'un petit groupe de gardes, ils étaient parties affronter les loups-garous qui avaient eu l'audace de violer leur territoire.

Aussi, ce fut Blaise qui abattit le premier loup-garou qui se trouvait être le plus proche de la gorge de Neville. Devant l'arrivée de plus en plus massive des vampires, Fenrir ordonna à sa meute de se retirer laissant à leurs soins le jeune sorcier.

-Non mais, ils sont de plus en plus culottés ceux-là, s'introduire comme ça chez nous, rouspéta Pansy tout en essuyant sa lame sur le corps d'un loup-garou.

-Les sorciers le sont également, n'est-ce pas? demanda Théo en s'adressant à Neville.

-Arrête de lui faire peur, réprimanda sa cousine avant de peur, réprimanda Pansy avant de poursuivre en partant au sorcier, ils te poursuivaient mais maintenant ils sont hors d'état de nuire.

-Cela suffit Pansy, nous ne devons avoir aucun contact avec les sorciers, grogna Draco.

Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire une Pansy vexée.

-Blaise elle est vraiment agaçante, tu ne trouves pas? demanda Théo.

Mais le chef de la garde ne lui répondit, il avança, comme hypnotisé, vers Neville qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était encore assis par terre et tentait d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé. Blaise s'agenouilla devant lui et lui releva le menton gentiment afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Depuis que le vampire avait posé ses yeux sur le sorcier, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il sentait, entendait son sang l'appeler. Une forte odeur de magnolias émanaient de son corps ce qui eût pour résultat de réveiller les sens de Blaise.

Le vampire s'approcha du cou du sorcier et prit une forte aspiration afin de confirmer ce dont il était déjà sûr. Ce sorcier était son calice. A cause de la fatigue et du stress, Neville s'évanouit, sans aucune forme de procès, dans les bras du vampire.

-Blaise qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? s'écria Pansy.

-Rien, il devait être épuisé. Bon je l'emmène chez moi afin qu'il ...

-Tu es complètement malade, même si c'est un sorcier, il n'a pas le droit de rester ici, rappela Théo.

-Je sais mais il se trouve qu'il est mon calice. Hors, selon la loi, j'ai le droit de garder avec moi ...

-Vraiment? Ben dans ce cas-là tout est réglé. Emmène-le auprès de tes parents et reste avec lui. Théo te remplacera lorsque tu seras prêt, décida Draco.

Le simple fait de voir son ami aussi heureux, lui donnait envie de partir à la recherche du sien sur le champ. Malheureusement, avec cette satanée guerre, il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer au-delà des frontières. Sinon cela risquait d'impliquer son clan dans cette guerre.

« D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Desdémone avait plongé son clan dans une guerre aussi insignifiante. Après tout, elle ne concerne que les mortels et puis, Séverus m'a parlé du survivant. Il doit être assez fort pour renvoyer l'autre décérébré en enfer, alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend! Non mais franchement, et dire que mon parrain s'est exilé dans leur monde, il faut être fou. Ah! Oui, je sais pourquoi, Desdémone les a rejoints, elle s'est mariée avec un sorcier, pensa avec déférence Draco. »

Laissant ses amis, Blaise se dirigea, son calice dans ses bras, en courant son château qui se trouvait à l'extrême nord de la forêt.

Une fois arrivée, Blaise alla le coucher dans son lit puis il alla trouver ses parents afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Après avoir demandé au majordome, où ils se trouvaient, Blaise entra dans le petit salon d'été où sa famille discutaient. Toute la famille était réunie, ses grands-parents, côté paternel et maternel, ses deux oncles ainsi que leurs femmes respectives et ses parents.

Winona Zabini, sa mère, a son entrée se dirigea directement vers lui, le serra dans ses bras et déclara:

-Alors où est-il? Où est ton calice?

-Vous êtes déjà tous au parfum? questionna Blaise d'un air faussement blasé.

-Bien entendu que nous savons, n'est-ce pas Giaccomo? dit sa mère en se retournant vers un homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Blaise.

-Bien sû...

-Tu vois mon chéri. Bon alors, où est-il? Winona.

Blaise soupira face à l'exubérance de sa mère. A cet instant, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être malade, ce qui le rendit moins anxieux à son encontre.

-Il est couché pour le moment. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il allait se faire mordre par un loup-garou de la meute de Fenrir Greyback.

-Les loups-garous ont osé, s'emporta Giaccomo tout en se levant à son tour avec un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux.

Les deux autres hommes, qui lui ressemblaient sûrement ses frères, ne s'étaient pas levés, mais ils avaient le même éclat dans le regard. L'ambiance, qui était conviviale, devint maussade et les visages se fermèrent ou se voilèrent de tristesse.

Soudain, quelqu'un demanda la permission d'entrer. Il s'agissait du majordome qui annonçait que le calice de Blaise venait de se réveiller.

x x x

Peu de temps après le départ du vampire, Neville se réveilla un peu groggy et courbaturé un peu comme si il avait couru un marathon.

"Mais tu as couru un marathon avec ne meute de loup-garou à tes trousses, lui rappela sa conscience."

-Bon où suis-je? Ah! Oui je me souviens, ce vampire m'a sauvé la vie... ça veut dire qu'il m'a amené chez lui. Il vaut mieux que je parte avant qu'il revienne sinon je suis mort, décréta Neville avec un air déterminé.

Mais dès que ces pieds touchèrent le sol, il sentit pris d'un vertige. Il se rassit sur le lit afin de regagner en équilibre. Puis il se mit à regarder la chambre où il se trouvait.

Elle était mauve, du plafond au sol en passant par le couvre-lit. Les meubles étaient faits dans du chêne donnant ainsi à le pièce une odeur forestière. D'ailleurs, le li embaumait la lavande.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une flopée de personnes métissées. D'abord un peu affolé, Neville fut rassuré quand il reconnut le visage de son sauveur. Après tout, si il avait voulu le tuer, il aurait pu ne pas lui sauver la vie face à ce loup-garou.

Puis il commença à dévisager les nouveaux venus.

Tout à gauche, se trouvait un homme de haute stature, ses cheveux étaient noirs et ondulés. Ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du cou. Ses yeux étaient marrons clairs avec une légère couleur argenté. Ses vêtements étaient bleus foncés et ils ressemblaient à ceux que portent les matadors. Son visage affichait une curiosité amusée non feinte. A côté de lui, se tenait une jeune femme qu'il tenait par la taille. La tête de celle-ci reposait sur son torse. Elle fixait de ses yeux noirs Neville. Bien qu'ils semblaient antipathiques, le sourire qu'elle lui envoya le détendit momentanément. Sur sa tête trônait un petit chapeau en dentelles bleu pastel. Elle portait une jacket de la même couleur, en-dessous se trouvait une chemise blanche, une cravate bleu pastel entourait le cou. Elle portait un pantalon moulant noir ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur. Quant à ses cheveux noirs, ils étaient noués e une longue natte lui arrivant dans le dos. Dans sa droite, elle tenait une cravache d'équitation. Le couple donnait l'impression d'avoir aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans. Derrière eux, se tenait deux couples faisant un peu plus âgé. Le plus à gauche était habillé totalement en noir. Comme toutes les personnes de la pièce, l'homme avait les cheveux ondulés de couleur noir. Sa veste, son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient noires, seule la chemise était blanche. Dans ses bras, il tenait, sûrement, sa femme. Son regard avait détaillé un instant Neville pour se reporter sur sa femme. Celle-ci était de profil mais du coin de l'œil, elle observait le sorcier. Ses cheveux étaient marrons foncés, ils s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules. Sa robe, noire, étaient dénudés au niveau des épaules, puis faisait corset et s'arrêtait au niveau des mollets. Elle avait mis des chaussures à talons hauts. Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer donc Neville ne s'y attarda pas. A droite, se trouvait qui semblait être aussi âgé que le précédent. Contrairement à ces derniers, ils s'étaient habillés dans le même style amis en blanc. Le couple souriait ce qui contribua à détendre davantage Neville. Les deux couples semblaient environner les quarante ans.

Devant eux, un couple avoisinant les vingt ans, était habillé en rouge carmin. L'homme avait remonté les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes. Les trois boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts. Ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan. A l'un de ses bras, il tenait sa veste. Son pantalon, rouge carmin, était mis en valeur par des bottes noires. La jeune femme, qui tenait le bras de son mari contre elle, était également habillée en rouge carmin. Sa robe était constituée de tissus vaporeux et de tulles. Des chaussures à lacets montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et étaient ramenés en un bandeau et retenus par des peignes ornés de rubis. A côté de ce couple s'en trouvait un autre. L'homme ressemblait aux autres de la pièce mais il semblait avoir trente ans. Il affichait un air de curiosité et de joie. Il portait des vêtements de soie verte. Entre ses bras, se tenait sa femme, malgré sa peau sombre, elle était pâle. Toutes les personnes, présentes sauf le sorcier, l'étaient mais sa pâleur était maladive. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés en une longue cascade brune. Tout comme son mari, elle était habillée en soie verte. Cependant, un lourd châle noir enserrait ses épaules. Elle manifestait franchement sa joie de voir le sorcier, malgré son état, elle semblait être sur le point de lui sauter dessus mais se retenait visiblement, son corps était secoué de soubresaut d'excitation.

Face à toute cette attention, Neville ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pour cacher son embarras, il baissa la tête espérant que cela n'avait pas été aperçu par ces vis-à-vis. Une main releva tendrement son visage, et le sorcier plongea son regard dans celui du propriétaire de la dite main pour y trouver un point d'encrage.

Blaise contemplait comme hypnotisé les yeux bleus de son calice, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien, il avait l'impression que son univers s'était réduit au bleu. Neville éprouva une sensation de chaleur en se laissant captiver par le vampire puis il entreprit de le détailler.

Le vampire était habillé totalement en noir. Il portait une veste, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes de en cuir, le tout en noir. Sa chemise, qui n'était pas fermée laissait voir un torse ferme. Contrairement aux membres de sa famille, ses cheveux étaient plus courts.

A cette constatation, Neville rougit, il sentit des picotements dans tout son corps.

Pour Blaise, son vis-à-vis était plus qu'alléchant. Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué que sa robe de sorcier pendouillait lamentablement sur ses épaules, la chemise blanche laissait voir le cou et les clavicules du brun. Ce dernier avait le visage tout rouge, rougeur qui s'était propagé jusqu'au cou. Les cheveux noirs encadraient son visage en mèches rebelles donnant ainsi un air de débauche qu jeune homme. Ces yeux le fixaient de manière adorable et sa bouche, entrouverte, donnait des idées pas très catholiques au vampire. Heureusement que ses parents étaient présents sinon, il l'aurait sûrement violé sans regrets.

Neville était complètement hypnotisé par la lueur de désir qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son sauveur. Cependant la mère de Blaise ne le remarqua car son fils s'écarta à tant afin qu'elle puisse serrer dans ses bras le jeune griffondor.

-Fin flashback-

La suite se passa très vite, Neville fut accepté par toute la famille et Blaise lui raconta son enfance, le fait qu'il soit son calice ainsi que leur loi. Le vampire lui parla de sa tante Killy, qui avait cinq ans à l'époque, a été tuée par les loups-garous. Puis Neville lui raconta à son tour son enfance, le fait qu'il ait été élevé par sa grand-mère car ses parents avaient été torturés à mort par Bellatrix.

Neville fit la connaissance des amis de Blaise dont Draco qu'il jugea comme étant froid et méprisant envers tout le monde sauf ses amis, sa famille et lui maintenant, Neville. Il avait été témoin du fait que le prince était un bourreau des cœurs, tout comme Théo, d'ailleurs, Lucas semblait être l'amant attitré du blond. A chaque fois que Blaise voyait le blond vénitien, Neville avait la forte impression qu'il voulait l'étriper et il disait souvent:

« Vive le jour où Draco trouvera son calice comme ça ce parasite disparaîtra ».

Neville découvrit que la mère de Blaise, qui bien que vampire, souffrait d'une sorte d'asthme. Tout comme Draco, Blaise et sa famille ont été touchés par Voldemort sauf que ses parents n'ont pas été transformés en statue.

Après avoir fait la deuxième partie de la cérémonie, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le château.

-Flashback-

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre à coucher, Blaise, qui avait porté Neville, le déposa délicatement sur le couvre-lit. Puis, il alla le rejoindre et entreprit de l'embrasser.

Tout à sa tâche d'embrasser passionnément son calice, Blaise enleva les bijoux rituels qui ornaient le corps du sorcier. A chaque fois qu'il en enlevait, le vampire laissait un suçon à la place. Au bout de quelques minutes, Neville n'était que gémissement.

Blaise happa un téton dans sa bouche, sa main s'occupait de l'autre. Son autre main faisait des vas-et-vients sur le membre du sorcier.

Après la jouissance, Blaise prépara minutieusement le brun. D'abord, celui-ci ressentit un léger étirement au premier doigt. Puis au second, il grimaça, afin de faire passer la douleur, Blaise l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Ajoutant un troisième doigt, le métis chercha le point sensible du rouge et or.

Quelques minutes après, à l'entente d'un cri de plaisir, il répéta à plusieurs reprises son geste.

Puis il se retira et se plaça entre les cuisses de son calice. Blaise se pencha et entreprit de lécher le cou de Neville avant de le mordre. Grisé celui-ci ne sentit pas quand le vampire le pénétra lentement afin de ne pas le blesser.

Une fois habitué, Neville donna le signal en un léger coup de hanche au vampire. Ce dernier se retira puis alla frapper la prostate du sorcier.

Ils jouirent dans un bel ensemble, Blaise entoura dans ses bras son calice et cala la tête de celui-ci dans son cou. Et ils plongèrent dans les bras de morphée.

-Fin flashback-

Peu de mois après, Franck naissait et faisait leur joie puis maintenant, ils étaient quatre depuis la naissance de Giaccomo.

Tout ce que Neville souhaitait à Harry et à Colin maintenant, c'est de vivre la même histoire d'amour.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf.

Bon pas trop déçu, le prochain est basé sur Harry et Draco.

Draco: C'est quoi ce bazar, c'est ça ton lemon.

Blaise: Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Depuis le début tu as la vedette.

Neville: .......

Harry: Je crois qu'on a perdu Nev.

Draco: On s'en fou. Y a plus urgent, tu as vu ce lemon pourri.

Harry: ........ t'es rien qu'un obsédé.

L.W menaçante, mode dark: T'as un problème avec mon chapitre?

Draco: Nan ça va.

L.W: Bien. Laissez-moi plein de reviews.


	14. Tendresse

Bonjour, voilà la suite. Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables .

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture.

14- Tendresse...

A son réveil, Harry constata avec joie, qu'il était le premier levé. Il voulut se redresser mais un bras musclé le tenait serré contre un torse dur.

Au bout de cinq minutes à force de s'être démené comme un forcené, Harry arrêta de se contorsionner et il décida de rester immobile en attendant une nouvelle opportunité.

S'ennuyant, il se mit à tracer avec ses doigts les traits de Draco. Alors qu'il retraçait la bouche fine du blond, ses doigts furent happés et sucés délicieusement forts. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le vampire se mit au-dessus de son calice qui avait dû mal à retrouver une respiration normale et à détacher son regard de cette vue. Délaissant les doigts, Draco s'attaqua au poignet où il laissa un suçon visible puis, il en laissa tout le long du bras jusqu'au cou. Tout ceci laissa un Harry gémissant.

Cependant, son estomac se manifesta faisant savoir qu'il fallait le nourrir.

-Que dirais-tu si nous mangions ici, proposa le blond, de plus, je n'ai absolument pas envie de te partager avec les autres.

Intimidé mais surtout gêné, Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête.

En attendant qu'il revienne, le survivant se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant devant le miroir, il fut saisi de stupeur quand il découvrit sur son cou une croix avec des ailes de chauve-souris. Autour de ce dessin, brillait un halo argenté quoiqu'un peu sombre, Harry trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas le magnifique éclat gris des yeux de Draco.

« Le magnifique éclat gris des yeux de Draco, voilà que je commence à divaguer. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'apprécie de plus en plus que je dois commencer à fantasmer... ah! Merlin, j'ai dit fantasmer. Décidément je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, paniqua le rouge et or ».

Après s'être lavé, il eut le plaisir de constater qu'il était toujours seul dans la chambre. Les chatons avaient élus domiciles chez Neville car son fils avait plus de temps pour jouer avec eux. Même le familier du vampire, qui était toujours à ses côtés, était absent, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être dans la même pièce quand il n'y avait aucun danger.

Bien qu'encore un peu sur ses gardes envers le prince, Harry lui faisait de plus en plus confiance. Cela faisait deux jours que la cérémonie était finie et depuis, ils avaient beaucoup parlé afin de mieux se connaître. Draco lui avait expliqué l'utilité du respect des règles régissant son clan. Il lui avait parlé des différents clans qui peuplaient la forêt, les alliés comme les ennemis. Étrangement, il préférait quand Draco lui expliquait que Dominic.

Puis, le survivant lui avait raconté les plus belles années de sa vie, c'est-à-dire, les sept années passées à Poudlard malgré la menace de Voldemort. Il avait préféré taire les mauvais traitements des Dursley car le simple fait d'avoir évoqué les attaques de Voldemort, avait rendu vert de rage le vampire (L.W: Heureusement qu'il est mort).

Harry avait voulu entendre l'enfance de Draco, mais il lui répondu qu'il lui dirait tout demain, autrement dit, aujourd'hui. Alors le brun attendait avec impatience ce moment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le rouge et or arriva sur le balcon où il profita de contempler la forêt qui offrait un spectacle des plus inattendus. Au nord du Royaume-Uni, des palmiers, avec des couleurs non conventionnelles, avaient poussé, des bonzaïs, rouges, rivalisaient de taille avec les chênes et les sapins.

-Je me demande ce qui a pu provoquer ce phénomène? se demanda Harry.

-C'est toi, répondit Draco qui était revenu des cuisines.

-Ah! Mais quand?

-Tu te rappelles de ta charmante crise de jalousie? Ta magie a explosé et les ondes de choc se sont répercutées jusque dans la forêt interdite.

-Je trouve que c'est surprenant comme résultat.

-Je trouve que c'est magnifique. Viens, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

-Et toi? demanda le brun en constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'un couvert.

-J'ai faim d'autre chose, répondit perversement le blond, ce qui causa une combustion instantanée du visage de Harry.

-Euh... on va attendre. En plus, tu avais promis de répondre à plusieurs de mes questions.

-Bon, chose promise, chose due.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Harry commença son interrogatoire:

-Dans la bibliothèque, il y a un tableau qui représente une famille, c'est biographique?

-Hum... oui, la femme que tu as vu, est ma grand-mère paternelle, Lorelei. L'homme à quatre pattes, comme tu t'en doutes, est mon grand-père. Et le petit garçon, c'est Lucius, mon père. Le bébé à naître, aurait du être ma tante, mais au moment de l'accouchement, elle était déjà morte.

-Et ta grand-mère?

-Elle est morte de tristesse peu de temps après.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant. D'autres questions?

-Oui, ta mère est une Black hors, il se trouve que mon parrain en est un.

-Vraiment, il s'appelle comment?

-Sirius Orion Black, il vient de la branche principale.

-Je pense que ma mère doit être une aïeule car quand mon père a rencontré ma mère, elle avait seize ans et lui, deux cents vingt-cinq ans (L.W: wow bonjour l'écart).

-Elle était jeune, mais c'était à quelle époque?

-Ils se sont rencontrés au dix-neuvième siècle, mais moi je suis qu'au siècle denier tout comme toi. C'est pour cette raison que je passe pour un vampire jeune.

-Hum... oui en effet. Mais ta mère elle est restée...

-Jeune? Oui, tu constateras que lorsque l'on est le calice d'un vampire, on acquiert en longitivité donc tu es immortel.

-Ok. Et tes parents, ils sont où?

-Voldemort cherchait des alliés chez les vampires. La puissance du clan de Desdémone l'inquiétait. Quant il est venu nous demander de l'aide, mes parents et ceux de Blaise se sont opposés. Pour se venger, Voldemort voulut nous transformer en statue, Blaise et moi. Mais mes parents et la mère de Blaise se sont interposés. Mes parents se sont retrouvés en statue et la mère de Blaise fut frappée d'une malédiction car ça ne l'avait pas affectée. Par la suite, mon grand-père, son frère et Séverus se sont occupés de moi.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Séverus passait la majorité de l'année dans la forêt et le dévouement de ta famille envers toi. D'ailleurs, c'en est même effrayant.

-Oui mais maintenant que tu es là, je compte profiter pleinement de mes nouvelles libertés et de ta présence, dit le vampire tout en se mettant au-dessus du brun.

Alors que ce dernier allait lui répondre, il remarqua dans le creux de son cou, le même signe, sauf que la croix était entourée d'ailes d'anges et d'un halo vert.

Comprenant l'air surpris de son calice, Draco lui expliqua:

-C'est un phénomène normal, ceci montre que tu es mon calice et que nous sommes liés. Quant aux couleurs, elles représentent nos auras. Si jamais tu es en danger, je le saurai et je viendrai à ton secours.

-Ah...Draco, je voulais savoir, si jamais je ne veux pas veux pas faire la deuxième étape. Est-ce que tu me forceras?

-Non jamais. J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de tout précipiter et de ne pas te faire confiance, alors si tu n'es pas prêt ce n'est pas si grave, de plus je n'utiliserai jamais mes pouvoirs contre toi.

En disant ces derniers mots, Draco dût se faire violence. Cette étape était considérée comme le moment le plus important pour le vampire, mais pour Harry, il se sentait prêt à faire des concessions.

Celui-ci de son côté, inconscient du combat intérieur du blond, était aux anges. Le survivant était soulagé et il ressentit à ce moment beaucoup de tendresse pour son vampire.

Alors que son vampire que le blond commençait à avoir des gestes déplacés, Harry décida de le taquiner:

-Nan... pas maintenant, je suis fatigué Dray...

Sursautant face au surnom, le prince stoppa tout mouvement pour recommencer avec véhémence. Ce qui donna un Harry gémissant, mais prenant pitié de lui et ne souhaitant pas tester les limites de sa propre libido, le vampire l'embrassa sur le tatouage et le brun partit aux pays des songes, tout en se pelotonnant contre le blond.

Une fois qu'il fut sûre qu'il dormait, Draco se pencha vers lui et murmura tendrement:

-Je t'aime Harry Potter, mon magnifique calice.

Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre, c'est fini Vampire et Calice.

Je rigole c'est loin d'être fini. Par contre à partir du prochain chapitre, ça va se corser pour tout le monde WHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sinon place aux réponses des reviews pas si anonymes:

Hijiri-san: Bon Hijiri-san, tu sors! Mais non je rigole. Merci pour tes merveilleux encouragements. Il y aura d'autres couples qui voleront la vedette à Harry et Draco, mais je te laisse le soin de découvrir qui.

Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances.

Narcissa Potter: Merci pour tes encouragements, tout ce dont j'espère est que la suite de plaira tout autant.

Big kissous.

Anneaux: Alors ce chapitre t'as plu, j'espère!

brigitte: Voilà la suite le chapitre 15 est en cours. D'ailleurs au prochain on en saura un peu plus sur les membres de l'ordre ainsi que Pansy.

A+

Kaylee: Voilà j'espère que tu as aimé.

Big Bious Baveux.

A tous les autres, j'espère que vous avez également aimé, laissez-moi plein de reviews et je vous conseille d'aller voir le one-shot La révolte des enfants qui porte sur les enfants des héros, il n'y a pas de spoilers.

Maintenant place au rire:

D. et B:...

L.W: Ben qu'est-ce que bous avez vous êtes tous pâles, enfin plus que d'habitude.

H: Ils sont sous le choc à propos de leurs parents.

L.W: Ah! Les garçons venez voir par ici.

Ils lisent le script et redeviennent normaux.

H: Qui aurait cru que sous leur dehors de gros durs, se cachait des coeurs tendres.

D. et B: Correction, on est tendre qu'avec nos calices!

Lucius énervé débarque: MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TORCHON?

Tous les autres tremblent de peur.

L.W. en mode dark: qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Si tu n'es pas content je fais finir la fanfic en death fic whahahahaha!

Narcissa: Lucius cesse d'importunité les idées de cette merveilleuse auteur qui fait preuve de génie.

L.W: Wow, vous êtes bien une Black vous savez parler aux auteur, je vous aime beaucoup.

Narcissa: normal, vous êtes la meilleure.

L;w:oh vous êtes trop gentille.

Narcissa: Voyons vous êtes trop bonne.

Cédric: Bon on va les laisser.

D: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

Cédric: j'apparais au prochain chapitre.

D:?

H: Chers lecteurs laissez plein de reviews. Merci.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule: ... et désillusion.


	15. et désillusions

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Je suis désolée de mon long retard. J'ai laissé une explication sur mon profil. Je vais vous paraître un peu énervée mais je l'ai écrit au moment d'un bon coup de stress et de déprime à cause de raisons de santé. Maintenant les choses commencent à s'arranger dons j'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir et m'encourage.

Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, la fic va prendre un tournant de plus en plus sombre et divers mystères vont s'éclaircir.

On m'a fait remarquer à diverses reprises des fautes d'orthographe. J'en suis désolée mais je suis une grande adepte de l'écriture manuscrite où je peux prendre mon temps afin d'éviter les fautes d'orthographe. On va dire que je suis touchée de la dyslexie du clavier et que je ne me relis pas étant donnée que je suis pressée de poster après autant de retard. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. A part ça, bonne lecture à tous, une petite surprise vous attend.

15- ... et désillusions.

Quand Draco se réveilla , il sentit un léger poids chaud reposé sur sa cage thoracique. Baissant les yeux, il vit son brun qui y avait élu domicile. Celui-ci avait entremêlé leurs jambes. Drake reposait au pied du lit.

Face à ce tableau enchanteur, le blond ne put réprimer un sourire de tendresse, il commençait à se projeter dans l'avenir où son calice serait dans ses bras alors que leur enfant grandirait, au chaud, dans le ventre du brun. Mais une ombre au tableau vint perturber cette vision. Harry, bien qu'ils aient eu un moment privilégié récemment, ne voulait toujours pas s'unir à lui. Certes, il avait fait la première étape mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il l'avait faite sous la menace.

« Hors quand on obtient quelque chose de force, on ne peut qu'avoir peur de le perdre par la force, pensa amèrement le blond, Séverus avait raison sur ce point. Je me suis vraiment trompé sur toute la ligne. Mais si je lui montre un aperçu de ce qui peut avoir Harry acceptera plus facilement le lien entre nous ».

Sur de lui, Draco se redressa contre le dossier du lit, tout en remontant contre lui le survivant. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, le vampire s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de son calice et commença à humer une douce mélodie. Tout en humant, il se déposa de doux baisers sur son visage et tira des soupirs de bien-être chez le brun toujours dans les limbes du sommeil. Amusé, le vampire entreprit de quémander l'entrée des lèvres du brun qui s'ouvrèrent paresseusement. Au lieu d'y pénétrer, le blond se mit à les mordiller gentiment afin de les faire gonfler. Il se recula pour admirer son oeuvre et il en eut le souffle coupé. Le brun avait les yeux voilées par le désir, de l'incertitude et ainsi de la peur mais Draco préféra ignorer cela. Les joues étaient rouges et les lèvres gonflées laissaient s'échapper des gémissements. Comme si muées de volonté propre, les mains du vampire se baladaient sur le corps afin d'assouvir une soif insatiable. Elles finirent leur chemin sur les fesses du brun qu'elles se mirent à malaxer. Sous cette agréable, mais déroutante, friction, Harry n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette étrange torpeur. Il avait l'impression qu'il nageait dans du coton épais qui entourait ses membres les gardant immobile. Tout ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer, était un océan d'acier en fusion qui lui faisait ressentir mille délices.

Inconscient de l'état suspect dans lequel son calice se trouvait, le vampire le rapprocha de manière à ce que sa virilité soit logé entre la croupe du brun. Puis il commença à faire des vas- et- viens sur le membre de son vis- à- vis. La tête, rejetée en arrière sous la montée de la délivrance, Harry se sentait perdu dans l'océan d'argent en fusion. Le brun jouit avant le vampire qui sentant son tour venir, lécha le cou du brun avant de le mordre. Dès qu'il sentit le goût du sang caractéristique, il jouit à son tour.

-D... Dray qu'est- ce qui se p...

-Rien, tout va bien Harry. Maintenant dors!

Et le survivant repartit au pays des songes.

-Donc cette année, nous pouvons dire que notre politique extérieure, vis- à- vis des centaures, s'est améliorée pour le mieux, résuma Lucas avec énervement.

« Depuis le début de la réunion, le prince ne prête pas attention à la conversation et en plus il porte l'odeur de ce parasite, fulmina le blond ».

La colère su vampire ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de l'assemblée à part Draco qui était dans son propre monde. Blaise, Dominic et Théo remarquèrent l'aura colérique et ils s'en amusaient franchement. Le prince, perdu dans ses pensées, repensait à son réveil et il était sûr que son amour lui était rendu. C'était une certitude.

« Cependant, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler ma libido quand je me retrouve seul avec lui. Mais selon mon oncle, c'est un phénomène parfaitement normal, pensa Draco ».

Tout à sa méditation, il n'avait pas entendu que la fin de la réunion. Aussi il fut désagréablement surpris de se retrouver seul avec Lucas.

-Tu souhaites quelque chose?

-Pourquoi es-tu froid avec moi Draco?

-Peut-être parce que tu as essayé de tuer mon calice. Je ne souhaite sous aucun prétexte que tu t'approches de lui, est-ce clair?

-Mais Draco, il faut que ...

-Tes prises de tête ne m'intéressent pas!

-Même si ça concerne la Rescue Team?

Du côté sorcier, le monde s'était arrêté ou tournait au ralenti depuis que le vainqueur de Voldemort avait disparu. Cela faisait quelques semaines que la Rescue Team était rentrée les bras ballants en ramenant une vampire.

Étant sous sa responsabilité, Séverus fit habité Pansy chez lui. Loin de lui en vouloir, tout le monde tentait de mettre la jeune vampire à l'aise mais celle-ci restait dans son mutisme. Séverus et Rémus le respectaient. Le vampire n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Dominic s'était montré si dur avec Pansy. La famille de la jeune vampire était influente et puissante. Elle pourrait prendre cela pour un affront et se liguer contre Draco, c'était une grosse erreur stratégique. Et puis, le professeur avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez le vampire

-Je t'assure Rémus à une époque il aurait été plus conciliant. Dominic a changé, il a dû se passer un évènement.

-Peut-être que depuis Voldemort, il est devenu méfiant, n'oublie que son neveu a été changé en statue de pierre.

-Je sais mais il y a autre chose, quelque de plus... ténébreux, dangereux.

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Bon appelle Cédric moi j'appelle Pansy on va passer à table.

Harry se réveilla tard et avec un énorme mal de tête. La place à côté de lui était vide, signalant que Draco était levé depuis un moment.

Sous le regard bienveillant de Drake, il alla se doucher. Son esprit était brumeux et il n'arrivait pas être en phase avec lui-même.

Une fois habillé, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi alors il se mit à errer dans le château tout en essayant d'analyser son état mental. Le voyant déambulé sans but, Blaise l'intercepta:

-Alors chaude ta nuit Harry?

-... Hein?

-Harry, tu vas bien?

-...hm... ouais?

Inquiet, Blaise le saisit par les bras et ce qu'il vit l'effraya. Après avoir secoué comme un prunier le brun, le chef de la garde fit la seule chose à faire, il gifla le sorcier.

-Mais... tu es complètement malade!

-Excuse- moi de t'avoir réveiller de ton état hypnotique!

-Quoi?

-Ben oui, tu étais hypnotisé. Tu sais qui te la fait, Draco va être dans une de ses rages.

-Non je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y avait du gris ou de l'argent partout.

-Quoi? Tu me fais marcher, Draco t'aurait hypnotisé! Eh! Ben tu lui fais de l'effet!

Sur ces mots, Blaise partit.

Quant à Harry, il venait seulement de comprendre ce que le métis lui avait dit et il revit tout ce qu'il s'était produit un peu plus tôt ce matin. Le jeune homme dût se retenir à une chaise pour ne pas défaillir. Il se sentait comme sali tout à coup.

« Il avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien! Et il... il m'a hypnotisé pour en profiter et dire que je commençais à l'aimer! Quoi! Non mais... je suis complètement malade comment je peux l'aimer, c'est idiot. J'aime un homme... un vampire qui n'a pas hésité à profiter de moi pendant mon sommeil, c'est horrible. Oh! et puis zut, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Il a fallu que je tombe sur le vampire le plus pervers, possessif et dominateur de la forêt. Mon vieux, il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison, tu es amoureux d'un goujat. Espérons que le goujat en question a une excuse plausible avant qu'il m'entende, pensa Harry tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il devinait son vampire être ».

Grâce au lien, Harry et Draco pouvaient savoir où étaient l'un ou l'autre. Ce qui est pratique étant donné la grandeur du château.

Loin de deviner l'émoi intérieur de son calice, Draco considéra Lucas:

-Quoi en encore?

-Je ne veux pas te causer de peine mais ton calice te ment depuis le début. Il n'éprouve que du mépris pour toi à la première occasion, il se débarrassera de toi et...

-Silence, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre d'avantage tu m'écœures avec tes manœuvres basses.

-C'est vrai j'ai exagéré mais j'ai tenté de m'excuser mais il m'a fait ces marques noires sur le poignet en me repoussant.

De délicates traces de doigts étaient visibles, elles semblaient être imprimées à même le peau.

-Il te les a faites quand tu l'as attaqué...

-Non Drake est intervenu.

Voyant que le prince commençait à se troubler, il poursuivit:

-De plus Elena a trouvé des lettres dans son ancienne chambre.

-Et alors?

-Elles sont toutes adressées à la Rescue Team.

-Montre-les moi.

Sirius, Rémus,

Je suis inquiet, j'espère que vous vous portez bien et que ce vampire a tenu sa promesse.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte mais je souhaite m'en aller au plus vite.

Harry.

Siri,

Je ne peux plus de sa présence, il m'étouffe, j'ai pu me trouver une alliée en Pansy. Ce soir, elle viendra vous informer du plan, je lui ai prêté ma baguette.

Harry.

A tout les membres de l'ordre,

Je vais bien, j'ai réussi à embobiner ce vampire naïf. Le seul problème est qu'il a accéléré la cérémonie et me voilà bientôt lié à cette sangsue.

Quand je sais qu'il va falloir qu'il me touche, je sens que je vais vomir.

Harry.

Au moment où Draco finissait de lire la dernière ligne, Harry entra et il vit deux vampires les fixer.

Et voilà un beau cliffhanger comme disent si bien les anglais. Bon la suite il faut que je finisse de l'écrire.

Pas trop déçu? Je vous avais dit que ça allait se corser pour nos deux amis.

Bon place au rire.

H: ...

D: Voilà, tu me l'as cassé!

L.W: mais nan, hein Harry?

H:...

Lucius: pauvre gosse, y a pas idée de faire ça!

L.W: Vous si vous tenez à être dans la fic. taisez-vous!

L: de toutes façons j'y suis déjà et pas vivant!

L.W. avec une allumette et des brouillons: O.K. t'es mort.

L: NON JE T'EN SUPLIE NE LE FAIS PAS.

L.W: OK couché Lulu.

H:...

D: Laissez plein de reviews comme ça Harry reparlera. Merci.


	16. Je t'aime mais je ne te ferai jamais

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Pour nombres d'entre vous, je n'ai pas d'adresse e-mail donc voilà vos réponses, laissez-les moi si vous voulez que je vous réponde:

-JTFLAM: Non Dominic n'a pas de lien avec Voldemort, il le déteste car il a rendu son petit neveu orphelin. Mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Pour ainsi dire tu es la première à me faire part de soupçons envers lui. C'est un bon point.

Ensuite Draco ne pourra pas vraiment faire autrement que de croire Lucas. N'oublie pas qu'il a des preuves. Quant à Lucas, c'est simple, il veut le blond pour lui seul mais ça cache un autre but! Que de mystère!

- nounou: contente que ça te plaise ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre qui risque de, peut-être, faire pleurer.

-drougael: Mais en quoi est-ce mal d'être sadique? (lol). Ne t'en fais pas moi aussi je me suis trouvée plutôt sévère sur ce coup-là. Mais la suite en vaut la chandelle. Donc régale-toi.

-liloucamil: Comme je l'ai dit à Drougael, être sadique c'est bien! lol. Quant à Harry il reparlera le diagnostique du médecin a été formel. Il va juste continuer à crier comme il sait si bien le faire et autres joyeusetés. En gros amuse-toi avec ce chapitre.

-Nheira: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!

Voilà la suite tant attendue.

16- Je t'aime mais je ne te ferai jamais confiance.

Pour fixer quelqu'un, il y a différentes manières de le faire. Avec indifférence, curiosité, intérêt, joie, amour, tristesse, colère, dédain ou même, le dégoût.

Quand on aime quelqu'un ou que l'on commence à ressentir de l'affection pour elle, le dégoût, que l'on inspire à l'être aimé, est la pire chose qui peut arriver.

A cet instant, Harry aurait préféré tout sauf le regard de dégoût que Draco lui lançait. A côté de lui se tenait Lucas qui fixait d'air accusateur le brun tout en dissimulant mal une lueur de triomphe. Mais elle passa inaperçue aux yeux du prince des vampires qui ne cessait de regarder son calice comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

-D...Dray... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Comment est-ce que tu oses feindre l'innocent! On a ici la preuve de ta...

-Lucas merci de ton aide mais tu peux disposer. C'est une affaire qui ne regarde que Harry et moi.

-Bien sûr, tu as raison. Je vais faire fouiller sa chambre, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu cacher encore!

Le vampire quitta la salle avant que Draco n'ait pu le retenir.

-Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit? demanda le sorcier.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot. Tu penses pouvoir me manipuler à ta guise. Je me suis fait avoir une fois mais maintenant c'est la dernière fois, tonna le blond.

-Mais tu peux me dire ce que tu me reproches à la fin, cria Harry!

-Ceux-ci, dit-il en brandissant les lettres, sont des lettres que tu as écrit à tes amis pour qu'ils viennent t'aider. Hors tu m'as assuré que tu n'y étais pour rien.

-Je n'ai écrit aucune lettre

-Vraiment et pourtant c'est bien ton écriture, non?

En lisant les lettres, le brun fut stupéfait d'y reconnaître sa propre écriture mais ce qui le troublait, était qu'il était sûr qu'il ne les avait pas écrites.

-Draco il faut que tu me crois, je ne les ai pas écrites. C'est mon écriture mais je ne sais pas quelqu'un, ici, a copié mon écriture.

-Quelqu'un a copié ton écriture! Es-tu en train d'insinuer que quelqu'un l'a fait à ta place?

-Oui... enfin non... je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Dis-moi Harry qu'elle est l'intérêt qu'un vampire de mon clan a en falsifiant ton écriture.

-Lucas, tu le sais très bien. Depuis le début, il...

-Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça tu veux! Il s'agit de la sécurité de mon clan au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris!

-Si j'ai très bien compris mais je te le répète, je n'ai rien fait!

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tout le monde sait que tu ne peux pas être soumis à l'imperium. Alors j'aimerai bien que tu avoues tu aggraverai moins ton cas.

-Je rêve, tu préfère croire ce vampire au lieu de moi?

-Il y a des preuves Harry c'est toi qui ne comprends que tout ne tourne pas forcément autour de toi!

-Draco, mais...

-Franchement, je me demande comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur toi. Et dire que j'ai cru à toutes ces fadaises. Le petit orphelin qui a été seul avant de savoir qu'il était un vérité un sorcier...

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase que le brun lui administra une claque résonnante. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry le fixait et étrangement, Draco eut un pincement au cœur mais il préféra l'ignorer:

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça alors que je t'aime? Demanda dans un souffle le survivant.

-Dommage pour toi. Je t'aime mais je ne te ferai jamais confiance, répondit le blond avant de disparaître en laissant derrière lui un Harry éploré.

* * *

Colin de son côté n'en menait pas large, il s'était à nouveau perdu dans le château. Certes Poudlard était plus grand mais il y a avait plus de monde. Il avait l'impression que dès que les vampires le voyaient, ils se dépêchaient de partir

Mais ce qui tracassait le plus le jeune homme, c'était le fait que depuis la dernière fois, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur Théo. Il voulait avoir une explication avec lui et comprendre ce qui était allé de travers mais impossible. C'était comme si il s'était volatilisé.

Alors qu'il continuait à marcher le long du couloir, il reconnut la voix de Théo et d'un inconnu.

-Maintenant que tu as un calice, tu viendras moins souvent?

-Pas du tout de toutes manière, il ne représente rien pour moi.

-Vraiment? Pourtant, il a l'air de quelqu'un de très bien.

-Oui mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Ce type est une vraie catin.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Oui il me l'a dit lui-même.

-Attends Théo, ça n'a pas de sens, si il te l'a dit c'est un peu louche!

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne me l'a pas dit textuellement mais à travers les mots, ça voulait dire ça.

-Eh! Ben, tu es mal tombé. En tout cas si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver!

-Ne t'en fais pas je ferai souvent appel à tes services... particuliers.

-Bien!

-Mais avant de partir, si on reprenait où l'on s'était arrêté.

Puis, Colin put entendre distinctement des gémissements qui l'élever. Le cœur brisé, le sorcier s'enfuit dans la direction opposée laissant les amants inconscients d'avoir été entendus par le concerné.

* * *

-Cédric, tu peux venir un moment, appela Severus.

Le jeune vampire arriva dans le salon où il vit ses parents devant la cheminée:

-Vous allez quelque part? demanda t-il.

-Oui nous allons sur le chemin de traverse. On ne sera pas ici avant un moment donc tu seras seul avec Pansy. Pendant notre absence, elle est sous ta responsabilité, d'accord? confia le brun.

-Oui.

-Une dernière chose, mon cœur, essaie de la dérider la pauvre doit vraiment se sentir seule loin de sa famille, je peux compter sur toi? demanda Rémus.

Plongeant dans les yeux mordorés de son père, Cédric ne put qu'accepter.

-Bien et soyez sage surtout.

Sur ces mots, ils disparurent.

Remontant, l'ancien sorcier se dirigea vers la chambre de la vampire et il frappa distinctement.

Après avoir entendu un faible « entrez », il pénétra dans la chambre d'amis.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Pansy avait dû s'habiller comme les mortels et il fallait reconnaître que c'était moins élégant mais tellement plus confortable que ce qu'elle portait d'habitude.

Elle portait un jean et pull en cachemire de couleur magenta. Aussi simplement vêtue, Cédric la trouvait beaucoup plus accessible que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

-Tu désires? ramené durement à la réalité, le châtain fixa la brune avant de répondre.

-Mes parents sont sortis.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu.

-Je voulais savoir si tu aurais envie de faire quelque chose en particulier. Après tout tu vas rester ici pendant un bon moment et alors je me disais que ce serait bien que tu puisses te familiariser comme ça tu pourras te débrouiller seule et ...

-D'accord, arrêtons le massacre, fais-moi visiter pour que l'on en finisse.

Pendant la visite, Cédric avait le sentiment déplaisant qu'il parlait dans le vide, à plusieurs reprises, il avait dû s'assurer qu'elle le suivait. Puis Pansy passait la majorité de son temps à regarder dehors. N'en tenant plus, Cédric abandonna:

-Écoute, j'essaie d'être sympa et de me conduire en parfait hôte mais on peut dire que tu n'y mets pas beaucoup du tien. Alors voilà, on va faire comme ça, débrouille-toi. J'en ai marre de devoir faire toujours des efforts.

Et il partit en laissant une Pansy encore plus déboussolée et esseulée.

* * *

Pour Neville, cette journée était catastrophique. Joshua n'avait pas voulu se lever, puis il voulait voir son père et, au final, s'était brûlé avec son chocolat chaud. Quant à Franck, qui était un nourrisson silencieux, il avait décrété qu'il allait faire entendre le bruit plaisant de ses cordes vocales à son papa.

En gros, cette matinée avait été un enfer, c'est une chance que les tantes et la mère de Blaise étaient là:

-Neville ça n'a pas l'air d'aller? demanda Winona.

-Je crois que ma tête va exploser.

-Ne t'en fais pas, va te changer les idées, va te promener en nous on s'occupe de tout.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Allez va te détendre, ça te fera du bien. Te savoir aussi énervé ne va pas arranger les choses pour tes enfants.

C'est en suivant son conseil, que le sorcier se retrouvait à déambuler sans but dans le château. Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour pour rentrer, Neville se retrouva avec un Harry aux yeux complètement rougis.

-Harry qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Ne parvenant pas à parler, le survivant fondit en larmes dans les bras désemparés de Neville. Saisissant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Neville le conduisit dans un boudoir peu fréquenté et écouta son ami.

Une fois qu'il comprit le sujet de la tristesse du survivant, Neville ne put empêcher une bouffée de colère le submerger. Il ne comprenait pas comment Draco pouvait se faire mener en bâteau par Lucas.

Alors qu'il rassurait son ami, Neville ne vit que Blaise avait tout en entendu et qu'il commençait sérieusement à se demander si tout le monde n'était pas devenu fou.

« Là ça commence à bien faire si je trouve l'imbécile qui s'amuse à détruire la relation entre Draco et Harry , il va m'entendre et je suis sûr que Lucas n'est pas seul impliqué dans toute cette histoire. Mais je compte bien mener mon enquête après tout j'ai déjà un suspect, décréta le vampire métis ».

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi plein de reviews ça me fera plaisir.

Sinon je suis allée voir Harry Potter7 et il était génial vivement la suite. Je ne savais pas que c'était l'acteur qui faisait Caïus dans Twilight qui faisait Grindelwald adolescent. En gros un film tout ce qui a de réussi.

Bon après ce châpitre deprimant, place au rire.

Draco: c'est quoi ça?

Harry: et tu dis que tu nous aimes?

Lucius: pfff

L.W:...

Draco: ben dis quelque chose.

L.W: j'ai...

Harry: Oui, tu as?

L.W: écrit...

Lucius: Oui un navet, en effet!

L.W: OUIN!

Hermione: bon ben pendant que l'auteur est parti noyer son chagrin dans le lait je ne peux que vous demander de laissez plein de reviews. Bye.

Châpitre prochain: Discorde et Fugue.


	17. Discorde et Fugue

_**Bonjour, voilà la suite.**_

_**Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.**_

_**L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux. **_

_**Merci.**_

_**Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.**_

_**Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter. **_

_**Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.**_

_**Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.**_

_**Pour nombres d'entre vous, je n'ai pas d'adresse e-mail donc voilà vos réponses, laissez-les moi si vous voulez que je vous réponde:**_

_**-**__**JTFLAM:**__** WOW quel avance tu as pris! Ta réaction a largement devancé mes attentes. Tu as vraiment de bons instincts. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! **_

_**Quant aux lettres, tu as vu juste, j'ai pris exemple sur la coupe de feu à propos de la dispute que ça a entraîné entre Harry et Ron (personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup mais peu présent dans cette fic). Mais tu verras que le procédé n'est pas le même.**_

_**Oui Harry n'a aucun préjugé (d'ailleurs en a t-il?), donc pourquoi Draco se montre t-il intraitable, tu le seras dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Pour Dominic, alors là, mystère je te laisse deviner ces intentions.**_

_**-**__**brigitte**__**:Moi non plus je n'aime pas les voir fâcher, ça me fends le cœur. Mais bon, il paraît que les meilleurs disputes sont celles qui provoquent des réconciliations chaudes! (whahahahahahahahaha!).**_

_**- **__**nounou**__**: contente que ça te plaise ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre qui risque de faire encore pleurer.**_

_**-**__**deldal5: **__**oui heureusement que Blaise veille. Mais notre cher Blaise va avoir des difficultés. Mais il sera aidé par notre Neville. Quel équipe de choc!**_

_**Voilà la suite tant attendue.**_

_**17- **__**Discorde et Fugue.**_

_**Il y a des jours où l'on préférait rester coucher. Mais on a chaque jour le désir d'espérer que tout ira pour le mieux ou en s'améliorant. Et c'est exactement ce que pensait tout le monde en ce moment.**_

_**Comme depuis quelques semaines, l'atmosphère s'était détériorée et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.**_

_**Tout avait commencé avec Colin. **_

_**-Tu sais Colin, ça ne me dérange pas que tu habites chez nous, réconforta Neville.**_

_**Le jeune détective venait une fois de plus une fois de plus d'entendre une des conquêtes de Théo le dénigrer pour d'autres vampires. Aussi, il était partie à la recherche de Neville chez qui il habitait car aucun vampire ne voulait l'héberger et Théo n'était pas prêt de se rapprocher de son calice.**_

_**Blaise et Neville étaient contents de pouvoir lui rendre ce service d'autant plus que son état commençait à les inquiéter. Bien qu'il se montrait enjouer avec les enfants de Blaise et de Neville, Colin se renfermait sur lui-même et il devait se faire violence pour manger. Faisant part de son inquiétude à la famille de Blaise, Neville leur avait demander de faire des recherches sur les conséquences du rejet d'un vampire vis-à-vis de son calice, mais pour le moment, personne n'avait rien trouvé. Et comme si un malheur n'arrivait pas seul, Draco avait interdit à Neville et Colin d'approcher Harry tant que l'enquête, sur les fameuses lettres, n'avait pas démontré l'innocence du survivant. Du coup, cela provoqua un scission entre la famille Zabini et la famille Malfoy, car Blaise, comme Neville, avait pris la défense du brun et avait déclaré qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir son meilleur ami. Provoquant ainsi un grand remue-ménage dans la société vampirique et cela était bien partie pour que le conseil des vampires ait vent de cette affaire. Car non seulement les Zabini, l'une des familles les plus importantes, avait fait une opposition marquée face au futur souverain amis les Parkinson rajoutaient de l'huile sur le feu en se joignant au mouvement généré par les Zabini. La famille Nott, affiliée au Parkinson, n'était pas loin de suivre mais du fait que Blaise hébergeait Colin, Théo, contre l'avis de son père, s'était rangé du côté de Draco. **_

_**-Merci Neville.**_

_**-Et puis, il ne faut plus que tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds comme ça. Il faut que tu t'imposes, dit Blaise, franchement je me demande comment j'ai fait pour devenir ami avec eux.**_

_**-A l'époque ils étaient différents, tenta de calmer Neville, et puis, n'oublie pas que Draco est manipulé.**_

_**-Oui mais Théo lui ne l'ai pas, s'insurgea Colin, lui il sait très bien ce qu'il fait après tout, c'est quand même lui qui a répandu des fausses rumeurs sur moi.**_

_**-Je sais que ça peut te sembler incroyable mais Théo n'est pas le salaud qu'il prétend être. En fait, il essaie de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas.**_

_**-Blaise! s'indigna Neville.**_

_**-Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu, voire beaucoup, mais il faut que tu lui donnes une chance.**_

_**-Non ça jamais plus jamais je ne lui ferai confiance à nouveau. Je lui ai fait confiance une fois et il m'a trahit alors je ne me ferai pas avoir une seconde fois.**_

_**-Écoute Colin...**_

_**-Non Neville ma décision est prise il peut mourir ça ne me fera rien, tempêta le jeune sorcier avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**_

_**-Blaise il faut faire quelque chose, tu sais très bien que si il s'entête ça va mal se finir pour lui.**_

_**-Je sais mais c'est à Théo de rattraper ses propres erreurs, dit Blaise en prenant son calice dans ses bras.**_

_****_

_**Quant à Harry, il était isolé du fait de l'interdiction posée par Draco. Il passait le plus clair de son temps soit dans sa chambre avec Drake ou à la bibliothèque. Dominic n'était plus là, il avait dû rejoindre son frère au conseil mais il avait écrit une lettre récemment à Harry pour l'encourager dans celle-ci, il lui avait confié qu'il allait écrire à Draco afin de le raisonner. **_

_**Mais Harry commençait à désespérer, Draco ne lui adressait la parole qu'au moment du coucher ou dans les moments opportuns.**_

_**C'est ainsi que Harry était à la bibliothèque en train de lire quand un jeune homme blond pénétra en trébuchant et faisant tomber une étagère. Se précipitant vers le nouveau venu, le sorcier l'aida à se relever:**_

_**-Vous allez bien?**_

_**-Hum... merci ça va. Je suis d'un naturel maladroit. C'est assez antithétique pour un vampire vous me direz mais je n'ai jamais été combatif et puis...**_

_**-Non ne vous en faites pas, coupa Harry.**_

_**Au moment de tirer vers lui pour le relever, mais en reculant, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre.**_

_**-Hum... c'étaient mes lunettes, je crois, fit remarquer timidement le vampire.**_

_**-Je suis désolé malheureusement je n'ai pas ma baguette si je l'avais, j'aurai pu la réparer, s'excusa Harry.**_

_**-Oh! Vous êtes un sorcier quel chance, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir... de près je voulais dire, bien entendu j'ai déjà vu de loin Neville. Au fait, je me présente, je m'appelle Cin.**_

_**-Cin?**_

_**-En fait ce n'est qu'une abréviation mon nom est trop compliqué à dire alors que le diminutif est plus facile.**_

_**-Moi, je m'appelle Harry Potter.**_

_**-Vous... vous êtes le Harry Potter celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, vous savez vous êtes l'un des espoirs les plus importants de notre monde et surtout du nôtre.**_

_**-Vraiment?**_

_**-Bien sûr, vous savez, les parents de Draco et la mère de Neville ont été touché par l'un des maléfices de ce mage noir. D'ailleurs Séverus, qui fait de la magie, n'a pas réussi à lever le maléfice et c'est bien dommage... mais je parle trop mon babillage incessant doit vous déranger, non?**_

_**-Oh! Non pas du tout, c'est rare que quelqu'un me tienne compagnie, dit le survivant d'un air triste.**_

_**-Il ne faut pas être abattu de cette manière, vous savez dans les situations les plus compliquées, on peut arriver à une solution. Je ne connais pas trop votre situation mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Et moi, ça ne me dérange pas de vous tenir compagnie.**_

_**-Merci, non pas que ça me dérange mais il faudra garder cela secret sinon on ne pourra pas se revoir.**_

_**-Bien sûr, nous pouvons nous retrouver au même endroit.**_

_**-D'accord, marchez conclut.**_

_**Ils se serrèrent la main afin de conclure leur entente, ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient observés par deux yeux gris. **_

_**Draco avait assisté à l'échange depuis le moment où Harry avait marché sur les lunettes du dénommé Cin. Le prince des vampires n'avait pas aimé la manière dont les deux hommes s'étaient tenus l'un de l'autre. Il l'admettait il était jaloux et si il s'écoutait, il l'aurait séparé son calice de cet avorton mais il fut arrêté dans son élan quand il vit Harry accepter le rendez-vous secret. Alors il partit, la jalousie lui rongeant les tripes.**_

_****_

_**Voilà deux semaines que Pansy passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de parler avec Cédric mais ce dernier était devenu maître dans l'art de l'éviter.**_

_**De plus, la vampire avait fait des efforts et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Hermione. Mais son désir était de mieux connaître Cédric:**_

_**-Dis-moi Hermione, Cédric il était comment avant d'être un vampire?**_

_**-Oh! Cédric a toujours été un sorcier loyal.**_

_**-Un peu comme la majorité des poufsouffles, non?**_

_**-Oui c'est vrai mais Cédric a toujours été un sorcier à part. Si tu veux, il est à lui-même l'incarnation de la loyauté. **_

_**-Tu vois quand Harry était au plus mal, il a beaucoup soutenu comme un grand frère, intervint Ron.**_

_**-Mais tu sais Pansy, Cédric a un peu changé en devenant un vampire, dit la sorcière.**_

_**-C'est -à-dire? **_

_**-Avec les gens qu'il connaissait avant il essaie de rester comme tel mais pour ceux qu'ils le connaissent que maintenant, il est froid mais ne te laisse pas démonter pour autant. A la discussion que j'ai entendu entre Séverus et Rémus, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. confia Hermione d'un air de confidence.**_

_**Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment sur un Cédric énervé. Alarmés les occupants de la pièce se levèrent d'un bel ensemble. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Pansy essaya de le calmer:**_

_**-Cédric écoute...**_

_**-Non ça suffit. Tu vas m'écouter depuis que tu es là, tu chamboules tout, tout s'adapte à toi. Bien mais ne mêle pas ma vie à la tienne, tempêta le jeune vampire mais il regretta immédiatement ce qu'il dit quand il vit les larmes remplir les beaux yeux.**_

_**Au moment où il termina, Pansy s'enfuit du salon et quitta la maison pour aller s'enfoncer dans la forêt.**_

_****_

_**Quand Harry sortit de la bibliothèque accompagné de Cin, il reconnut la voix de Lucas et celle d'un autre vampire:**_

_**-Je ne te crois pas. Tu racontes n'importe quoi Lucas, Draco ne fera jamais une chose pareille. **_

_**-Bien sûr. Après tout, d'où vient ce suçon.**_

_**Tout en disant cela, le vampire blond fit en sorte de montrer très clairement le dit suçon au survivant.**_

_**Alors que Harry fondit en larmes dans les bras réconfortants de Cin qui lui murmurait des mots d'encouragements.**_

_**Voilà j'espère que vous appréciez le cadeau de noël.**_

_**Sinon bon noël et bonne année 2011 si on ne se revoit pas. **_

_**Donc si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi plein de reviews pour cadeau de noël.**_

_**Bon c'est un chapitre un peu triste, mais que voulez-vous ce n'est pas ma faute! Nan je rigole c'est juste le plaisir de pouvoir faire un lemon chaud qu'en le moment sera venu. Au fait j'ai fait un blog dans lequel je mettrai plein de chose intéressante. Cela concernera les fanfictions que je compte écrire dans le futur mais également sur celle-ci. Je mettrai également des news sue la fanfiction Je vous aime tous **_**donc consultez-le régulièrement.**

**Bon place au rire:**

**H: pourquoi tu me fais ça?**

**L.W: heu... détrompe-toi, je t'aime beaucoup mais c'est pour le bien de la fic.**

**D: Ah! Ouais et moi je passe pour un salaud.**

**Céd: Moi aussi et j'ai fait pleurer Pansy et elle a fugué. Imagine tout ce qui peut lui arriver dans cette forêt sombre. A la proie du danger le plus terrible...**

**D: Non mais quel poufsouffle!**

**H. et L.W: normal c'en est un!**

**D: QUOI?**

**L.W: ben oui.**

**H: dis celle qui ne se rappelait plus de quelle maison il était issu! Bon laissez-lui plein de reviews.**


	18. Grosse colère

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Pour nombres d'entre vous, je n'ai pas d'adresse e-mail donc voilà vos réponses, laissez-les moi si vous voulez que je vous réponde:

Voilà la suite tant attendue.

18- Grosse colère.

Après avoir discuté avec un des membres du conseil, Draco se rendit dans son bureau. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il fut assailli par une vague très puissante de magie qui le plaqua contre un mur. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le survivant quand il se retourna.

Ce dernier était l'incarnation de la fureur mais malgré cela, le prince des vampires ne le trouva encore plus désirable. Et il ressentit une sourde colère l'envahir à cette pensée.

-Je peux savoir ce que ... Mais Draco fut interrompu par une nouvelle vague de magie.

-Tais-toi, cria Harry, depuis le début tu passes ton temps à me faire des reproches, à m'accuser de tout, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Tu te crois mieux que tout le monde mais tu es le pire de tous. Tu m'as hypnotisé pour profiter de moi alors que tu m'avais promis que tu attendrais que je sois prêt. Mais en fait, tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir personnel. Tu te fiches complètement de ce que je ressens. Comme tu ne peux rien obtenir de moi, maintenant tu te rabats sur Lucas. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux je dois plaindre mais en tout cas ce n'est pas toi. Ce que tu ne peux pas avoir tu le remplaces.

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Justement, c'est ce que je commence à me dire. J'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un de charmant. Mais en fait tu es comme Théo, voire même pire. Lui au moins ne cache pas qu'il n'aime pas Colin, il ne fait pas semblant comme toi tu l'as fait.

-Tu me fais des reproches mais c'est qui ce Cin, un amant ?

-C'est plutôt toi qui a un amant, Lucas ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?

-Arrête de changer la conversation.

-C'est toi qui n'arrête pas. Tu fuis tout comme un lâche.

-J'agis pour…. Tu compliques toujours tout. Tu ne veux plus de mal - entendu bien mais ma décision est prise et elle est définitive. Tu resteras enfermé dans ton ancienne chambre, Drake t'es retiré et ceci jusqu'à ce que la situation s'éclaircisse. Quand ton innocence sera prouvée alors….

-C'est injuste, tu me vois et me traite déjà comme un coupable. Je n'ai même pas droit au doute. De plus quand j'étais dans la bibliothèque avec Cin, j'ai ressenti ta présence à travers le lien. Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, tu as tout vu donc tu sais qu'il ne sait rien passer.

Draco ne releva pas et il appela les gardes ainsi que Lucas. Quand Harry entendit le nom de Lucas, il sentit son cœur se briser davantage.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que la porte était fermée, Draco prit la parole :

-Lucas, je veux que tu ailles faire des recherches sur ce fameux Cin et je veux savoir les relations qu'il a entretenu avec Harry et je veux que tu observes tous ses faits et gestes, est-ce clair. Ne le lâche pas une minute des yeux !

-Oui mon prince, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Draco attendit quelques minutes, puis il se dirigea vers les portes fenêtres sui donnaient sur son balcon. Les ouvrants, il découvrit avec stupeur Blaise. Celui-ci était appuyé à la chambranle les bras croisés et il fixait un point invisible. Bien qu'il soit d'apparence décontractée, le jeu des muscles du métis trahissait son énervement.

-Tu m'as fait appeler ?

-Oui je veux que tu enquêtes sur Cin…..

-Bien et c'est tout ?

-Qui veux-tu que j'espionne d'autres, il est la seule menace.

-Arrête tu veux. Il y a une menace et tu sais très bien qui sait mais tu ne veux pas le voir, c'est tout.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

-Toi comme moi, nous savons que Lucas serait prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Je trouve étrange qu'il est mis autant temps à te montrer les lettres. Il aurait pu les monter quand ton grand- père était là ou avant la cérémonie. De plus, Neville m'a assuré que Harry était la majorité du temps, soit avec lui ou avec Dominic.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas envie de croire en son innocence Blaise. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerai avoir la preuve du contraire mais il n'y a rien. Et à chaque fois que j'essaie de faire quelque chose pour que la situation s'améliore, il y a encore un évènement imprévu et je sens que si ça continue, je vais devenir fou.

Pour souligner ses dires, le blond s'affala lourdement sur son fauteuil. Prenant pitié de son meilleur ami, Blaise lui tapota l'épaule :

-Ecoute, c'est rien qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je suis sûr que ça va finir par s'arranger. Regarde, tu me demandes de faire un rapport sur Cin alors que tu l'as demandé à Lucas, ça montre que tu tiens vraiment à Harry.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Blaise, fais également un rapport sur Lucas, je veux connaître ses faits et gestes.

-Bien.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Rugit Séverus.

Après la fuite de Pansy, Hermione avait contacté Séverus pour lui expliquer que sa protégée s'était enfuie. Souhaitant laisser Cédric s'expliquer, Hermione et Ron s'en allèrent. Pendant ce temps, Cédric était en proie à l'inquiétude et à la colère. Ce fut dans cet état que son père le trouve.

Après quelques explications, le professeur de potions bouillonnait de colère. Même Remus n'arrivait pas à le calmer :

-Séverus calme-toi. S'énerver n'arrangera pas la situation.

-Que je reste calme. Cet imbécile a fait fuir ma protégée et je fais comment pour expliquer à Lucinda s'il lui arrive un problème, hein ?

Se tournant vers son fils afin de lui faire un sermon, le vampire fut stupéfait de constater qu'il avait disparu et par la fenêtre de surcroît. Souriant, il se tourna vers son calice :

-Franchement Severus, je trouve que tu en as fait trop. Cédric regrettait déjà maintenant il doit être mort de peur.

-Et alors il l'a bien cherché. Parce que moi je ne suis pas mort de peur, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Lucinda. Elle est effrayante !

-Pire sue Lily au moment de l'accouchement!

Flashback :

-James Godric Potter, une fois que je sortirai de cette salle, tu peux être sûr que tu pourras mettre une croix définitive sur ta vie sexuelle. Si tu t'approches encore une fois de moi, je te castre !

-Madame poussez !

-Vous les hommes…. Je vous hais, tout autant que vous êtes.

-Madame encore un petit effort. Vous pouvez le faire.

-Vous la ferme. J'attends de vous voir à ma place et après on verra. James…tu es un homme…..mort.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, James faisait les cent pas pendant que ses amis se rongeaient les doigts. Après tout, quand Lily faisait des menaces, les conséquences étaient désastreuses.

Fin flashback.

-Euh…..non ! Mais elle n'est pas loin.

Pendant ce temps, Cédric, à l'aide d'une des créations des jumeaux Weasley, avait réussi à localiser Pansy. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'un sycomore et ne semblait pas prête d'en descendre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le vampire escalada l'arbre et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Brisant le silence qui menaçait de durer, le châtain prit la parole :

-Je suis désolé d'agir comme un complet imbécile. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Vraiment ?

-Enfin pas totalement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je voulais ajouter que je suis content que tu chamboules tout dans la vie de tout le monde. On pense moins au fait qu'Harry n'est plus avec nous. On se fait moins de soucis, ça peut te paraître égoïste de ma part. Mais je suis content que tu sois en exil chez nous.

-Je dois dire pour ma part que je n'ai pas été l'invitée parfaite et je suis désolée si j'ai été froide au début.

-Je suppose que nous sommes stupides à s'observer en chiens de faïence.

-Oui, et si on reprenait tout par le début ?

-Ok, je m'appelle Cédric Snape, anciennement Diggory et toi ?

-Pansy Lucinda Parkinson.

-Bien et si on rentrait je crois que Remus à cuisiner sa spécialité.

-Quoi ?

-Crevettes sautées à la mangue poêlée, accompagnées avec du riz.

-Dans ce cas-là, le dernier arrivé donne sa part à l'autre.

Voilà fini pour le moment. J'ai eu un nouvel ordi donc j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y faire mais maintenant c'est bon.

Donc un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire le flashback avec Lily. D'ailleurs, je pense le chapitre 23, je pense y mettre une apparition de Lily.

Bon place au rire. Et n'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog.

D : Mouais, alors pour les autres ça va mais pas pour moi ?

L.W : ben ouais !

D : et t'es fière ?

L.W : ben ouais !

H : moi j'ai une question, c'est quand qu'il meurt Lucas ?

L.W : surprise mais tu aimeras comme les lecteurs, d'ailleurs.

H : ok.

D : Quoi ok, c'est pas ok. Ce type détruit notre relation.

H : Oh ! Mais moi je pensais aux retrouvailles, à quel point on sera content de mettre à jour mon innocence. (Imaginez-le avec des flammes dans les yeux et son air innocent).

D : et au moment où tu l'as perdras. (Sourire de pervers).

Blaise : mouais si tout se passe bien.

L.W : bien laissez-moi plein de reviews.

Prochain chapitre : Une jalousie chez un vampire aux yeux gris et un soutien.

Sayonara.


	19. Une jalousie chez un vampire

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Pour nombres d'entre vous, je n'ai pas d'adresse e-mail donc voilà vos réponses, laissez-les moi si vous voulez que je vous réponde.

Liste des nouveaux personnages :

-Famille Zabini :

Winona (née Carelli) et Giacomo Zabini, mère et père de Blaise.

Angelica et Adamo Zabini, grands-parents paternels de Blaise.

Giuliana et Armando Carelli, grands-parents maternels de Blaise.

Lara Sotto et Gioacchino Zabini, fiancés l'un à l'autre. Gioacchino est le frère cadet de Giacomo donc l'oncle de Blaise.

Valentina Zaccagnino et Giovanni Zabini, fiancés l'un à l'autre. Giovanni est le benjamin des trois frères Zabini. Il est également l'oncle de Blaise.

Killy Zabini, petite sœur des trois frères Zabini, décédée à l'âge de 5 ans.

Franck et Giacomo Jr. Zabini, sont les enfants de Blaise et Neville.

Je prends de l'avance en vous présentant en exclusivité la famille Parkinson et celle des Nott.

-Famille Parkinson :

Lucinda Parkinson (née Nott), veuve, mère de Pansy. Mariée à Alistair Parkinson.

Isobel (née Mac Gerailt) et Iagan Parkinson, grands-parents paternels de Pansy.

Kristy, Fenella et Lilias Parkinson, tantes de Pansy, elles sont les trois jeunes sœurs d'Alistair. Ce ne sont pas des triplettes.

Calum Parkinson, arrière-grand-père de Pansy et meilleur ami d'Abraxas.

-Famille Nott :

Gisèle (De Langloy) et Lucien Nott, parents décédés de Théodore.

Lucinda Parkinson née Nott, est la sœur jumelle de Lucien et la tante de Théo.

Aurore (D'Aulnoy) et Adrien Nott, tante et oncle de Théo. Adrien est le cadet benjamin de la famille Nott. Lui et sa femme ont un enfant, Céleste.

Catherine (De Monrtoir) et Hugo Nott, grands-parents de Théo, Pansy et Céleste.

Guillaume Nott, arrière-grand-père de Théo, Pansy et Céleste. Très proche de Francis (le père de Desdémone).

C'est tout pour le moment, si il y a des incompréhensions, faites-le moi savoir. Je vais rajouter d'autres généalogies. Normalement ce sera celle de Severus, de Draco, de Desdémone et des Potter. Bien sûr pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi elle fait tout ça, c'est simple. Certains personnages, de certaines généalogies auront un rôle très important pour la suite de l'histoire.

J'ai relu mon histoire et j'ai remarqué qu'il est difficile de faire la différence entre les vampires du clan de Draco et ceux du clan de Desdémone, donc je réexpliquerai.

Fin de la parlotte.

Voilà la suite tant attendue.

19- Une jalousie chez un vampire aux yeux gris et un soutien.

-Cédric, Pansy pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?demanda Rémus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-C'est simple, Severus n'a pas assez d'ingrédients pour faire la potion tue-loup pour un de ses élèves et c'est une urgence car la pleine lune sera dans quelques jours.

-D'accord, mais je pense que Pansy devrait rester ici.

-Ah ! Non, depuis que je suis ici je n'ai rien vu à part la forêt et le parc du manoir. J'ai envie de voir autre chose.

-Oui mais c'est dangereux. Imagine si…..

-Cédric, je pense que Pansy a raison, coupa Rémus, ça ne lui fera pas mal de voir autre chose. Et puis, il y a tellement d'animation sur le Chemin de Traverse que je ne pense pas que les sorciers vont s'apercevoir qu'il y a un vampire avec toi. Si les gens se montrent curieux, tu n'auras qu'à dire que Pansy est ta cousine et qu'elle est la nièce de Sév.

-Oui mais je suis sûr que Père ne va pas aimer.

-Bien sûr que si, je me charge de le faire changer d'avis. Et puis, il lui faut des nouveaux vêtements.

-Oui, je ne vais pas continuer à emprunter des habits à Hermione, chez nous c'est impoli.

-Ok ok je me rends, vous avez gagné.

Avant leur départ, le loup-garou leur tendit une grosse bourse de gallions puis ils s'en allèrent.

A leur arrivée, ils furent submergés par l'odeur alléchante du chocolat. Après tout, c'était les préparatifs des fêtes de noël et le Chemin de Travers, ainsi que les habitants, se mettaient en quatre pour les préparatifs. Cependant, cette année noël promettait d'être moins joyeuse que les années précédentes. Le sauveur de monde sorcier était absent et on avait seulement la parole de vampires, qu'il allait bien. Ce qui pour certains, n'était pas suffisant.

-Wow, Cédric, c'est merveilleux. Chez nous on sait faire la fête mais il n'y a pas autant de couleurs.

-Vraiment ? Vous ne fêtez pas noël ? Pourtant Desdémone le faisait.

-Si nous le faisons mais les décorations sont lugubres. La majorité du temps, on met du noir, du gris, du vert très foncé et du bleu marine. Heureusement que l'ambiance est chaleureuse sinon ce serait mortelle.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sev s'habille toujours en noir.

-Oui mais moi, je préfère les autres couleurs, celles dans des tons chauds.

Tout en disant cela, Pansy était contente de ne pas pouvoir rougir sinon ses joues seraient totalement rouges. Le regard intense du vampire aurait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Pour cacher son embarras, elle lui demanda où se trouvait le magasin de vêtement.

-A l'angle de la rue à droite. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, il est juste en face du magasin de Fred et George, lui indiqua Cédric.

-Merci à tout à l'heure.

Le vampire se dirigea vers la boutique où il pouvait trouver les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion.

Quant Pansy pénétra dans la boutique de vêtements, elle fut émerveillée par les couleurs ainsi que les différents styles vestimentaires. La voyant un peu perdue, une vendeuse se proposa de l'aider à choisir des vêtements.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle. Que désirez-vous ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas trop au juste. Quelque chose de rouge ? Non, plutôt de violet, quoique, le violet c'est un peu trop… violet. Ou sinon du jaune….

-Calmez-vous, nous allons prendre notre temps. Est-ce la première fois que vous venez ici ?

-Oui, je n'habite pas vraiment dans le coin…

-Bien veuillez me suivre, les couleurs, trop vives comme le jaune, ne vous iront pas trop. Mais on peut essayer de les atténuer. Vous préférez les jupes, robes ou pantalons ?

-Un peu de chaque.

-Je ne pense qu'un motif floral sera important.

-En plus j'ai horreur des fleurs.

Mise à l'aise, la vampire et la vendeuse commencèrent à chercher des vêtements pour un essayage.

De son côté, Cédric, qui avait fini de faire ses emplettes, alla chez Fred et Georges pour attendre la brune.

-Alors là mon vieux, tu as fait la plus grande erreur de ta vie, se moque Fred.

-Il ne faut jamais laisser une femme faire les magasins, renchérit son jumeau.

-Merci du conseil mais je le savais déjà. Mais Rem a insisté et puis il faut dire que depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle ne porte que les vêtements d'Hermione.

-Ouais mais moi à ta place… Georges Fred Weasley ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de reposer cette montre à pétard immédiatement ! Tonna Fred après son fils qui avait décidé de jongler avec.

-Mais papa… il n'y a pas de « mais papa ». Exécution, jeune homme.

Dépité son fils déposa l'objet et s'en alla, sans avoir lancé un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon.

-Ou en étais-je…Ah ! Oui, je croyais que depuis Cho tu ne voulais plus revivre ça !

-Oui mais là c'est différent !

-Regarde ça Fred, si ce n'est pas touchant ! Cédric a le béguin pour Pansy trop mignon. Ah, ça me rappelle quand je suis tombé amoureux d'Angie. Un vrai canon !

-Pris sur le fait ! Je le dirai à maman ce soir, nargua son fils, au fait salut Cédric.

-Salut Fred. Sérieusement les gars, vous étiez obligés de les nommer d'après vous. Déjà que les prénoms de vos femmes commencent par A, alors là on est complètement perdu. Sév n'arrête pas de pester après eux et vous deux à la maison.

-C'est le but, répondirent les quatre concernés à l'unisson.

-Bon je vous laisse et à bientôt.

-Attends une seconde, tu as des nouvelles d'Harry. Maman et Papa se font pas mal de soucis.

-Désolé Fred mais depuis qu'il a été exilé, Sev n'a aucune nouvelle de ce qui se trame de l'autre côté.

-Mais Pansy, elle a un cousin, non ?

-Si mais je pense qu'il doit être surveillé. Après tout ils doivent s'attendre à qu'il cherche à la contacter.

-Bon OK. Bonne journée.

Traversant la rue, le vampire se rendit chez Madame Guippure où Pansy devait peut-être l'attendre. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, une jeune fille, suivie sûrement de ses parents, lui rentra dedans. Grâce à ses réflexes de vampire, Cédric lui évita de se fracasser le crâne par terre.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas vu venir, s'excusa précipitamment la jeune sorcière.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais pas non plus attention…

-Cédric ? C'est bien toi.

Pendant le cours dialogue, l'ancien sorcier avait cherché du regard le vampire aussi quand il entendit son prénom, il dût se concentrer sur son interlocutrice.

-C…Cho ? Cho Chang ?

-Cédric ? C'est incroyable et moi qui pensais jamais te revoir.

Et sur ce, elle fondit en larmes (Mesdames et Messieurs, le retour de la fontaine). Afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, les parents de Cho les laissèrent seuls.

-Euh… Comment vas-tu Cho ?

-Je vais bien. Pour tout te dire je suis en train de faire mon trousseau de mariage.

-Ah ! Bonne nouvelles et félicitations. Avec qui te maries-tu ?

-Avec Zachary Smith, il est charmant et très attentionné. Un peu comme toi.

-Cho, écoute…

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. J'ai passé l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie avec toi Ced. mais maintenant c'est fini et je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un.

-Oui. Alors on est ami.

-Oui c'est ça. Bon, il faut que j'y…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, l'ancien Poufsouffle l'a pris dans ses bras. Mais il ne vit pas Pansy arrivée, le visage rayonnant. Cette dernière avait cru s'être perdue quand elle avait réussi à localiser l'odeur du vampire. Soulagée et excitée de lui montrer les magnifiques robes qu'elles avaient trouvées. Tout en simplicité mais magnifique à la fois.

En s'approchant du vampire, la brune le vit prendre une autre fille dans ses bras. Toute sa joie s'envola pour faire place à une colère sourde.

« Comment ose-t-il me faire ça à moi ? Il aurait pu m'attendre bien sagement, mais non au lieu de ça, il est avec une fille et en plus elle a l'air d'une parfaite idiote, pensa la vampire avec rage. »

Arrivée à la hauteur du supposé couple, elle dit sur un ton glacial :

-J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, on peut y aller maintenant.

-Euh… Pansy, je te présente Cho Chang qui…

-Enchantée, mais là on est pressé. Au plaisir de se revoir Mlle Chang, coupa la brune en trainant un Cédric sidéré et laissant une Cho médusée.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à bon port, Pansy passa le reste de la journée à éviter Cédric sous les regards amusés de Rémus et de Severus.

-Décidément, je croyais qu'une fois la cérémonie terminée, il y aurait eu du mieux mais les choses vont en s'aggravant, constata Winona avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Je pense que quelqu'un fait tout pour que rien ne s'arrange entre Harry et Draco, confia Neville.

-Alors il faut l'éliminer, trancha Lara.

-Euh… je ne pense que ce soit une solution Lara, tenta de raisonner Neville.

-Tu es trop gentil Nev !

-Papa, on peut aller jouer dehors moi et Céleste ? demanda Franck qui était suivie par une petite fille blonde de son âge.

-D'abord on dit Céleste et moi, mon chéri. Oui tu peux mais vous ne vous éloignez pas trop.

-Ok, viens Cel !

-Mon prénom, c'est Céleste, Franck ! cria avec outrage la petite fille.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Attends que je t'attrape, menaça-t-elle.

Céleste Nott était une mignonne petite vampire aux yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds comme le blé. Agée de deux ans et demi, elle faisait la joie de sa famille mais surtout de ses cousins, Pansy et Théo. Cependant au grand désespoir de sa mère, Aurore, Céleste était un vrai garçon manqué.

En effet, à cet instant, elle avait troqué sa robe en dentelle contre une salopette rose. Ses cheveux avaient été libérés des rubans hideux (selon Aurore), heureusement une domestique qui passait à ce moment lui attacha les cheveux en chignon.

-Ah ! Les enfants, ces deux-là me font penser à Blaise, Draco et Théo, rappela Isobel.

-Au fait comment va Lucinda ? demanda Angelica à Aurore.

-Elle est très en colère après Abraxas et Dominic depuis qu'ils ont exilé Pansy.

-D'ailleurs grand-père Calum est rentré dans une de ses colères noires. On a bien cru qu'il allait défier Abraxas en duel, dit Fenella.

-C'est compréhensif après tout, notre famille est aussi vieille que les Malfoy, rajouta Kristy.

-Surtout que Draco a enfreint la loi en allant chercher son calice chez les sorciers. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas le droit mais c'est injuste comme traitement, Pansy est encore jeune, expliqua Lilias, le bon côté c'est qu'elle est en sécurité chez Severus.

-En parlant de Severus, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé son droit d'ancien. Il a un privilège rare étant donné qu'il est le parrain de Draco et selon la volonté de Lucius et Narcissa, Draco devait être élevé par Abraxas, Dominic et Severus, dit Giuliana.

-Là est le problème maman, Blaise m'a dit que Dominic a, comment dire, bâclé le procès. Il a exilé Severus en invoquant le fait qu'il avait essayé d'attenter à la vie de Draco en lui enlevant son calice, répondit Winona.

-Mais ceci est totalement ridicule, ma chérie. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui lui a pris à Dominic de penser ça !

-Attendez une minute, Dominic s'est montré injuste mais seulement à cause de ce que Lucas a dit, précisa Neville.

Suite à cette précision, un grand silence se fit. On pouvait entendre dehors Franck et Céleste jouer. Giacomo Jr., qui commençait déjà à marcher à quatre pattes, jouait avec les chatons Posky et Popky.

-Tout ce dont on peut espérer, c'est que Draco va prendre en considération le rapport de Blaise et non celui de Lucas, déclara Winona.

-Malheureusement, ça ne va pas être facile, répondit Neville, Draco est aveuglé par la jalousie, il m'a interdit, avec Colin, de voir Harry.

-Au fait, comment se porte ce jeune homme ? demanda d'un air pincé Aurore.

-Il va mal, très mal et j'ai bien peur qu'il meurt. Je ne sais pas ce que Théo est parti s'imaginer mais il se trompe Aurore.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Colin a toujours été étrange. Quand on était à Poudlard, il passait son temps à prendre des photos d'Harry parce que c'était son idole. Je crois qu'il voulait même devenir journaliste mais il est devenu détective privé.

-Attends une minute… il est détective ?

-Oui, Harry m'a appris qu'il travaille avec Sirius et Rémus. Je pense que c'est à cause de Dennis.

-Qui ?

-Son petit-frère, il était journaliste, à ce qu'Harry m'a dit. Comme il a révélé la vraie identité de Voldemort, les mangemorts l'ont tué lui et ses parents. Du coup, Colin est orphelin. Les membres de l'ordre se sont occupés de lui jusque qu'il aille mieux psychologiquement.

-Théo ne nous a pas dit tout ça ! Dès que je rentre, je vais informer Adrien et Lucinda de la situation. Et dire que ce pauvre garçon subit une injustice de la part de mon neveu, c'est scandaleux !

-Espérons que ça aille mieux.

Blaise et Lucas se tenaient devant Draco qui lisait leurs rapports. Quand il eût fini, le prince fulminait de rage.

« Comment ose-t-il défier mon autorité ? Je lui ai dit de ne parler à personne et il continue et avec ce Cin en particulier, ragea le blond. »

Voyant l'état de son meilleur ami, Blaise tenta de le raisonner :

-Draco ne saute pas trop vite sur les conclusions, tu veux ? Harry est seul…

-Oh ! Arrête de le défendre Blaise…

-Pour toi Lucas, c'est Seigneur Zabini, réprimanda le susnommé.

-Peu importe, la parole de Draco a force de loi, il…

-Harry, il s'appelle Harry, coupa sèchement Draco.

-Oui, tout à fait. Je voulais dire Harry a enfreint la loi en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

-Il est seul la majorité du temps…

-Oh ! Tu es en train d'accuser notre prince de sa décision ?

Draco regarda son meilleur ami avec des gros yeux, il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Comme si c'était une nouveauté que Blaise ne soit pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dit. Ne pouvant se retenir, il éclata de rire et il fut vite rejoint par Blaise. Lucas fulminait, le prince allait finir par lui échapper entre les doigts et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, après tout, il avait un contrat avec quelqu'un voulait le survivant pour calice. Aussi il lâcha la bombe :

-Harry passe le plus clair de son temps avec Cin, pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

Le rire mourut.

-Tu es ridicule Lucas, franch…

-Tais-toi Blaise, ça suffit. Que j'ai été dur avec Harry, ça c'est vrai… mais qu'il continue à fréquenter Cin, c'en est une autre.

-Sérieusement Draco, réfléchis une minute, ils ne font que discuter, il n'y a rien de mal.

-Ah ! Oui, seuls dans la bibliothèque ? On a tous fait ça Blaise, le coup de la bibliothèque.

-Arrête de généraliser, tu veux ? Ce que tu as fait ne veut pas dire qu'Harry le fera, n'oublie pas il est innocent.

-Peut-être un peu trop, non ?

-La ferme Lucas. Bon sang, Draco ?

-Lucas a raison, peut-être un peu trop innocent.

-Quoi ? Non mais je rêve, tu nous demande faire un rapport et tu ne prends que le sien en compte ?

-Oui, tu es aveuglé par ton affection pour Neville, tu 'es pas objectif Blaise.

Ce dernier se retient de ne pas frapper son meilleur ami mais ses yeux devinrent instantanément rouges.

-Ok, tu veux le croire, ça te regarde mais ne vient pas pleurer quand il arrivera un malheur à ton calice car de nous deux, je suis le borgne, et toi l'aveugle.

Et il partit excéder.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? demanda Cin.

Depuis quelques jours, le brun était attristé. Il avait fait une déclaration à Draco en lui disant qu'il l'aimait mais il ne l'avait pas cru. Et maintenant, sans raisons, il l'ignorait.

-C'est Draco. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a dérapé.

-Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bien sûr que si, je l'aime vraiment.

-Toi, tu l'aimes mais…

-Quoi ? Dis-moi !

-Harry, tu sais pourquoi tout le monde te dévisage autant ?

-Oui je suis celui qui a survécu et vaincu.

-Pas seulement, c'est dommage que Draco n'ait pas été honnête avec toi. Tu sais, nous autres vampires ne faisons pas vraiment notre âge ?

-Oui Draco a en réalité quatre-vingt-cinq ans.

-Je pense que ça devait être à l'époque de ton grand-père paternel, mais celui-ci avait un jeune frère qui se nommait Harris.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es son portrait craché… tu es le portrait craché du premier calice du prince, calice qu'il a tué.

Voilà fini pour le moment, ça va pas trop attendu ?

Bon pour les autres infos, j'ai mis sur ma page de profil , une question, je n'ai que quatre réponses et souhaiterai plus de participants.

Autre info pour ma fic Naruto _Je vous aime tous_ je compte poster un nouveau chapitre d'ici bientôt pour ceux qui aiment patienter encore.

C'est tout.

Place au rire :

D …

Harry…

L.W : alors… vous aimez?

D :…

H :….

Albus : ne vous en faites pas ils vont aller mieux. Au fait bon chapitre.

L.W : Oh ! Merci, je suis une de vos plus grande fan, j'ai tellement pleuré quand vous avez été tués.

Albus : Oh ! Le risque du métier.

Severus : laissez plein de reviews, ça lui fera plaisir !

Prochain chapitre : Prendre des distances et se rapprocher.


	20. Prendre des distances et se rapprocher

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Pour nombres d'entre vous, je n'ai pas d'adresse e-mail donc voilà vos réponses, laissez-les moi si vous voulez que je vous réponde.

Comme je n'ai toujours pas vos e-mails (les anonymes), je vous réponds mais envoyez-les moi vraiment :

Jusdefraise37 : Mm mm, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo Jusdefraise. Et j'aime beaucoup ta review. Je pense que tu es l'une des rares personnes à aimer les autres couples (Oh ! L'hypocrite que je suis, moi aussi je zappe les chapitres qui ne parlent pas de certains couples) et ça me fait beaucoup plaisir (snif d'émotion !). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira il sera surtout centré sur Colin et Pansy. Bonne lecture.

Charlotte : oui je sais mais c'est tout l'art du sadisme. Ne t'en fais pas, tu en auras pour ton argent enfin si on veut !

JTFLAM : WOW tu es très radical toi dis-donc. Mais ce serait parfaitement justifié comme acte de la part de ryry et Colin. Et je te rassure, Harry ne finira pas comme Harris, ce n'est pas une death-fic.

Bonne lecture.

Nounou : Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite.

Explications concernant les différents clans de vampires, au prochain chapitre.

Voilà la suite tant attendue.

20- Prendre des distances et se rapprocher.

Un horrible toussotement entrecoupé d'une respiration saccadée se fit entendre à nouveau dans la chambre d'amis.

-Cela ne peut plus durer Blaise, vas lui parler, chuchota Neville.

-Mais comment, il passe plus de temps auprès des serviteurs et courtisans que chez lui. Si seulement Pansy était là.

-Oui mais en attendant Colin ne va pas mieux.

-Moi aussi je me fais du souci. Tu as tout essayé ?

-Oui mais tu sais qu'elles ne vont pas disparaître comme ça, il faut que ce soit Théo qui le guérisse.

-Et pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à tes amis sorciers, ils doivent avoir un substitut.

-Peut-être que Severus arrivera à en faire un. Mais ça ne suffira plus au bout d'un moment. Il faut que Théo reconnaisses que Colin est son calice, c'est la seule solution surtout si on veut…

Neville fut coupé par une quinte de toux beaucoup plus forte que la précédente :

-Si on veut qu'il vive, il faut que Théo le reconnaisse et vite car il y a urgence. Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, c'est moi qui y vais et tu peux être sûr qu'il va venir illico presto. Même si pour cela, je dois utiliser un des sortilèges impardonnables.

-Du calme, j'y vais.

Après le départ de son vampire, le sorcier entra dans la chambre où reposait son ami. Comme il s'y attendait, son état ne s'améliorait toujours pas. Son corps était luisant à cause de la fièvre et elle ne donnait aucun signe de baisser.

Depuis une semaine, l'état de Colin avait commencé à se dégrader. Cela avait débuté avec une brusque montée de fièvre, faible puis forte en suite. Après quelques jours, des crises d'asthme ainsi que l'apparition de points noirs, avaient fait leur apparition. Les délires avaient commencé ces derniers jours. Gravement affaibli, Colin ne pouvait plus sortir de son lit et il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. A cause de sa santé défaillante et du manque de soleil, son teint était devenu cireux.

Péniblement, le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux :

-Ne… Nev…, je…j'ai t… llment… mal, dit Colin difficilement.

-Courage, tu as vu pire. Tiens bon, ça ira mieux, tenta de rassurer le brun.

-N… nn… tu… sais bien q… que ça ne s'a… gera pas.

-Si seulement j'ai ce crétin de Théo sur la main… Colin, je pense qu'il faut lui en toucher deux mots.

-NON, JE TE DEFENDS DE LE FAIRE.

-Mais…

-NON, promets-moi q… que tu n… ne lui dir…as r… rien Nev…

-Promis.

-Merci, j… je vais d… dormir un peu.

Neville ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses fils. Il avait promis au jeune sorcier qu'il ne s'emmêlerait pas mais il était confiant que Blaise arriverait à convaincre le vampire récalcitrant devant l'urgence de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde sorcier, le temps n'était pas au fixe à cause des pluies diluviennes. De plus, l'ambiance était électrique entre Pansy et Cédric. Chacun restant sur ses positions, ils refusaient de s'adresser la parole et encore moins de se voir. Cela faisait environ deux semaines que la situation durait et Severus commençait sérieusement à perdre sa patience légendaire.

-Du calme, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit de ne pas interférer dans leur relation Sev ?

-Certes mais là avoue que ça devient ridicule Rem. Et puis, je commence à en avoir marre de jouer les hiboux. Si il n'y a pas de changements entre ces deux-là, je fais un malheur.

-Allons, fais un effort, ils sont jeunes après tout. Bon sauf Pansy, mais il faut leur laisser du temps.

-Oui tu as raison. Si ce soir au dîner, il n'y a pas d'amélioration, ils vont m'entendre.

-C'est ce que tu appelles leur laisser du temps ?

-Oui.

-Par chance Sirius vient dîner avec les jumeaux.

-Tu as invité le sale cabot et ses gosses ?

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Severus. Je sais bien que tout au fond de toi, tu les aimes bien.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sirius et ses enfants arrivèrent :

-Bonsoir tonton Rem, bonsoir tonton Snivellus, dirent Kenny et Kendra en chœur.

-Voyons les enfants, réprimanda très faiblement Sirius qui tentait de cacher un rictus.

-Bonsoir, répondit la voix d'outre-tombe de Severus.

La présence des Black permit de détendre l'atmosphère du côté de Pansy mais elle attisa la jalousie de Cédric qui commençait à vouloir virer Sirius de sa maison car il monopolisait l'attention de la jeune fille. L'ancien attrapeur bouillonnait et il sentait à n'importe quel moment le point de rupture arrivé. Constatant cela, Severus jubilait intérieurement bien sûr, du coup il apportait de l'eau au moulin de Sirius sous le regard ravi de son compagnon.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme explosa quand Sirius passa sa main sur l'épaule de Pansy et Kendra fit remarquer judicieusement :

-Dis papa pourquoi tu ne te maries pas avec Pansy après tout vous êtes beaux ensemble.

Suite à ceci, Pansy rougit et Cédric devint l'incarnation d'un fou furieux :

-IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION. VIRE TES PATTES DE « MA » COPINE, SALE CABOT.

-QUOI ? Répète un peu gamin.

-J'ai dit touche pas à ma copine, C'EST CLAIR ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA COPINE, VU QUE TU EN AS UNE.

-CHO N'EST PAS MA COPINE .

-AH !OUAIS ? ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE CROIRE ?

-TU M'EXPLIQUES COMMENT ELLE PEUT ÊTRE MA COPINE PUISQU'ELLE SE MARIE AVEC ZACHARY SMITH.

-OUAIS TU VAS TE MARIER AVEC….elle ne va pas se marier avec toi ?

-Non si tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer, je t'aurais dit qu'elle va se marier avec mon meilleur ami et qu'elle souhaitait faire la connaissance de la femme que j'aime.

-Qui ?

-Qui ça peut être à part toi.

-Oh ! Cédric je suis si désolée. J'ai été une complète idiote, j'ai cru que…

-Ce n'est pas que ta faute. J'ai été stupide moi aussi…

-Non pas du tout.

-Si je t'assure.

-Bon je vais trancher. Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. La communication est l'élément clé d'un couple, dit Severus.

-Bon Snivellus, tu me donnes mes quinze gallions j'ai quand même bossé dur.

-Quoi ? s'exclama tout le monde sauf Sirius et Severus.

-Ben oui, il fallait vous décoincer donc Snivellus m'a employé.

-Tout ça c'était du cinéma, s'offusqua Pansy ?

-Oui désolé beauté mais je ne suis fidèle qu'à ma chère et tendre.

-Mouais….

-Et puis on a eu droit à une déclaration enflammée, tout ce qui reste c'est la réponse.

-Franchement, la réponse est évidente, bien sûr que j'aime Cédric. Voyons !

-Ben voilà, maintenant on va avoir un jeune couple amoureux à la maison Sev.

-Je sens que les nuits vont être chaudes, dit Sirius.

-QUOI ? Pansy et Cédric si je vous vois dans une pièce seuls, vous allez m'entendre, tonna Severus.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est simple jeune fille, je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mère sur le dos.

-Elle n'est pas si effrayante que ça.

Un long silence suivit les propos de la jeune fille.

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment.

Je le répète même si ça en à l'air, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire c'est juste que je suis « un peu » flemmarde. C'est tout.

A part ça j'ai vu Harry Potter, c'était génial, on a pleuré mais on a fait genre :

-Tu pleures ?

-Nan j'ai une poussière dans l'œil et j'ai le nez qui coule. Et toi ?

-Pareille, les allergies.

En gros on a adoré et c'est dommage que ce soit fini. (Pars en courant pour aller se moucher).

Non et puis je me suis mise au BAFA et au permis donc je suis un peu chargée mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà écrit tous les plans des chapitres et puis j'ai plein d'idées de fics.

Le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule :

« Je ne suis pas ce que tu désires donc autant m'n aller ».

Comme vous l'avez compris, les choses bougent à partir de ce chapitre que je vais me dépêcher d'écrire.

Allez à plus.

L.W.


	21. Je ne suis pas ce que tu désires donc

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Pour nombres d'entre vous, je n'ai pas d'adresse e-mail donc voilà vos réponses, laissez-les moi si vous voulez que je vous réponde.

Comme je n'ai toujours pas vos e-mails (les anonymes), je vous réponds mais envoyez-les moi vraiment :

Jusdefraise37 : Ne t'en fais pas, j'adore répondre aux reviews ! Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre.

Annar46 : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien faite rire ! En effet c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'émoticônes. Mais bon, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Nounou : Voilà la suite.

Explications concernant les différents clans de vampires, au prochain chapitre.

Voilà la suite tant attendue.

21- « Je ne suis pas ce que tu désires donc autant m'en aller » .

Le château était devenu infernal, plus exactement, le propriétaire avait transformé l'atmosphère en quelque chose de radioactif. On avait l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment, une nouvelle catastrophe nucléaire allait apparaître.

A commencer par la très grande distance prise par le clan Zabini et Carelli, puis prise par le clan Parkinson et Nott, c'était tout bonnement effroyable. Suite à la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Draco et Blaise, les deux amis ne se parlaient plus. Théo avait essayé de calmer le jeu mais il avait fini par se faire incendier par Blaise qui l'accusait de condamner son calice à un sort pire que la mort. Vexé, il les avait laissés se disputer. Quant au deuxième clan, le patriarche de la famille Parkinson, Calum, avait décidé de couper les ponts avec le clan Malfoy car il n'admettait pas que son arrière-petite-fille soit exilée. D'ailleurs, lui et sa famille était partie chez Severus. Les Nott étaient moins radicaux, quoique Lucinda fût partie avec les Parkinson. Le patriarche, Guillaume, était partie rejoindre Francis qui pouvait faire entendre raison à Abraxas, son fils et sa belle-fille, Hugo et Catherine l'avait accompagné. Aurore et Adrien, la tante et oncle de Théo, étaient restés bien qu'ils ne participaient au débat politique. Ils restaient pour faire entendre raison à leur neveu. Seul le clan Zabini était là mais il ignorait royalement les autres vampires, il avait subi un affront et attendait des excuses. La vraie était que Neville voulait rester pour soutenir ses amis. Et puis, il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose de grave allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. De plus l'état de Colin ne s'arrangeait plus.

D'ailleurs, Aurore Nott avait tenu à rester afin d'aider Neville à s'occuper du jeune malade, tout en espérant que son mari et Blaise allaient finir par convaincre cette tête de mule.

La troisième cause était le survivant, ce dernier ne quittait plus sa chambre depuis la révélation de Cin. Il refusait de voir qui que ce soit. Il vivait en reclus dans sa chambre.

« Allez Harry soit courageux, tu es un griffondor, non ? A quoi ça sert de rester ici, autant retourner chez Sirius au moins là-bas, on t'aime pour toi-même et non parce que tu ressembles à quelqu'un, se morigéna le brun ».

Prenant une feuille de papier, il se mit à écrire :

Cher Draco,

Après toutes ces semaines, j'ai enfin eu la réponse à mes questions.

Je sais pourquoi tu avais toujours ce regard lointain par moment.

Je sais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, d'ailleurs je t'aime encore…

Maintenant je sais que quoique je fasse, je ne serai jamais assez.

Alors comme je ne suis pas ce que tu désires et chéris, autant que je m'en aille et j'espère du fond du cœur qu'à un moment tu m'as, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, aimé.

Tendrement Harry.

La lettre était parsemée de larmes.

Harry prit le strict nécessaire et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la chambre, il quitta le château.

Seulement, il ne vit pas trois individus qui le regardèrent partir.

Voilà fini.

Le prochain châpitre : Réconfort, disparition et prises de conscience, va arriver assez vite étant donné que celui-ci est plutôt court.

Sinon, laissez-moi plein de reviews.

D : tu as fait pleurer mon ryry.

L.W : techniquement c'est toi !

D en déprime.

H : mais c'est pas grave Dray je t'aime malgré tout.

L.W : t'es pas un peu maso ?

Cédric : laissez-lui plein de reviews si vous voulez la suite et une « réconciliation » entre Harry et Draco.


	22. Réconfort, disparition

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Pour nombres d'entre vous, je n'ai pas d'adresse e-mail donc voilà vos réponses, laissez-les moi si vous voulez que je vous réponde.

Comme je n'ai toujours pas vos e-mails (les anonymes), je vous réponds mais envoyez-les moi vraiment.

Les différents clans de vampire :

-Le clan Malfoy :

En vérité il s'agit d'un groupe de plusieurs regroupés autour d'un autre clan, celui Malfoy. Ils se sont regroupés par affinités mais aussi par alliances.

Affinités : ils sont les seuls à avoir des calices et pouvant faire des enfants contrairement à certains clans.

Alliances : avec le clan Zabini, le clan Parkinson et le clan Nott.

Les vampires de ce clan peuvent se nourrir du sang de n'importe quel être vivant mais le seul qui les nourrisse, est celui de leur calice. De plus, ils peuvent se servir de baguette et sont affectés par la magie. Ils ne sont pas invincibles donc ils peuvent se faire tuer.

Ils sont organisés sous le principe de monarchie parlementaire, le souverain gouverne avec ses conseillers, les anciens.

-Le clan subrahakias :

Clan de vampires le plus vieux qui existe. Ils sont considérés comme la royauté vampirique et vus comme des immortels parfaits.

Contrairement à ces semblables, ce clan ne se nourrit pas de sang mais de l'énergie vitale. Ils consomment des aliments mortels et peuvent dormir pendant des siècles.

Les autres vampires descendent plus ou moins de ce clan.

Ce clan n'a pas besoin de calice, il est très rare qu'un des membres se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre du clan. Mais les mélanges avec d'autres espèces ne sont pas mal perçus.

Ils peuvent faire de la magie avec ou sans baguette et ils ne sont pas affectés par la magie. Cependant ils ne sont pas invincibles donc ils peuvent se faire tuer.

Le chef du clan dirige avec quelques membres.

Voilà la suite tant attendue.

22-Réconfort, disparition et prises de conscience.

-Comment ça, il n'est plus dans sa chambre ? Tonna Draco

Cela faisait quinze minutes que les domestiques essayaient, ou plutôt tentaient, de lui dire que le calice de leur prince était introuvable.

Celle, qui s'était rendue compte de sa disparition, était Lina. Elle avait essayé de rentrer dans la chambre. Après avoir appelé Harry pendant un bon moment, elle entra et découvrit avec horreur que la chambre était vide ainsi que les placards.

-On a cherché partout mais on a rien trouvé votre altesse, répondit Lina.

-Continuez les recherches, cherchez à nouveau, trouvez-le !

-Oui votre altesse.

Tous les serviteurs se dispersèrent sous les foudres de leur futur souverain. Théo était le seul qui était resté avec Draco, afin de soutenir son ami.

-Sérieusement, Harry est complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça, c'est un truc de calice de mener la vie dure à leur vampire. Quoique Neville n'était pas aussi compliqué avec Blaise. D'ailleurs, il est où celui-là, il pourrait quand même venir te soutenir, nous sommes amis à la fin

N'écoutant que d'une oreille son ami, Draco essayait de sentir la présence de son calice mais son aucun résultat. Et ceci commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

Coupant la parole à son ami, le prince lui demanda :

-Vas chercher Blaise, j'ai besoin de son aide.

-Quoi, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Fais ce que je te dis Théo, si il arrive un malheur à Harry, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Bien, je vais le chercher.

* * *

Loin de se préoccuper du remue-ménage qu'il était en train de causer, Harry errait sans but dans les bois. Dans sa fuite, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une carte et le voici perdu en plein milieu de la forêt interdite sans aucun repère qui puisse lui indiquer où il se trouve.

« Peut-être que je devrais retourner ? Non et puis quoi encore… en plus je suis perdu et je n'ai pas ma baguette, pensa tristement le brun ».

S'abimant dans ses pensées moroses, il ne décela qu'au dernier moment une présence. Devant lui se tenait un Blaise essoufflé mais rassuré quand il vit le survivant.

-Blaise ? Mais comment as-tu…

-Tu es sur mes terres, mais c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche.

-C'est Draco qui t'envoie ! Dis-lui que je ne rentrerai pas, je connais la vérité et…

-Euh ! Attends Harry, quelle vérité ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment le calice avant moi il y avait Hadrian Alexander Potter, je suis un remplaçant parce que je lui ressemble et que Draco ne supporte pas de l'avoir perdu, répondit le brun en pleurant.

-C'est faux, Dray n'a jamais eu de calice autre que toi. C'est vrai il n'est pas un saint, mais jamais il ne t'a choisi parce que tu étais un remplaçant. D'ailleurs, qui t'as dit ce mensonge ?

-Cin, mais pourquoi il aurait menti ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry mais écoute, on va rentrer au château si tu ne veux pas, tu peux venir chez moi, je suis sûr que Neville sera heureux de te savoir sain et sauf. Quant à moi je parlerai à Draco, ça va s'arranger, fais-moi confiance.

-Mais il ne m'aime pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Avant que Pansy lui prédisse qu'il allait trouver son calice, Draco avait en horreur ce système de vampire et calice, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne trouvait aucune utilité à la fonction de calice. Mais ça a changé. Tu sais ce jour dans la forêt interdite, ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco te voyait. En fait c'était la deuxième fois qu'il te voyait. La première fois qu'il t'a vu c'était à l'enterrement de Desdémone, on peut dire maintenant avec du recul que c'était le coup de foudre. Quand il s'agit des sentiments, Draco est toujours sincère. N'en doute jamais Harry.

-Mais c'est une vraie tête de mule !

-Oui, il faut bien qu'il est des défauts notre cher Draco national !

-Mais alors…

-Pourquoi il a changé avec toi, c'est la faute de Lucas, ce salop est doué pour appuyer là où ça fait. Comme il connaît l'amour de Dray pour toi, il se sert de la jalousie.

-Oh ! Alors c'est juste de la jalousie ?

-Oui.

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre Cin et moi !

-Je sais et Dray, au fond de lui, le sait mais il est têtu et d'une jalousie maladif.

La conversation continua pendant un moment qui sembla durer l'éternité, mais Harry était heureux car il comprenait de mieux en mieux son blondinet et il était sûr que maintenant leur relation allait repartir sur des meilleures bases. Blaise fut soulagé que le brun accepte de revenir et il espérait que Colin connaîtrait le même dénouement heureux.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait traverser un sentier, une pierre frôla de justesse Harry qui ne dut sa vie qu'aux réflexes vampiriques de Blaise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que …

Le sorcier ne put finir sa phrase qu'un groupe de personne, à la démarche trainante, marchait vers eux.

-Harry quand je te la dirai, cours vers le château au plus vite et surtout ne te retourne pas, ordonna le métis.

-Mais qui sont-ils, on dirait des zombies !

-Si c'était des zombies, ça aurait été facile mais non. Il a fallu que ce soit des goules.

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus depuis la guerre.

-Ben quelqu'un a jugé utile d'en faire d'autre.

Pendant leur intermède, les goules s'étaient rapprochées. Leurs peaux étaient d'un noir tirant sur le gris, leurs ongles étaient remplacés par des griffes, des crocs ornaient leurs bouches et leurs yeux étaient totalement noirs. On ne pouvait pas discerner l'iris de la cornée. Leurs visages étaient déformés dans des grimaces grotesques.

-Blaise et si j'utilisais la magie ?

-Non ça n'a aucune conséquence sur eux. De plus ne te fis pas à leurs attitudes, les goules sont très intelligentes et d'une force inouïe, même pour nous les vampires, ils sont difficiles à battre.

-Donc…

-Je vais les occuper pendant que toi tu vas au château afin de prévenir.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Maintenant vas.

A regrets, le sorcier courut vers le château, certaines goules voulurent le suivre mais elles furent interceptées par Blaise.

Alors qu'Harry dépassait un bosquet, il fut happé à la taille par un bras puissant et une main, tenant un mouchoir, se posa sur sa bouche le forçant à respirer le produit qui enduisait le morceau de tissus. Le brun se sentant partir, arracha un bouton de manchette de la manche de son assaillant et le laissa tomber. Après tout ne fut que ténèbres.

* * *

-Je suis désolé Draco mais Blaise est parti et je ne sais pas où il est, répondit de manière contrite Neville à Draco et Théo.

Voyant la mine défaite des deux vampires, il se pressa d'ajouter :

-Par contre, je suis parti inspecter la chambre de Harry, sur le chemin qui menait à sa chambre, j'ai trouvé une lettre…elle est pour toi Draco.

Fébrilement, le prince prit la lettre et commença à l'ouvrir. Afin de lui laissa un peu d'intimité, Neville emmena Théo à l'écart.

-Théo, il faut que je te parle c'est à propos de Colin ! C'est urgent il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, son état n'arrête pas d'empirer, il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose.

-Pour la dernière fois, Neville, c'est non. Ce sorcier n'est pas…

Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de verres cassés et par l'apparition d'un Frank apeuré.

-Papa ! C'est oncle Colin…

-Tu es blessé !

-Il n'a pas voulu le verre d'eau.

-Viens avec moi il faut désinfecter la plaie. Quant à toi, Théo, vas voir Colin.

-Mais…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE ! VAS-Y TOUT DE SUITE.

Sur ces mots, Neville emmena son fils laissant un vampire tout penaud. Très retissant, ce dernier se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. En chemin, il entendit des quintes de toux répétées. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il fut assailli par une vieille odeur de sang et de putréfaction. Mais rien ne l'aurait préparé au spectacle qui se tenait devant lui.

Colin ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Les tâches noires s'étaient étendues du cou jusqu'aux début des cuisses, des griffes avaient remplacées les ongles et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grisâtre. Son aspect chétif s'était renforcé, ses côtes étaient saillantes et ses joues creuses.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du lit, Théo marcha sur un tesson de verre. Le bruit alerta le jeune malade qui arrêta son balancement et qui releva, d'un mouvement vif, la tête. Théo retint in extremis un mouvement de recul, les yeux du jeune sorcier commençaient à devenir aussi noirs que du charbon. Voyant qui se tenait devant lui, le regard de Colin passa d'interrogateur à haineux. S'accroupissant il observait le vampire puis il bondit sur le vampire et commença à le marteler de coups.

-Colin arrête, cria Théo qui réussit à retenir les poignets du sorcier qui était à califourchon sur lui.

Loin de vouloir lui obéir, le jeune détective ouvrit la bouche afin de mordre son vis-à-vis, Théo put voir que les canines avaient commencé à pousser.

-Je te déteste, je te hais, je veux que tu meurs, je te déteste, cracha avec hargne le jeune homme qui tentait de se libérer.

Choqué par tant de haine, Théo resta sans voix. Neville, qui avait fini avec son fils, endormit grâce à la magie son ami et aida le vampire à se relever.

-Combien…

-… de temps il lui reste avant de devenir une goule complète ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être une semaine, un mois, voire moins, répondit Neville, mais tu sais qui est horrible, c'est que Colin ne mérite pas ça, c'est quelqu'un de bien qui a beaucoup trop souffert dans sa vie et toi tu le condamne à un sort pire que la mort.

-Je sais et c'est pourquoi je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime.

-Alors nous sommes deux crétins qui ayons faits défaut à nos calices, dit Draco qui entra dans la pièce, il ne put réprimer une grimace en voyant l'état du jeune calice.

-Qu'est-ce que Harry a écrit ? Demanda Neville.

-Il est parti chez les sorciers. Et il pense que je ne l'aime pas qu'il est le remplaçant d'Hadrian.

-Ton premier calice ?

-Oui. Il faut que je le retrouve et …

-Papa ! Viens vite, interrompit Frank.

Paniqués par le ton alarmant du jeune garçon, les trois hommes le trouvèrent, il tenait dans ses bras son père.

-Blaise, cria Neville tout en se précipitant vers lui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'avais rattrapé Harry mais nous sommes faits attaquer par un groupe de goules. Vous n'avez pas vu Harry ?

-Non. Il est rentré chez les sorciers.

-C'est impossible, j'ai même réussi à le convaincre de rentrer au château. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le château.

-Harry n'est pas un traite, il a dû se passer quelque chose…

-C'est un monsieur bizarre qui l'a endormi en plus j'ai trouvé ça, interrompit Céleste tout en montrant un bouton de manchette à Draco.

Celui-ci le prit délicatement et examina attentivement le blason. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il le reconnut.

* * *

Voilà enfin fini ! Pour le moment.

Les personnages qui méritent une récompense sont (roulement de tembour):

Dans la catégorie féminine: Céleste.

Et dans la catégorie masculine: Frank.

Pour les incohérences mathématiques, j'ai fait L donc soyez indulgents de tout façon c'est une histoire.

Vous avez tous passé un bon halloween ! Moi ouais assez.

Actu troublante : la naissance d'un serpent à deux têtes, plutôt déroutant pour moi qui n'aime pas cet animal.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi plein de reviews si vous voulez la suite.

Prochain chapitre : _Un vampire et un loup-garou_.


	23. Un vampire et un loup-garou

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Bon ça va faire un moment que je n'ai rien écrit sur ce site. Désolée !

Pour tout vous dire j'ai découvert les joies d'écrire des fanfictions en anglais plutôt osées (voire vraiment cochonnes). Je crois que c'est l'anglais qui a cet effet sur moi (mais bien sûr).

Plus sérieusement c'est les examens qui commencent cette semaine donc je vais alterner (je vais essayer).

J'ai déjà commencé à écrire une ébauche de la fic _Jumeaux_, le seul problème est que je suis dans un trou noir donc je sollicite une/un beta reader ou un/une auteur.

Voilà la suite tant attendue (et encore désolée pour la très longue attente).

23-Un vampire et un loup-garou.

_Plusieurs années auparavant._

-Devinez quoi, les gars ? Interpella Sirius.

-Pourquoi te gâcher le plaisir de nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Taquina Rémus.

-Bien, Desdémone a enfin accepté de m'accorder un rendez-vous.

-C'est génial…

-Attends, coupa James, la partie la plus intéressante vient. Dit-lui Sirius !

-Notre cher Snivellus cherche son calice et il semblerait qu'il soit dans l'école.

-Attends, tu as dit « il » ! Le calice de Severus est un homme ? Demanda Lily qui était assise à côté de James.

-Oui amusant.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans Sirius, dis-lui James.

-Mais Lily chérie il a raison, avoue que ça l'est !

-Vos blagues ne me font pas rire du tout, c'est totalement puérile comme comportement on se croirait à la maternelle.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, mon père m'a dit que les hommes humains avaient tendance à retomber en enfance de temps à autres, on peut dire que c'est une rechute, dit Desdémone qui venait d'arriver.

Sous les rires de Lily et Remus, James et Sirius essayaient de défendre la gente masculine mais ils se heurtèrent à un mur de silence. Tentant de retrouver son souffle, Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards mais cela eut pour effet de le lui couper. Severus le regardait avec une intensité troublante si Sirius ne lui avait pas donné un coup de coude, il se serait perdu dans son regard.

Rougissant, Remus brisa le contact et partit en cours. Le voyant partir, Severus le suivit à distance.

Toute la journée, Remus fut à cran toute la journée et pourtant elle avait plutôt bien commencé. Mais il était à cran et ce n'était pas dû à la pleine Lune de ce soir, non mais plutôt deux orbites d'un noir profond qui suivait ses moindres faits et geste et en y repensant, Remus était sûre que ça faisait longtemps que Severus l'observait mais il ne s'en était rendu compte que ce matin avec une réflexion de Sirius.

Ce qui lui faisait peur était le doux grognement que son loup intérieur faisait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à côté de Severus comme en cours de potion et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui que ça en fait pour être précis, ça a commencé en première année où Remus n'était pas encore ami avec Sirius et James. Il s'était retrouvé avec Severus comme binôme. Quand il a senti son loup, le châtain crut que son loup voulait attaquer son voisin. Mais quand il en parla avec sa mère, elle avait souri mystérieusement. Si il avait su!

Ce n'est quand cinquième année où son père lui parla des rapports sexuels et comment reconnaître son âme sœur qu'il comprit que son loup avait déjà reconnu Severus comme son dominant et compagnon.

Et oui Remus est un soumis, d'ailleurs il crut mourir de honte quand son père aborda de sujet ou peut-être que c'est son père qui crut mourir d'embarras. John Lupin aimait beaucoup son fils et le surprotégeait depuis que Greyback était revenu pour prendre son fils, tuant ainsi sa femme. Mais plus que de coutume, M. Lupin aurait aimé que sa femme soit vivante comme c'est elle qui aurait expliqué à leur fils les relations entre deux hommes, enfin il était rouge jusqu'à la racine et son fils aussi.

N'empêche que ce soir Remus serait seul dans la cabane hurlante car James et Sirius avaient tous deux un rencard sauf Peter qui était disponible mais sa compagnie était soporifique donc il déclina son invitation, après tout il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné quelqu'un a dit.

C'est ainsi que la nuit tombée, Remus se réfugia dans la cabane hurlante, il ne contrôlait pas encore son loup il avait besoin de son compagnon pour ça son père lui avait dit.

En attendant sa transformation, Remus s'endormit il fut réveillé par une douce caresse sur son visage quand il ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés ce fût pour voir le visage de Severus. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant un court instant avant que Remus s'écarte le plus loin possible du vampire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici c'est interdit! Tempêta Remus.

-Je peux te poser la même question, non?!

-Moi je suis préfet!

-Moi aussi je te rappelle et cet endroit est interdit à cause de la mauvaise réputation qu'elle a. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une couverture.

-Je ne vois pas ce dont tu veux parler.

-Tu sais exactement et tu es loin d'être stupide Remus.

'Mince il sait que je suis un loup-garou, qu'est-ce que père disait déjà…ah! oui, tout nier en bloc! Pensa Remus d'un air paniqué.'

-Non tu te fais des idées…

-Tu es autant un loup-garou que je suis un vampire, je le sens à ton odeur.

-Tu l'as répété à d'autres personnes?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vais laisser d'autres me voler mon calice.

-Oui en effet ce serait stupide… QUOI! Je suis ton calice?!

-Ben oui sinon je ne me saurai pas donner tout ce mal pour que tu sois seul ce soir et que tes amis soient occupés.

-Je crois que j'ai pas bien compris…

-J'ai demandé à Lily et Desdémone d'organiser une sortie à quatre avec les deux idiots qui leur servent de petits copains.

-Hey! Ce sont mes amis alors parle d'eux avec un plus de considération, merci!

-Je veux bien faire un effort mais il faut que ça soit mutuel.

-Je m'arrangerai pour que ça le soit.

-Donc tu acceptes d'être mon calice.

-J'ai jamais dit ça!

-Tu me demandes de faire des efforts, je ne vais pas en faire si je n'ai rien en contrepartie.

-Et leurs respects!?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je te veux toi comme calice.

-De une on se connaît même pas, de deux j'ai horreur des ultimatums, de trois je croyais que les vampires n'aimaient pas les loups garous et de quatre c'est la pleine Lune je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer donc tu devrais partir.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal car je suis ton âme-sœur et ton loup m'a déjà reconnu comme tel! On a tout le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, je n'ai rien contre les loups-garous je trouve que ce sont des créateurs dont nous, vampires, avons beaucoup à apprendre mais je veux au moins te marquer comme mien sinon d'autres vampires viendront te prendre et ton odeur est beaucoup trop alléchante pour n'importe quel vampire.

-J…je ne sais pas la dernière fois que j'ai été mordu c'était pour être un loup-garou.

-Tu ne ressentiras pas la douleur mais seulement du plaisir, je peux te le garantir.

-Mais après je devrais m'engager à me lier à toi!

-La Lune bleue est dans deux jours, la prochaine dans un mois, je suis prêt à attendre un mois pour te laisser le temps. Mais n'oublie pas Remus que si je ne te marque pas un autre vampire que moi te fera sien et contre ta volonté, alors que choisis-tu?

-Bien j'accepte.

Au moment où Severus s'approchait pour le mordre, Remus lui demanda:

-Mais je croyais que ça devait se faire devant une assemblée de vampires?

-Pas vraiment dans ma famille nous n'avons jamais mis en pratique cette tradition sauf si tu le souhaites?

-Non ça ira, je préfère de cette manière.

Sans mise en garde, il le mordit. Au lieu de ressentir de la douleur comme il s'y attendait, Remus ressentit une déferlante de désir au creux de ses reins, c'était une sensation qu'il avait déjà ressentie à plusieurs reprises depuis la puberté mais cette fois c'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il a expérimenté.

Après que Severus ait fini, il lui fit boire son sang.

-Pourquoi je ne me suis pas transformé pourtant c'est la pleine Lune?

-Parce que tu n'en as pas eu envie, maintenant que je suis là, tu maîtrises ton loup tu n'as plus besoin de la pleine Lune pour te transformer et tu resteras conscient quoiqu'il arrive.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant?

-Si mais je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai, merci beaucoup Severus, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je peux garder le contrôle.

-Je suis content que cela te fasse plaisir, je te raccompagne au château, mais n'oublie pas qu'à partir de demain nous passons du temps ensemble.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, ce qu'il était autoritaire.

-Oui je n'oublie pas, bonne nuit Sev.

A partir de ce jour, ils passèrent plus de temps ensemble malgré les récriminations de James et Sirius qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil tout ceci. Mais comme Lily leur a souvent dit par la suite :

'-Rémus est très heureux, en tant que ses meilleurs amis, vous devez faire un effort et puis Severus est quelqu'un de sensible et attentionné.'

Ce à quoi James et Sirius répondaient par la dérision mais au bout de deux semaines, ils durent se rendre compte que Rémus avait fini par tomber amoureux de Severus.

C'est ainsi qu'à la nouvelle lune bleue, Rémus choisit de s'unir avec son vampire.

Pour l'occasion, Severus avait demandé une autorisation spéciale du directeur afin de rejoindre le manoir de la famille Prince. Albus leur donna une autorisation de sortie s'étendant du vendredi soir au lundi, ainsi ils reviendraient en cours le mardi matin.

Ne voulant pas stresser davantage son calice, Severus décida de le préparer en douceur.

-Severus, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

-Je sais, détends-toi et fais-moi confiance.

Il l'embrassa et entreprit de le déshabiller lentement. Quand Rémus fut nu, Severus lui mit un coussin afin de le surélever pendant la préparation. Tout en le préparant, Severus le para des bijoux appartenant à sa famille, un pendentif, une boucle d'oreille, une bague. La pierre qui est ornait chaque bijou était obsidienne. Severus avait expliqué à Rémus que lors de la deuxième partie du rituel, le calice devait porter les bijoux de la famille afin de pouvoir, à partir de ce moment, concevoir des enfants.

Se redressant pour pénétrer le loup garou, Severus fut stupéfait par sa beauté, Rémus était calme et le contemplait d'un regard fiévreux, les bijoux rajoutaient un éclat de mystère. Il était à couper le souffle. Se contrôlant difficilement, Severus commença un lent va-et-vient afin de ne pas blesser Rémus. Ce ne fut que lorsque le loup-garou poussa un gémissement plus fort que le précédent que Severus se laissa aller à son instinct. Rémus n'en menait pas large son loup reconnaissait le vampire comme son âme-sœur, le châtain accompagna chaque coup rein du brun par des gémissements.

Ils ne furent repus l'un de l'autre qu'au petit matin. Rémus était allongé, nu, sur Severus et lui dessinait des dessins imaginaires. Quant au vampire, il préférait humer son odeur sur son calice. Les anciens allaient être fâchés d'apprendre que son calice n'est qu'un loup-garou mais il n'en a cure tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il puisse vivre heureux avec lui.

Cependant les bonnes choses ne durent pas, la guerre contre Voldemort avait fait beaucoup de morts, de blessés et de drames. Rémus avait fait une fausse couche après être tombé dans un guet-apens causé par Fenrir Greyback, ce qui avait laissé le calice stérile. Mais ils avaient retrouvé un fils, en la personne de Cédric Diggory, tout ce que Severus souhaitait, était que Draco serait un peu plus intelligent que ses doutes concernant Harry.

'Nous, les vampires, sommes vraiment remplis de préjuger si s…'Pensa Severus mais il fut tiré de ses pensées philosophiques.

-Oncle Severus, nous avons faim !

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?'

Devant le professeur de potion, se tenait les enfants de Sirius et la fille de Ron et Hermione.

-C'est notre papa qui nous a déposés avec Moira, mais oncle Ron ne sait pas que Moira est avec nous. Expliqua Kendra.

-Oui, il faut que tu nous aides, Moira et moi nous allons nous enfuir. Termina Kenny.

-Pfff… N'importe quoi, ne bouger pas j'appelle vos parents, ça devient vraiment hors de contrôle tout ça.

Fini pour le moment !

BONNE ANNEE 2013 en retard en espérant plein de bonnes choses comme le fait que je poste un peu plus vite vu la tonne d'histoires que je veux mettre en ligne.

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews et j'en suis désolée mais il y a eu des décès et un gros manque temps. Mais je pense que ça ira.

Sinon je compte poster assez rapidement la fic. Les Jumeaux et continuer Je Vous Aime Tous parce que comme Vampire et Calice, ça fait un bail.

A très bientôt (baisers de la région parisienne, il neige !)

Prochain chapitre : Mise au clair et révélation.

A la base c'était deux chapitres mais je vais les mettre en un seul et comme ça Draco retrouve son Harry dans 4 chapitres si je ne réduits pas encore.

Sinon je compte poster assez rapidement la fic. Les Jumeaux et continuer Je Vous Aime Tous parce que comme Vampire et Calice, ça fait un bail.


	24. Mise au claire et révélation

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres, après recomptage et redécoupage, je pense que ça fera un peu moins.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Reviews anonymes:

Hermoni:

Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir. Pour les fics anglaises je vais continuer j'ai également des fans pour elles. Mais je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics sauf si je meurs alors ouais là j'ai pas le choix. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

J'étais un peu pressée la dernière fois donc je le fais maintenant. J'avais découvert et j'ai redécouvert le bouton stats de mes histoires. Mais surtout par pays, comme je ne parle que trois langues (quel modestie!) et baragouiner quelques mots dans d'autres, je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs du monde entier en commençant par le pays où je suis née:

-La Nouvelle-Calédonie, ben merci les gars ça fait vraiment plaisir.

-La Guadeloupe (ou Gwada mes parents sont Guadeloupéens), merci vous êtes plutôt nombreux.

-Le Japon Konnichi-wa ou bonjour si vous êtes Français vivants là-bas (veinards), vous aussi vous êtes nombreux côté stats. Et pourtant pas à côté.

-Italie, Buon giorno o Buonasera, ben comme pour le Japon vous êtes plus nombreux qu'eux! C'est très sympa de votre part Viva Italia (dédicace à une fan).

-L'Allemagne, j'aurai pas crû c'est super cool!

-L'Islande et la Chine a égalité, merci beaucoup les gars vous êtes motivants!

-Le Royaume-Uni, Hello people! Je suis contente que vous appréciez autant. Merci pour les bonnes idées.

-Les U.S.A., Hi Guys! Vous n'êtes pas les premiers du classement mais votre dévouement, il bat tous les records.

-Le Canada , Hi Folks, 208 visiteurs pour le mois de janvier 2013! Merci!

-Et La France, mon pays que j'aime(sauf parfois où je voudrais changer de nationalité), est première du classement avec 817 visiteurs ce mois. Merci beaucoup.

Donc ce chapitre vous est dédié à tous!

24-Mise au claire et révélation.

-Comme vous le savez la situation est grave mon calice a disparu dans des circonstances des plus étranges. Blaise, qui avait retrouvé mon calice, a été attaqué par des goules. Ces dernières sont surement de mèche avec le vampire qui a enlevé mon calice donc pour cette période de crise, je demande à ce que soit levé l'exil de mon parrain, Severus Snape, et de Pansy du clan Parkinson. Et je demande une invitation extraordinaire envers les sorciers que mon parrain jugera digne de confiance, expliqua Draco devant l'assemblée des vampires.

Aussitôt des cris de protestation se firent entendre, certain était pour, d'autre contre, les plus âgés invoquaient le fait du non-respect des lois, le silence ne revînt que sous les injonctions de Dominic. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la réunion mais on pouvait voir qu'il désapprouvait:

-Draco ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, ça demande du temps et en plus il faut organiser une commission d'enquête.

-Non mon oncle, ça a été une erreur d'exiler Severus alors qu'il bénéficie d'un droit d'ancienneté. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous divisés et il y a un vampire qui en a profité pour créer des goules, usage totalement proscrit et interdit par la loi. Si les Subrahakias en ont vent ils interviendront à raison. Je préfère garder cette histoire en interne. De plus Blaise est mon meilleur ami, il a été blessé et il ne s'est toujours pas remis de ses blessures. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'être divisés comme nous le sommes. Et puis comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une invitation à titre extraordinaire. Quand tout sera fini, les sorciers repartiront chez eux, pour ce qui est de mon parrain et Pansy, les Snape et les Parkinson sont des familles unies à notre clan. Je pense que tout le monde est de mon avis pour dire que ces deux clans ont fait plus de bien que de tord à notre assemblée.

-Draco a raison ça suffit de se lancer mutuellement la pierre, il faut que tout ceci cesse sinon nous paraîtrons faibles aux yeux du monde vampirique mais aux yeux du monde sorcier, renchérit Théo.

Ebranlés, mais surtout de s'être fait remettre à leur place par deux gamins, même l'un des deux est leur prince, la plus grande majorité vota pour cette décision. Ceux qui votèrent contre furent les vampires les vieux, qui avaient fini par s'endormir sur leur chaises donc n'avaient rien suivi, Lucas, qui s'enfuit juste après avoir voté et Dominic, parce que la loi c'est la loi.

A la fin de la réunion, Draco alla voir son oncle:

-Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon calice comme ça…

-Draco, tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu as pris la bonne décision, je me rends compte que je suis devenu un peu vieux jeu en ce qui concerne la politique. Je suis content de voir que tu as muri en devenant un vampire responsable, tes parents seraient fiers de toi, tu feras un excellent souverain.

-Merci mon oncle, vous comptez énormément pour moi.

-Mais il va falloir que je parte rejoindre ton grand-père, il doit avoir besoin de mon aide.

-Vous allez me manquer, voyons Draco je ne pars pas pour toujours!

-Oui c'est vrai.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis ils se donnèrent l'accolade. Sans que son oncle ne rende compte, Draco jeta un coup d'œil discret à la manche de sa chemise.

Quand il fut sûre que son oncle avait bien quitté la salle, Draco ouvrit une porte dérobée et laissa rentrer les quatre personnes qui se tenaient derrière. Théo entra suivi de Neville, de Blaise et d'un Lucas mal en point. Théo l'asseya de force sur une chaise et l'attacha. Neville donna au vampire blond une étrange potion qu'il fit boire au vampire.

-Tu es sûre que ça va fonctionner?

-Mais oui, j'ai fais des progrès en potion depuis Poudlard, c'est du veritaserum. Il nous dira toute la vérité, expliqua Neville aux vampires.

-Ne le prends pas mal, chéri mais tu as pu faire une erreur…

-Tu insinues que je suis nul en potion et ben ce soir tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami!

-Mais…

-Blaise, plus tard vos disputes de jeune couple, je crois que ça fait effet.

Draco s'approcha du prisonnier, qui réalisait que le prince venait de tous les dupés. Le vent avait tourné, il ne soufflait plus en leur faveur.

-Pour ta survie Lucas, j'ai demandé à Neville de trouver un moyen de te faire parler parce que je crois plus un seul mot de tout ce que tu m'as concernant Harry. Tu as intérêt à ne rien oublier. Parle, qui en a après Harry?

-Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui directement mais c'est Cin qui servait d'intermédiaire.

-Cin? Je croyais que c'est lui qui en avait après Harry, chuchota Neville.

Mais les vampires l'entendirent, aussi Lucas poursuivit:

-Non c'était ce que vous étiez sensés penser pour qu'il puisse agir dans l'ombre.

-Que sais-tu à propos des goules?

-Rien, je ne l'ai su que lorsque vous en avez parlé à la réunion.

-C'est pas possible, tu dois bien te douter de son identité, il doit bien y avoir une piste…

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il veut votre calice en remplacement du sien qui est mort.

-Attendez quand j'ai vu Harry il m'a parlé d'un calice qui était mort, un certain Hadrian Alexandre Potter…

-Potter… il doit sûrement être un ancêtre à Harry, alors vous pensez que ce vampire a enlevé Harry parce qu'il est de la même famille que son calice? Demanda Théo.

-Non ça n'a pas de sens, on n'enlève pas quelqu'un pour si peu. Peut-être que ce qui à perturber ce vampire est le fait qu'il ressemble à son calice, répondit Neville.

-Mais personne n'a eu un calice qui ressemble à Harry, dit Draco.

-Pourtant si Cin a bien dit à Harry que tu l'avais choisi parce qu'il était le portrait craché de cet Hadrian, rectifia Blaise.

-Oui mais tu te souviens de l'avoir au moins vu?

-Non et c'est bien ça le problème.

Neville s'approcha de Lucas et mit ses mains des deux côtés de son visage:

-Lucas, il faut que tu fasses un effort, je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement Harry mais ce vampire est bien plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air. Il s'est servi honteusement de toi et de tes sentiments. Tu veux bien m'aider?

-Neville!

-Non Blaise, ça suffit je pense que Lucas a été assez puni comme ça et puis ce n'est pas le moment de chercher à se venger!

-J…je veux bien t'aider mais je ne sais pas plus.

-En fait si! La réponse est dans ton subconscient, à un moment tu as du remarquer quelque chose d'anormal et tu l'as relégué au fond de ta mémoire. Je vais utiliser l'occlumencie pour essayer de voir ce souvenir, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te concentrer sur ce souvenir, d'accord?

-Oui.

-Nev c'est trop dangereux surtout dans ton état…

-Je sais mais Harry est mon ami on se connait depuis Poudlard.

-Attends une minute, tu es enceint encore, s'exclama Draco!

-Oui…

-Je vais le faire, il y a moins de risque, se proposa Théo qui s'asseya en face de Lucas.

-Tu sais comment on fait?

-Non Neville, mais je suis doué même pour hypnotiser un vampire et dans son état se sera encore plus facile.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait depuis le début?

-Parce que Draco il n'était pas aussi docile, ça aurait pu être très dangereux pour lui comme pour moi, bon si tu es pressé de retrouver ton calice laisse-moi faire et ne me toucher sur aucun prétexte. Lucas, plonge ton regard dans le mien et pense bien à ce souvenir. Une fois que tu l'as bien visualisé, raconte-le moi.

Il ne prit que quelques secondes pour que Théo puisse avoir un récit détaillé du souvenir de Lucas, ainsi ils apprirent que Lucas avait déjà tourné la page sur sa relation avec Draco et que ça le convenait. Mais que Cin lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour de force et également que Cin n'était que le diminutif de Cinimod Layfmo. Suite à cela, ils l'envoyèrent se reposer dans sa chambre finalement le vampire n'avait été qu'une victime dans toute cette histoire, cependant ils étaient encore à un point mort.

-Je suis sûr que nous avons la réponse devant nos yeux mais nous avons négligé les informations données par Lucas, pesta Draco.

Pour avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair, ils étaient allés dans la bibliothèque. Mais ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond et cela se voyait sur le comportement de Draco. Il marchait comme un lion en cage et était irritable et son angoisse commençait à devenir palpable.

Voulant du calme, Neville s'isola au fond de la bibliothèque alors qu'il errait, il se trouvait à l'endroit exact, décrit par Lucas, où Cinimod et l'autre vampire lui firent le filtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-C'est à cet endroit qu'ils lui ont boire le filtre.

-Oui, Lucas est connu pour être rapide chez les vampires et il est fort…

-Tu crois qu'il a fait exprès!?

-Je crois qu'il connaissait que son adversaire mais celui-ci a pu l'hypnotiser, comme Théo a fait, donc ça veut dire que c'est un vampire puissant. Tu as trouvé qui était le vampire d'Hadrian?

-Quelqu'un a arraché la page! Neville qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le sorcier s'était mis à quatre pattes et il scrutait l'espace entre le sol et les étagères quand soudain son regard s'éclaira.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Théo était partie raccompagner Lucas à sa chambre, alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres à la bibliothèque, il changea de direction et alla voir Colin. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il n'arrivait plus à l'oublier et il commençait à avoir peur de le perdre.

Il entra dans la chambre et il trouva endormi, la respiration sifflante. Son état n'avait pas changé, les tâches semblaient avoir doublé, Colin commençait à en avoir sur les mains et les pieds. Aux endroits où Théo l'avait mordus la chair commençait à se nécroser. Ses cheveux étaient blancs.

Afin de ne pas le réveiller, Théo s'approcha de lui doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il s'assit à côté de lui et il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Colin se réveilla en sursaut, quand il vit le vampire, le jeune sorcier voulut le mordre mais il fut pris de vitesse. Théo l'avait pris dans ses bras, d'abord surpris, Colin se débattit, mais trop faible il s'abandonna mollement contre Théo.

-Colin, je te demande pardon, j'ai été un vrai crétin, j'ai eu peur de toute cette histoire de calice. J'étais habitué à vivre seul alors quand tu es arrivé ça m'a fait peur de voir mon univers basculé par toi et tout ce que tu représentes. Maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai été un vrai crétin et sue je suis sur le point de tout perdre, je t'en prie, reste avec moi. A la fin, Théo avait fondu en larmes, voir Colin dans cette état ça lui rappelait sa peur quand il avait vu ses parents être transformés en goule devant ses yeux puis se faire tuer par son grand-père pour mettre fin à leurs souffrances. Et cette fois-ci par sa faute, pas à cause d'un mage noir qui n'acceptait pas un refus, il transformait la personne qui lui était chère en goule.

Pendant la déclaration du vampire, Colin avait écouté le souffle coupé, ces mots il aurait aimés les entendre avant mais maintenant c'était trop, il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre pied avec la réalité.

-C…c'est trop t…tard maint…

-Non il y a encore un moyen, je vais te soigner.

-T…tu m'as laissé t…tout seul…

-Je sais, j'ai été stupide. Colin, tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer comme je t'aime mais il faut que je te soigne sinon…

-…

-Tu acceptes?

-O…oui qu'est-ce qu'il f…faut faire?

-Je vais te donner de mon sang plusieurs fois par jour pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces.

-M…merci. O…ou est H…Harry, vous l'avez trouve?

-Non mais on a un indice avec Cin, en fait je devrais dire Cinimod Layfmo.

-Q…quoi?

-Cinimod Layfmo, c'est le nom complet du vampire qui était tout le temps avec Harry.

-T…Théo, je n'étais pas le plus intelligent de ma p…promo à Poudlard. Mais je sais reconnaître quand q…quelqu'un trafic son identité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Donne-moi une feuille et un crayon. C'est étrange…

-Tu vas mieux!? En ma présence tu regagnes un peu plus de force, ne bouge pas je reviens.

Théo revint avec un crayon et un stylo, il les posa devant Colin.

-Mon petit frère, Dennis il était journaliste. Harry lui avait montré, mais Dennis était doué pour trouver les identités des Mangemorts, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont tué. Regarde ça s'appelle un anagramme ou jeu de miroir. Dans ce cas c'est les deux. Expliqua Colin tout en montrant à Théo la manière de faire.

Quand Colin eût fini, ils furent estomaqués.

-Le salaud, pendant tout ce temps et dire qu'il était avec nous.

-Vous allez l'arrêter et ramener Harry?

-Oui, tu es un génie, viens on va montrer ça aux autres.

-Je préfère pas, je ressemble à un monstre Théo, vas-y sans moi.

Théo prit sa cape il lui mit dessus avec la capuche afin de cacher son visage. Il le prit dans ses bras et il l'emmena avec lui.

-Comme ça personne ne te verra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

-On dirait des jumeaux Hadrian et Harry sont vraiment parent, constata Neville.

Il avait trouvé cette feuille cachée, sûrement par Lucas, en-dessous d'une étagère. Il s'agissait d'un vieil article de journal. Draco, Blaise et Neville n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux. Hadrian avait bel et bien existé. -Il était le benjamin des Potter, ses trois grand-frères avaient été élevés par leur père, devenu veuf peu de temps la naissance d'Hadrian. La fratrie était devenu des hommes importants dans le monde sorcier. L'aîné, Dorian, était ministre de la magie, le cadet, Nathan, était directeur à Gingotts, le troisième, Ethan, était auror, quand à Hadrian, il finissait Poudlard mais il avait prévu de devenir médicomage comme leur père. Cependant il disparut étrangement la veille de la remise des diplômes. Eploré, son père mourut de chagrin, le corps d'Hadrian ne fut retrouvé qu'un an plus tard à la lisière de la forêt interdite, lit Neville.

-C'est plutôt glauque, ils disent comment il est mort? Demanda Draco.

-Oui en fait ça faisait un an que son corps était enterré là, mais ils disent que ce qu'il l'a tué c'est…un vampire. Il a été vidé de son sang. C'est horrible!

-De quand date le journal? Demanda Blaise.

-Du 27 mai 1750, vous étiez nés?

-Oui, on avait cinq ans, Pansy en avait trois. Je m'en souviens nos mères avaient tenu à fêter nos trois anniversaires en même temps vu que Théo, Draco et moi sommes nés le même jour.

-Et vous vous souvenez de lui?

-Non il faut dire qu'il y avait tellement de monde que…attends, je me souviens, mais c'est vague, que je cherchais quelqu'un puis je suis arrivé dans cette clairière et je l'ai vu. J'ai cru qu'il dormait mais après je ne me souviens plus.

Neville fronça les sourcils, toute cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins. On dirait que quelqu'un s'amusait avec eux et qu'il s'amusait même trop bien.

-Je ne savais pas que les vampires avaient des blancs aussi.

-Normalement non mais Draco n'a jamais vraiment pu se rappeler.

-Et c'est le seul souvenir dont tu ne te rappelles rien?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu cherchais?

-Non Neville, je ne suis même pas sûre que je cherchais quelqu'un.

-Regarde dans tes souvenirs, tout le monde est à la fête?

-Oui, il y a mes parents, la famille de Blaise, celle de Théo et Pansy, mon grand-père est arrivé en retard mais il est là.

-Et ton oncle?

-Bien sûr qu'il e…

Un éclair de réalisation éclaira le visage de Draco au même moment la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Théo venait d'entrer avec Colin dans les bras, Neville s'alarma:

-Il va mal? Viens Colin, tu vas t'asseoir.

-Non ça va aller, on sait qui à enlever Harry.

-Qui? Demanda plein d'espoir Draco.

Théo déposa Colin et prit la parole tout en sachant que Draco le croirait difficilement.

-C'est ton oncle Draco.

-Tu te moques de moi!

-Non Colin m'a montré c'est un anagramme et un jeu de miroir enfin si on veut, je pense que c'est mis à l'envers. Regarde Cinimod, si tu lis en partant de la fin ça donne Dominic. Pour Layfmo, c'est un anagramme de Malfoy. Et rappelle-toi quand tu as pris le bouton de manchette, tu as reconnu immédiatement le blason Malfoy. Avant la réunion, tu as dit que tu jetteras un coup d'œil à la chemise de ton oncle, j'ai même entendu quelqu'un lui faire la remarque. Ton oncle a dû jeter un sort qui nous fait oublier tout ce qui a un rapport avec lui. Un peu comme de l'hypnose mais là c'est une hypnose totale même Lucas. Il a crû voir deux Dominic alors qu'il y en avait qu'un. Pendant tout ce temps il était là et il nous a manipulés.

-C'est MON ONCLE THEO!

-OUI ET IL N'A PAS HESITE A TE PRENDRE TON CALICE, reprends-toi Draco maintenant il faut aller chercher Harry, qui sait ca qu'il va en faire.

A peine eu t-il fini de parler que Draco s'évanouit.

-DRACO!

Blaise et Théo le mirent sur un divan, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Il se trouve que mon cher filleul retrouve enfin ses souvenirs et qu'à son réveil nous serons où se trouve Harry.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Severus accompagné des sorciers qui étaient venus sauver Harry ainsi que d'autres personnes.

-Neville!

-Hermione!

Voilà comme promis un chapitre de révélation juste pour vous. J'avoue que pour Lucas j'étais indécise mais bon pourquoi pas!

Donc qui avait deviné que c'était Dominic?

Sinon j'espère pas trop surpris, on peut dire que je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je peux remercier Sieur Tite Kubo_ Bleach _qui m'a inspiré. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué dans ce manga mais le méchant c'est toujours le type à qui Ichigo ou tout le monde fait confiance ou qui est super sympa avec tout le monde(ex: Aizen, Ginjo). Et quand ils réalisent qu'ils se sont faits manipulés, ils ont des têtes de déterrés. C'est vraiment ce que l'on appelle du suspens.

Pour ce qui est de Théo et Colin, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Colin n'a pas encore pardonné à Théo mais ça ne va pas tarder.

Donc le prochain chapitre sera aussi un mash-up de trois chapitres comme celui-ci: Sauve-moi.

A bientôt.

L.W.


	25. Sauve-moi

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux, merci.

**Warning**: THE lemon tant attendu, dernière chance pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, partez!

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres, après recomptage et redécoupage, je pense que ça fera un peu moins.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Je m'en suis rendue en relisant certains chapitres et je me suis rendue compte que j'ai changé la date de naissance de Draco, Théo et Blaise. Donc chers lecteurs, je vous demanderai de ne pas tenir compte de ce que j'ai dit avant. Nos trois vampires préférés sont bel et bien nés au XXVIII ème siècle et non pas fin XIX ème début XX ème.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Reviews anonymes:

Chapitre 25: Sauve-moi.

Draco avait l'impression de flotter parmi ses souvenirs, il se voyait petit en train de jouer avec ses amis le jour de son anniversaire, sous le regard approbateur de leurs parents et de son parrain, Severus, qui contrairement à Lucius, avait toujours un physique d'adolescent. Ça lui fit un pincement au cœur de voir ses parents plein de vie et non pas figés comme ils le sont maintenant. Le vampire constata à quel point il ressemblait à son père, la même stature et traits mais il avait pris le port altier de sa mère. Sa mère, elle était si jolie et douce, Draco avait oublié qu'il aimait passer des heures à simplement la regarder. Narcissa était réputée pour sa grâce naturelle et sa grande beauté, Lucius n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleure épouse. Draco se souvenait que lorsqu'il était un tout jeune vampire, il demandait sans arrêt, comme histoire du soir, à sa mère de lui raconter sa rencontre avec son père, ce que Narcissa faisait avec joie. Ses parents s'aimaient énormément, ils avaient formé une famille heureuse mais un idiot de mage noir avait tout gâché. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, quand il regardait ses meilleurs amis avaient tous perdu leurs parents ou l'un d'entre eux. Les parents de Théo avaient été transformé en goule, le grand-père de Théo dut les achever. La mère de Blaise souffrait d'une maladie étrange depuis ce jour. Le père de Pansy était mort pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Contrairement aux autres vampires, il avait été le seul à accepter de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre. Mais face de serpent avait enlevé Pansy, en représailles, son père avait réussi à la sauver mais quand il regagna son clan il était blessé gravement, il mourut dans les bras de Lucinda.

Alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, son attention fut attiré par son double plus jeune. Il y a quelques minutes, son lui plus jeune comme un fou avec les autres enfants, son grand-père venait d'arriver sans son grand-oncle. Il se vit plus jeune se lever et quitter la salle où avait lieu la fête d'anniversaire. Mini-Draco sortit ensuite du château et traversa une petite portion de la forêt pour arriver dans une clairière. Toujours comme un somnambule, le petit Draco avança dans la clairière puis il entendit un bruit de froissement d'étoffe, curieux, le petit garçon se dirigea vers le bruit. Et Draco reçut comme un coup de poing, devant lui se trouvait ancêtre de son calice, Hadrian. Les seules différences entre eux étaient la couleur de leurs yeux et des cheveux. Hadrian était châtain foncé, aux yeux marrons clairs et il ne portait pas de lunettes. Il était allongé contre le tronc d'un arbre, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits. On pouvait voir des traces de suie comme s'il avait passé trop de temps dans une cheminée, mais Draco n'était pas dupe, c'était la saleté que l'on trouvait dans les cachots. Et puis Hadrian était anormalement pâle, comme quelqu'un qui avait passé trop de temps dans une pièce sombre ou un cachot. Il avait plusieurs écorchures peu profondes mais celles qui alarma Draco fut les deux trous dans le cou du sorcier.

Contrairement à ce que les sorciers pensent, les marques de morsures de vampire sont considérés comme érotiques pour ces derniers. D'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que les vampires quittent la salle pendant la morsure du calice par son vampire. Celui-ci referme avec sa salive les trous par soucis d'hygiène et d'intimité.

Mais là, la morsure semblait tout sauf voulue, la peau du cou était à moitié arrachée, la plaie qui commençait à se refermer saigner déjà. La zone autour semblait être étrangement surinfectée et le jeune homme avait une respiration sifflante, sa poitrine s'élevait difficilement. Et pour compléter le tout, des chaînes brisées étaient autour des poignets et chevilles d'Hadrian. Draco était plus qu'écœuré, comment quelqu'un dont il avait une haute estime pouvait traiter ainsi son calice.

Dominic était un monstre.

Il fallait qu'il sauve Harry avant qu'il ne finisse comme son ancêtre.

Le Draco du passé était figé par tant d'horreur, il voulait partir mais en même l'étranger semblait souffrir, alors qu'il allait reculer, Hadrian le vit et étrangement il lui sourit:

-Approche petit.

Pas très emballé, le jeune Draco secoua la tête et si c'était un piège. Mais l'autre Draco savait bien qu'il ne risquait rien. Visiblement amusé, Hadrian continua à lui sourire gentiment, mais Draco vit bien qu'il se forçait pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je ne vais pas te manger à moins que tu ne sois un poltron. Taquina Hadrian.

Mini-Draco fronça les sourcils de manière à essayer d'être menaçant comme son père quand il fait des bêtises. Mais il ne fit que faire rire le sorcier.

-Tu es vraiment mignon.

Choqué par « l'insulte », le petit prince répondit:

-Non je suis vilile…virale…

-Virile? Proposa en gloussant le sorcier.

-Oui, c'est les filles qui sont mignonnes, pas les garçons, parce que les filles c'est agaçant.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mini-Draco s'était approché à portée de bras du sorcier qui ne fit aucun geste pour le rapprocher de lui. En regardant de plus près, Draco vit que son bras avait un angle étrange.

-Tu es un gentil garçon, c'est bien!

-Je suis un prince, pas un simple garçon.

Hadrian rit doucement. Il eut un silence pendant lequel mini-Draco dévisageait son vis-à-vis.

-Tu es malade Monsieur?

-Oui, très malade.

-Ma maman elle pourra te soigner.

-Oh! Tu crois?

-Oui.

-Je suis sûr que ta maman est très gentille.

-Oui, elle est très belle aussi. Rajouta le petit blond en rougissant.

Et ils parlèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, Draco se rendait compte que personne ne pourrait le soigner, Hadrian était mourant et il vivait ses derniers moments. Alors que Draco commençait à se demander pourquoi personne n'était venu le chercher. Sa mère s'inquiétait toujours quand elle le voyait plus revenir au bout d'une demi-heure. Mais là, personne! C'était comme s'ils étaient hors du temps.

'Mais bien sûr! Une clairière enchantée, mais alors comment suis-je entré? Et puis comment a-t-il fait pour s'enfuir dans un si mauvais état, il tient à peine debout sauf si…'. Mais Draco fut tiré de ses pensées quand il se vit endormi contre Hadrian qui lui caressait les cheveux tout en regardant la lune. Puis il le vit, Dominic entra dans la clairière et il ne fut même pas surpris de voir son petit-neveu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça à ta propre famille? Ce n'est qu'un enfant!

Dominic lui mit un doigt devant la bouche.

-Chut! Tu vas le réveiller. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Quoi! Que tu vas faire croire que c'est lui qui m'a tué alors que c'est ta faute.

Dominic le gifla violemment, du sang se mit à couler des lèvres d'Hadrian.

-Tu ne voulais pas être mon calice!

-Tu m'as arraché à ma famille, séquestré pendant un an, fait subir le pire des sévices et maintenant tu veux cacher ta culpabilité en faisant accuser un innocent, en plus un enfant, tu n'es qu'un monstre.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit accusé, accepte d'être mon calice.

-NON.

Le cri d'Hadrian eut pour effet de réveiller mini-Draco qui vit avec étonnement son oncle.

-Mon oncle…

-Draco court. Lui cria Hadrian qui mit un coup de pied bien senti à Dominic.

Apeuré, et comprenant un peu la situation, mini-Draco prit ses jambes à son cou mais son oncle se relevait déjà. Alors il vit la chose, la plus écœurante de toute sa vie. Ivre de colère, Dominic releva d'une main le sorcier et il le mordit sauvagement, il pouvait voir le cou gracile être déchiquetée par les crocs de son oncle. Le cri poussé par Hadrian était horrible et toute la forêt pouvait l'entendre. Mini-Draco était paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son oncle venait de vider de son sang quelqu'un avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

Quand il eût fini, Dominic lâcha le corps sans vie qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, puis il se précipita sur son neveu qui n'avait pas bougé. Entendant l'équipe de recherche lancée pour trouver Draco, il hypnotisa son petit-neveu lui faisant tout oublier de cette journée puis l'assomma. Puis il lui macula la figure et les mains de sang avant de se nettoyer.

Le premier a arrivé sur les lieux fut Severus qui détailla la scène d'un œil critique, les parents de Draco arrivèrent sa mère fondit en larme quand elle vit et en écoutant le récit de Dominic. Lucius et Abraxas avaient la mine grave, le seul qui ne semblait pas gober le mensonge était Severus. Il braquait sur Dominic un regard qui disait qu'il ne croyait pas un seul mot et qu'il savait que c'était lui le fautif.

Draco fut ramené à la réalité par le regard de son parrain et oui, il s'était évanoui les yeux grands ouverts ou plutôt, entré en transe.

-Alors que fait-on? Demanda Théo quand tout le monde fut installé dans un fauteuil après avoir entendu le souvenir de Draco.

-C'est simple, je vais chercher mon calice et en chemin je tue mon très cher grand-oncle. Répondit Draco sans hésitation.

-Pas de précipitation! Réprimanda Severus. Tu ne sais même pas où il détient Harry et je ne pense que c'est une clairière.

-Dites il y en a combien des châteaux Malfoy? Demanda Ron tout en serrant Hermione dans ses bras, pendant le récit du blond, elle avait fondu en larmes.

-Onze. Mais on les a tous passés au peigne fin.

-J'en ai marre ce type a l'air d'avoir toujours de l'avance sur nous. Dit Théo tout en serrant Colin dans ses bras qui rougit. Depuis qu'il buvait le sang de Théo, il allait un peu mieux bien qu'il ne puisse pas se déplacer tout seul.

Alors qu'ils allaient replonger dans une impasse, Hermione leur demanda:

-Avez-vous cherché s'il n'y avait pas des perturbations magiques mis-à part celles qu'Harry a faites. Dominic a très bien pu utiliser ce subterfuge pour vous faire croire que c'était Harry qui l'avait fait.

-Hermione a raison Sev…Commença Remus mais il fut coupé par une vampire rousse entrant en trombe dans la bibliothèque, suivie par un vampire blond vénitien remonté et visiblement en colère.

-Lucas on t'a dit de te reposer. Réprimanda Neville.

-Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose et c'est en rapport avec _elle_. Dit -il en poussant Lina vers Draco.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était en larme.

-Lucas…

-C'est à cause d'elle, depuis le début, elle est de mèche avec _lui_ et dire que j'ai été assez stupide pour t'aimer. Coupa Lucas en regardant Lina avec des envies de meurtre.

-Lucas, Draco je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le choix_…_

_-_Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu l'as aidé! Tonna le prince.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Oh! Si tu es loyal envers type qui ne comprend pas la signification de ce mot. Gardes emmenez-la aux cachots.

Deux gardes l'emmenèrent.

-Je ne savais pas qu'entre Lina et toi…Commença Draco mais Blaise lui fit signe de ne pas continuer.

-Il y a plus grave, les joyaux de ta famille, pour la deuxième partie de la cérémonie, ne sont plus à leurs places et on a réussi à pister les goules qui ont attaqué le château. Informa Lucas.

-Des goules ont essayé de nous attaquer, quand? Demanda le blond.

-Pendant que tu retrouvais tes souvenirs, mais Sirius a trouvé un moyen pour les faire fuir. Répondit Pansy qui était assise à côté de Cédric.

-Et elles vont où toutes ces goules?

-A la bâtisse maudite.

-C'est quoi cet endroit? Demanda Fred.

-Un endroit interdit où personne normalement n'a le droit d'y aller. Expliqua Blaise.

-Par chance elle n'est pas très loin d'ici, on y allait quand on était petit. Dit Théo.

-Bien alors allons-y, mais avant toute chose Draco, j'ai contacté ton grand-père pour l'informer de la situation. Il t'ordonne de ne pas tuer Dominic mais de ne le ramener afin qu'il soit juger pour le meurtre d'Hadrian Potter et de l'enlèvement du calice d'un autre vampire. Prévint Severus.

-Mais…

-Draco il faut faire avant qu'il ne fasse d'Harry son calice!

-Il ne pourra pas, j'ai déjà mordu Harry.

-Si tu te rappelles avant la cérémonie je t'ai donné quelque quelque chose a boire?

-Oui c'était pour me détendre.

-Ça a eut pour effet de transférer en toi une part de Dominic, le seul moyen pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'approcher d'Harry est que tu t'unisses à ton calice.

-Wow, vous les vampires, vous avez le don de jeter un froid. Dit Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Même avant qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux, Harry savait que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa vue était trouble. Il distinguait une forme floue au-dessus de lui, plissant les yeux il crut distinguer Draco mais ses sens en alerte le prévenaient que quelque chose clochait. Puis tout lui revint, sa rencontre avec Blaise, les goules, Blaise lui disant de fuir puis _lui_. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide en croyant tout ce qui lui avait révélé. Il n'était pas mieux que Draco, il l'accusait de ne pas lui faire confiance mais il lui faisait même confiance.

Harry essaya de se relever mais ses membres avaient du mal à lui répondre, il bougeait au ralenti, pour rajouter à son embarras, il était nu, enfin presque nu sauf si porter les bijoux sont considérés comme des vêtements.

Mis sûrement pendant qu'il était évanoui, le corps d'Harry était recouvert de bijoux en argent et pas n'importe lesquels, ceux que Draco lui avait montrés. Il lui avait dit qu'Harry devra les porter quand ils s'uniront. Harry avait une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif argenté, il avait un pendant argenté à l'oreille droite. Jusque là Harry ne paniquait pas trop par contre la suite avait de quoi l'affoler. Sur ses tétons se trouvaient deux boucles, finement travaillées avec des diamants, ça ne faisait pas mal mais c'était embarrassant déjà que quand Draco le touchait il trouvait que c'était trop mais là! Une chaîne en argent, avec un diamant la taille d'une petite balle de golfe, était attachée autour de sa taille, un bague en argent ornait son annuaire gauche, une chaîne de cheville en argent était autour de sa cheville droite. Mais le plus choquant, pour Harry, était l'anneau avec un diamant pour solitaire autour de sa verge. Quand il aura le pervers devant lui, il lui dira sa façon de pensée. Puis il se rappela la forme floue au-dessus.

-Oh Harry! Tu es vraiment adorable. J'ai bien fait de te choisir comme calice.

-Vous n'avez rien choisi du tout, je suis le calice de Draco! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à votre petit-neveu et votre frère?! Ils vous ont faits…tout le monde vous a fait confiance…

-Parlons-en de tout le monde. Tout le monde est persuadé que je suis heureux tel que je suis. Avant j'avais un calice mais il s'est refusé à moi. Je ne répéterai pas les mêmes erreurs, j'ai tout bien planifié, ton corps me reconnaît comme celui de Draco donc tu ne pourras pas me tenir tête. Coupa Dominic qui approcha sa main pour caresser la joue d'Harry mais un bouclier invisible se dressa immédiatement autour du sorcier.

-Je suis capable de garder ce bouclier jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive et vous règle votre compte. Informa Harry en jubilant, il était sûr que le vampire viendra il lui fallait juste gagner du temps et être patient.

Mais sa victoire fut de courte durée, Harry fut parcouru de frissons et son bouclier faiblit légèrement en intensité. Harry était confus, il frissonnait mais son corps était chaud comme la braise. Puis il se rendit compte de petits détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqués, son corps était rouge, ses tétons étaient douloureux et il était en semi-érection.

-Q…qu'est-ce que v…vous m'avez fait?

-Rien de grave, juste quelques goûtes de cantharide…

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST? Hurla Harry alors qu'il sentait une vague de chaleur s'élevée du creux de ses reins.

-On ne vous apprend pas ça à Poudlard, les aphrodisiaques naturels, j'aurai cru! Enfin… la cantharide ou mouche espagnole, est un insecte qui en réduit en poudre. Celle-ci peut provoquer de fortes érections. Mais dans ton cas, je te veux soumis alors j'ai ajouté du ginseng indien qui te rend sensible au toucher. Maintenant je vais voir pendant combien tu tiendras ce bouclier! Moi en attendant je vais te regarder te débattre contre ton désir, d'ici quelques minutes, voire secondes, tu me supplieras de te prendre…

Mais le vampire n'eut pas le temps de finir le plafond venait de s'effondrer à quelques centimètres d'eux. Les nuages de poussières se dispersèrent pour faire apparaître Draco et son familier. Le dragon était visiblement de mauvaise humeur, sa queue fouettait le vide, Harry était content que le reptile l'apprécie finalement.

Draco descendit de son dragon, qui menaçait Dominic, voyant l'état d'Harry, il retira sa veste et habilla Harry avec, Harry dont le bouclier avait éclaté lors de son arrivée. Le prince prit Harry dans ses bras afin de soutenir ses jambes flageolantes. Severus arriva au même moment et il vit l'état d'Harry:

-Draco emmène Harry je m'occupe de lui. Dit le brun en lançant un _Incarcerous_ au vampire qui fut trop surpris par la tournure des évènements pour avoir la présence d'esprits pour réagir.

-Bien mais je ne veux plus revoir cette ordure de ma vie et celle d'Harry. Draco répondit en montant sur le dos de Drake.

Harry se serra contre lui, son corps réagissait encore plus au contact de son vampire, il dût mettre une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement.

Severus approuva la requête de son filleul qui partit emmenant le jeune sorcier. Au même moment, Ron et Cédric arrivèrent.

-Comment va Harry? Demanda Ron.

-Ça ira, Draco l'a emmené en sécurité…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Ron venait de donner un coup de poing à Dominic:

-Ça c'est pour avoir raconté que des conneries à Harry et pour ce que vous avez fait à ailleul, j'espère que quand votre frère arrivera, il vous fera regretter ce que vous avez. S'il ne le fait pas je suis sûr que Draco va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de vous personnellement et je lui donnerai un coup de main.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron avait énormément mûri, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Hermione même si par moment elle regrettait le Ron insupportable et un peu naïf de l'époque. Mais la guerre avait complètement changé le rouquin, il avait grandi d'un seul coup. Il était devenu surprotecteur envers les personnes qui lui sont chères, ce qui n'était pas qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Il était un peu comme Sirius mais en plus sérieux.

-Et moi aussi je lui donnerai un coup de main. Menaça Cédric qui avait déjà une dent contre le vampire, il avait exilé sa petite amie et en plus il voulait violer son frère de cœur! Non ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne tactique pour devenir le meilleur ami de Cédric Snape, très mauvaise idée!

Severus soupira, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit ces deux-là qui arrivent les premiers. Quoiqu'en y pensant Sirius aurait sûrement tué Dominic, non pas que Severus appréciait le vieux vampire, mais il avait fait une promesse à Abraxas de le ramener vivant. Enfin, Harry était sauf, Draco était soulagé, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. La garde arriva et emmena le prisonnier sous l'œil vigilant de Blaise. Les autres sorciers et vampires finirent par tous arriver dans la chambre:

-Harry va bien? Demanda Remus inquiet à son vampire.

-Oui Draco l'a emmené avec lui, il vaut mieux les laisser seuls pour le moment. Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe. Je trouve que Dominic c'est rendu trop facilement.

-Oui pour quelqu'un qui avait un plan aussi presque parfait, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, surtout si Abraxas décide de le laisser un vie. Approuva Théo.

-Il faudra faire une recherche plus approfondir les recherches plus tard pour le moment rentrons, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Dit Neville.

Tout le monde fut du même avis et ils partirent après avoir scellé toutes les issues du château, afin de revenir plus tard pour investiguer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Drake déposa Draco et Harry sur le terrasse de la chambre du vampire, puis il s'envola pour avoir un repos bien méritée.

Le blond entra tout en portant son léger fardeau. Le vampire était rempli de rage, si son calice n'avait pas été un danger, il aurait tué ce salaud, comment ose t-il toucher son calice. Il le plaça sur son lit avant d'aller chercher une serviette humide, quand il revint il vit qu'Harry s'était réfugié sous les couvertures. Sa fureur fut ranimée de plus bel et son cœur brisé, davantage. Il était sûr que le jeune sorcier ne voulait plus de lui, après tout il l'avait abandonné aux griffes de son oncle. Il passait son temps à dire que c'était son calice mais il n'était même pas capable de le protéger. Déçu avec lui-même, Draco s'assit au bord du lit, il pouvait sentir le dos d'Harry contre son dos. Le vampire interpréta les tremblements du sorcier pour du dégoût, dépité il soupira puis il dit:

-Harry… je suis désolé, je suis pire que Théo! Je t'ai laissé entre ces mains et ma jalousie t'a fait payer quelque chose que tu n'avais rien fait. Je te laisse te reposer, quand tu iras mieux tu pourras retourner avec tes amis sorciers…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Harry venait d'enlacer de ses bras fins son cou. Draco pouvait sentir sa respiration haletante dans le creux de son cou mais également la virilité dressée du brun. Surpris, il se retourna et il eut le souffle coupé! Quand il avait secouru Harry, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention car la colère l'aveuglait mais maintenant il commençait à sentir l'excitation qui provenait d'Harry.

Le brun avait les yeux dilatés, sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant sortir des petits gémissements, son corps était rouge faisant ressortir l'argenté des bijoux. Ses tétons étaient des pointes parfaites et n'attendaient que de se faire dévorer. Mais le plus marquant était la virilité du brun qui était fièrement dressé.

Ce fut Harry qui le sortit de sa contemplation en se serrant contre lui de manière à coller davantage leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Bien qu'exciter, Draco se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait Harry n'était pas du genre à l'allumer comme ça, même s'il trouvait son comportement sexy. D'ailleurs, Harry semblait en avoir marre de l'allumer car il commençait à déposer des baisers sur sa mâchoire tout en déshabiller le prince.

-Harry.. Attends…

-T…tu ne me veux p…plus….?

-Si mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Dominic t'a fait quelque chose…

-Oui…aphrodisiaques…

-QUOI? Lesquels Harry…

-J'ai c…chaud D..Dray…

Alors que le vampire allait prendre humide, Harry les fit basculer. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le blond avant de continuer de déboutonner sa chemise. Mais l'agacement du sorcier prit le pas, il y avait beaucoup trop de boutons donc il déchira la chemise. Draco fut partager entre l'effarement et l'énervement, au lieu de lui répondre Harry était près à le violer, non pas qu'il ne veuille pas mais il a horreur d'être ignoré. Le prince inversa leur position et il emprisonna les poignets du jeune homme dans ses mains, ce qui eut comme résultat un Harry encore plus têtu. Le sorcier se cambra contre lui, tout en donnant de légers coups de bassin. Draco ne dût son salut qu'à son self control mais il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, mais il voulait savoir ce que Dominic lui avait donné.

-Harry… réponds-moi…lesquels?

-Bien! C…cantharide et du ginseng indien…bon maintenant…

Si Draco n'avait pas aussi choqué par les ingrédients, il aurait sûrement répondu à la demande du brun, mais il regardait Harry avec effroi.

-Harry, je ne peux pas, tu n'ai pas dans ton état normal et je ne veux pas te faire mien dans ton état surt…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, Harry l'embrassa, le blond prit vite le contrôle du baiser. Le sorcier était peut-être partant pour sauter le pas mais il était encore un novice. Ils séparèrent pour qu'Harry reprenne son souffle.

-Je te v…veux, si tu n'étais pas arriver, il m'aurait sûrement violé et je aurait haï mon corps car j'aurai été obligé de m'offrir à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change avec moi?

-Je t'aime et tu m'as sauvé, tu m'aimes?

-Oui Harry, tu n'imagines pas à quel point mais il y a un risque. Le ginseng indien augmente la fertilité. Il est hautement probable que tu sois enceinte après que je te fasse mien.

Pour toutes réponses, Harry l'embrassa dans le cou. Draco sourit, tout ce qu'il espérait était que son calice ne regrette rien le lendemain. Il lui lâcha les poignets et le prit dans ses bras.

Mais le moment de félicité était fini, les aphrodisiaques avaient pris de l'ampleur. Draco était également fou de désir, l'état de brun avait fini par le contaminer, rien qu'à l'odeur Harry était imprégné de sexe que tous les vampires devaient l'avoir senti.

Le blond le lécha tout en le caressant son ventre afin de le détendre, malgré l'excitation de son calice, il pouvait sentir qu'il était nerveux. Draco s'attarda sur ses tétons, ils étaient durs. Il en happa un pendant qu'il taquinait l'autre avec sa main, Harry n'arrêtait pas de gémir.

-Tu es beau avec touts ces bijoux on dirait une de ces beautés exotiques d'orient, amis je te préfère sans rien. Chuchota le vampire tout en les lui retirant un à un.

A chaque bijou retiré, il le remplaça par un suçon. Harry était trop submergé par les sensations pour se rendre vraiment compte de quoique ce soit. La bouche et les doigts de Draco le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression que son corps fondait et qu'il allait se liquéfier. Il n'était pas loin de la jouissance, le coup de grâce lui fut donné quand le blond déposa un suçon à la base de son membre. Harry fut parcouru de tremblement, il connaissait un peu l'extase des caresses de Draco mais jamais de cette intensité.

Alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle, Draco en profita pour se déshabiller complètement. Harry put l'admirer, son vampire ressemblait à un apollon d'albâtre, magnifique mais à la fois solide comme du marbre.

Harry se redressa et embrassa Draco tout en faisant de lents vas-et-vients sur le membre plus qu'impressionnant du prince. Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, Draco sépara les cuisses fines d'Harry en glissant la sienne plus musclée. Pour accommoder la nouvelle pression sur son membre, le sorcier releva sa croupe.

Le vampire sourit dans le baiser, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, avoir un accès dégagé à l'entrée cachée de son calice afin de le préparer. Les doigts, toujours humides de la semence d'Harry, Draco encercla l'entrée et fit entrer doucement un doigt à l'intérieur.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'inconfort, il essaya de se dégager du doigt inquisiteur mais Draco lui passa un bras autour de la taille afin de le maintenir en place.

-D…Dray..

-Il faut que je te prépare sinon tu auras mal, d'ici quelques minutes ça ira mieux, fais-moi confiance, détends-toi.

-Alors embrasse-moi.

Le blond se le fit pas dire deux fois. Alors qu'il rajouta un deuxième doigt, Harry relâcha son sexe pour s'agripper à ses épaules, Draco venait de frôler sa prostate, il recommença le même geste jusqu'à ce soit son calice qui s'empala sur ses doigts, Draco rajouta le troisième mais Harry était habitué à l'intrusion maintenant, il voulait plus.

-Maintenant Draco! Ordonna le sorcier, il brûlait, littéralement, pour le vampire et il n'allait pas prendre non pour réponse.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il n'était pas loin de sa limite mais il s'inquiétait Harry était plutôt étroit pour son sexe.

Il rallongea le brun, lui mit un coussin en-dessous des hanches afin de le surélever. Draco se positionna entre ses cuisses, qu'il embrassa, il tint avec un délicatesse, qui le surprit même lui, les hanches étroites du brun. C'est un tenant ses hanches qu'il fût assailli par le doute. Harry était de petite stature et de faible constitution à cause de la maltraitance qu'il avait eu dans son enfance. Alors avoir un enfant pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur son organisme.

Loin de comprendre le débat intérieur du vampire, Harry s'impatientait Draco était prêt à le prendre et…plus rien. Son corps se consumait de désir, il n'en pouvait, son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, le rendant luisant. Si le vampire ne le prenait pas maintenant il allait devenir fou.

Sentant contre son entrée le sexe dur de Draco, Harry agit par instinct, il s'empala d'un coup de rein dessus. Sous l'intrusion et la douleur, la bouche du sorcier s'ouvrit d'un cri muet, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

Draco était sans voix, il sentait la moiteur du brun autour de lui mais son étroitesse. Mais ce qui lui coupait la voix était ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était prêt à lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais voyant la douleur sur son visage il fut incapable de lui en vouloir, pour le moment, alors il le mordit.

Quand il le mordit, le sorcier fut assailli par le désir de nouveau. Il donna un coup de rein expérimental afin de tester la douleur mais il ne ressentait déjà que du désir. Comprenant, Draco lécha la morsure, il se saisit de nouveau des hanches du sorcier et entama un lent va-et-vient où il retrouva la prostate du jeune homme assez rapidement. Mais pour Harry s'était _trop_ lent et _trop_ gentil pour lui, il voulait plus.

-D..Dray plus vite.

-Bien mais ne te plaint pas que tu ne peux pas te lever demain.

-V…Vas-y!

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et entama de puissants coups de rein.

-Oh! Oui plus Dray, plus fort, plus…

Au bout de quelques heures, le brun avait joui sept fois contre quatre pour Draco qui l'avait pris dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. Ils étaient trempés de sueur et la libido d'Harry ne montrait pas d'accalmie. Même si l'idée de continuer plaisait à Draco, il fallait trouver un autre moyen de calmer le brun sinon il allait finir par le blesser. Coucher ensemble toute la journée oui, mais avec des pauses hors ils n'avaient fait aucune pause et Draco commençait à s'inquiéter. Les aphrodisiaques auraient du finir leur effet sauf si son oncle avait doublé les doses.

Harry avait fini par s'évanouir d'épuisement mais d'ici quelques minutes, il se réveillerait et se sera un nouveau round de sexe à faire rougir son grand-père. Draco prit une robe de chambre, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain où il prit une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette. Puis il revint dans la chambre où il déposa tout, il ouvrit la porte mais ne vit personne à la porte, au moment où il allait fermer la porte, il vit un des amis de son calice, Hermione.

-Excusez-moi mais serait-ce possible que vous puissiez demander à une des servantes d'apporter de la nourriture pour Harry je pense qu'il va avoir une faim de loup en se réveillant.

Rougissant sur ce que ça impliquait, Hermione accepta:

-Il ira bien?

-Oui ça va aller.

-Bien je reviens.

Le prince referma la porte puis il se dirigea vers le lit. Harry était allongé sur le dos et ses cheveux formaient un sombre halo autour de sa tête. Il le prit dans ses bras et prit la serviette froide les lui passa sur les zones érogènes afin de faire retomber la chaleur. Il ne fallu pas longtemps au brun pour se réveiller, ses paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue ainsi que son corps mais il lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires.

-D…Dray.

A force de crier, sa voix était rauque.

-Chut, ça va aller, je vais te refroidir et boire ton sang en même temps comme ça les effets seront moins difficiles à combattre pour ton organisme.

Harry hocha de la tête, il était épuisé.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait repris une couleur naturelle et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Draco avait bu une grande quantité de sang mais il ne s'inquiétait pas Harry y survivra, il était beaucoup plus résistant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Se rappelant qu'il avait demandé un repas pour son calice, Draco alla ouvrir la porte et vit un plateau posé devant sa porte. Il alla le déposa sur sa table de nuit, puis se coucha auprès du brun qui serra dans ses bras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

A l'étage en-dessous, tout le monde était réuni dans le petit salon. Un silence gêné s'était installé depuis quelques heures, personne n'osait brisé le silence.

Ça avait commencé par les vampires, tout à coup ils étaient devenus silencieux ou peu loquaces. Ceux parmi les sorciers, qui avaient compris, ne les forçaient pas à parler mais Colin étant d'une curiosité naturelle, ou peut-être qu'il était content de revoir ses amis,, et surtout d'être avec Théo, demanda:

-Théo et si on allait voir Harry pour savoir s'il va vraiment bien?

-Euh…je ne pense pas qu'il a besoin de nous, Draco va très bien s'occuper de lui, ne t'en fais pas. Avait-il répondu gêné.

-Ah! Bon mais il n'est pas médecin!

-Oui mais Harry a besoin d'un autre genre de soins.

-Lequel?

Théo plongea son regard dans celui de son calice et rendit compte qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation. Mais Théo ne craignait qu'une seule chose, s'il devait expliquer à Colin la situation, lui sauter dessus et faire la même chose. D'ailleurs les autres vampires avaient, eux aussi, quelques difficultés. Chacun tenaient leurs calices à bout de bras et tentaient de faire la sourde oreille.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Harry était aussi bruyant ». Pensa Cédric tout en tenant Pansy sur ses genoux.

Fini pour le moment. J'espère que vous avez aimé le lemon (donnez-moi vos impressions) et bon week-end.

A bientôt, croyez-moi on approche à grands pas de la fin!

Continuez à voter pour le sexe de l'enfant d'Harry et Draco, pour le moment ce sera un garçon.

L.W.


	26. Bonnes nouvelles

Bonjour, voilà la suite.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

L'idée de cette fic. vient d'un défi lancé par la fabuleuse Phénixoir. Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux, merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SS, D/SB, HG/RW, NL/BZ, les autres à venir.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic. Cette fic. ne tient pas compte de la mort de tous les personnages du roman Harry Potter.

Cette histoire comportera 45 chapitres, après recomptage et redécoupage, je pense que ça fera un peu moins.

Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à aller voir les chapitres précédents.

Réponses reviews anonymes:

Onigiri195: je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que le lemon t'a plu.

Guest: je ne sais pas si c'est la même personne, si oui merci de m'avoir laissé deux reviews, ça montre sue tu aimes vraiment la fic. Si non, merci pour vos encouragements mais penser à ne pas mettre les mêmes pseudos. Donc pour ce qui est de la suite, SURPRISE! Lol. Sérieusement on va connaître un peu mieux la personnalité tordue de Dominic. Et je pense vraiment qu'Harry sera enceint de jumeaux garçons.

Kisis: tu as parfaitement raison, Harry va piquer un fard et ce dès le réveil. Pour Dominic, il faudra attendre pour en savoir plus. Sinon je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé.

Chapitre 26: Bonnes nouvelles.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il eut un petit moment de flottement. Son cerveau était pris par les torpeurs du sommeil. Il était dans un cocon de chaleur qui lui murmurait pernicieusement de se rendormir. Chose qu'Harry était sur le point de faire mais il y avait quelque chose qui le tiraillait. Il était sûr qui lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave mais son cerveau ne voulait pas faire l'effort de réfléchir. Donc Harry se recala contre le torse confortable de son vampire pour repartir au pays des songes. Et là, tout lui revint! L'attaque, Dominic, l'aphrodisiaque, Draco venant le secourir et…

Harry piqua un fard. Il s'était conduit comme une traînée et le pire, il avait aimé ça!

'Non c'est pas ça le pire! Je suis peut-être enceint Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, après tout c'est moi qui vais accoucher?!'Pensa Harry tout en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Ayant senti l'agitation de son calice à travers le lien, Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry assit au bord du lit. Le brun lui tournait le dos révélant une magnifique chute de reins, sentant son excitation augmentée, le vampire enlaça son élu et lui fit un baiser dans le cou.

Le sorcier sursauta et prit une couleur rouge pivoine:

-Bien dormi?

-…te moquer…

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit: arrête de te moquer de moi Draco.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es gêné!

-Hier j'ai agi comme un allumeur et tu me dis que je ne dois pas être gêné!

-Harry, c'était à cause des aphrodisiaques, tu n'avais pas tellement le choix.

-Mais non tu ne comprends pas!

Frustré, Harry se leva d'un bond pour s'écrouler dans les bras du blond.

-J'ai mal…

-Reste coucher, je reviens avec une potion guérissante.

Le vampire se leva et alla, nu, chercher la dite potion. A la vue de son membre, Harry grommela contre les vampires exhibitionnistes. Ce qui lui fallut un rire moqueur du concerné.

Quand Draco revint, le sorcier s'était enfoui sous la couverture. Seules quelques mèches brunes étaient visibles. Respectant sa timidité, insensée selon lui, Draco se couvrit d'un peignoir de soie et en apportant un à son calice. Enfin, il s'agissait plus d'un déshabillé, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir!

Le prince lui donna la potion qu'Harry but en grimaçant.

-Avant que tu ne m'interrompes, laisse-moi te dire que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Lui confia le blond en lui passant le déshabillé sous la couverture.

Le sorcier le mit avant de sortir de sa cachette improvisée. Le vêtement lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et laissait voir ses clavicules et le haut de son torse. Si Draco pouvait rougir, il serait rouge tomate ou sinon il se serait jeté sur le brun. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi mignon et sexy! Avec ses cheveux en bataille, Harry n'inspirait pas de pensées calmes pour sa libido.

'Heureusement qu'il n'a rien remarqué, pour le moment!' Pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

-C'est embarrassant! Je croyais que tu allais me considérer comme un vulgaire allumeur.

-Bien sur que non! Même si j'ai bien aimé ton côté entreprenant.

Harry lui donna un coup poing qui eut l'effet d'une caresse pour le vampire.

-Il y a autre chose aussi.

-Tu veux savoir si tu es enceint?

-Non…c'est possible de le savoir ci-tôt?

-Oui les bébés vampires se développent plus vite que ceux sorciers. La gestation ne dure que six mois, alors que la croissance, une fois née, est plus lente bien que l'intelligence est plus rapide. Pour être considéré comme étant majeur, il faut avoir un siècle.

-…ok…

-Mais tu voulais me dire autre chose?

-Oui, à propos de hier soir…la nuit…où on a fait…tu vois!

-Oh! Oui!

-Arrête, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant…

-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Dit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ça suffit! J'essaie de te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Ok, j'arrête. Dis-moi.

-….bien aimé.

-Harry, j'ai pas entendu. C'est vrai j'ai l'ouïe fine, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit.

Le sauveur du monde inspira profondément avant de se lancer:

-J'ai dit que j'ai bien aimé…hier soir…ce qu'on a fait.

Malgré son intelligence développée, le prince dut prendre une bonne minute pour comprendre ce que son calice tentait si difficilement de lui dire. Celui-ci était rouge écarlate. Il essayait de se dire qu'il faisait une montagne pour rien de la situation, après tout c'était tout à fait naturel ce genre de relation. Ça faisait partie de la vie, enfin c'est-ce que Mme Weasley leur avait expliqués, à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui, les relations sexuelles. Ça n'avait pas empêché qu'ils avaient rougi comme des pivoines et avaient évité de se retrouver dans la même pièce que les filles pendant trois semaines! Il semblerait que même adulte, il rougissait comme un adolescent devant le fait accompli.

Le calice fut tiré de sa misère quand son vis-à-vis éclata d'un éclat de rire tonitruant. Harry le contempla stupéfait; quand il fut un peu plus calme, Draco le prit dans ses bras et le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux.

-Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je suis content que tu aies apprécié. Je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes ce qui est arrivé.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

-Non ça montre que même si tu n'étais pas responsable de tes actes, tu n'as pas tout détesté donc tu n'as pas besoin d'être trop dur avec toi-même. Au moins maintenant, je sais comment tu es quand tes inhibitions tombent!

Le brun se cala contre lui, rassuré de la tournure des évènements. Il avait crû le pire inutilement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

-On peut se recoucher ou savoir si tu es enceint.

-Je voudrais savoir comment ça on aura le temps de se préparer pour l'arrivée du bébé, s'il y en a un.

-Bien, va t'allonger sur le lit et découvre ton ventre, pour que je puisse entendre le battement de cœur.

-Euh… d'accord, je vais mettre un boxer d'abord.

-Voyons Harry, j'ai déjà tout vu hier soir.

Le concerné ne prit pas le temps de répondre et alla mettre un boxer. Déjà qui lui avait donné un déshabillé au lieu d'un peignoir, il n'allait pas laisser ce pervers gagné!

Il alla s'allonger comme demandé, le vampire colla son oreille droite contre son ventre plat et resta immobile. Le brun se figea afin de ne pas le gêner mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

-Harry, respire profondément, les battements de ton cœur m'empêche d'entendre.

-D'accord.

Après quelques bouffées relaxantes, le blond recolla son oreille pour essayer de percevoir un quelconque indice. Au moment où il allait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au sorcier, il les entendit. Deux minuscules cœurs, qui ne battaient pas aussi forts que leur père sorcier. Ils battaient à l'unisson, faiblement certes, mais ils étaient là.

-Alors? Demanda Harry en le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Des jumeaux.

-T…tu es sûr?

-Oui, j'ai entendu deux battements distincts, pas aussi forts que le tien mais ils sont là.

-C'est merveilleux, on va avoir des jumeaux ou des jumelles.

-Oui, il faudra que je l'annonce à mon grand-père. La nouvelle va l'égayer.

-Il a du être attristé quand il a su pour son frère.

-Non il est en colère après lui et triste à la fois mais ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois.

-Pourquoi?

-Aujourd'hui c'est la date d'anniversaire de mon père et c'est également le jour où mes parents ont été changés en pierre.

-Aujourd'hui?

-Oui c'est aussi le jour de la mort du père de Pansy mais aussi le sort jeté à la mère de Blaise et de Théo.

-Donc c'est un jour de deuil national.

-Oui donc mon très cher oncle a mal choisi le moment pour se faire remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver?

-Je ne sais pas encore, il a enfreint plusieurs lois passibles de la peine de mort.

Harry fut parcouru par un frisson puis il commençait à ressentir le contre coup de son agitation passée.

-Dors, je te réveillerai.

-D'accord.

Quelques heures plus tard, le sorcier se réveilla seul. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé mais ce n'était pas le vampire, il n'était pas dans la chambre. Il alla prendre une robe de chambre, laissa un mot au blond s'il revenait pendant son absence. Puis il quitta la chambre. Harry ne savait pas trop mais il se laissait guider par cet étrange sentiment. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas partir après ce qui était arrivé hier soir, mais il savait que quoique se soit, ce n'était pas une menace.

Plus il avançait, plus il se trouvait dans une aile du château où il n'était jamais allé. Bien qu'entretenu, personne ne semblait y vivre. Ses pas le menèrent devant une porte à double battant lourdement ouvragée. Celle-ci était scellée par des chaînes, mais le brun pouvait voir qu'un sort protégeait le cadenas. Ayant une certaine idée de ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança une foule de sorts compliqués, mais rien ne fonctionna.

'Bon, les vampires ici, peuvent faire de la magie, mais ils n'utilisent pas de baguette. De plus leur magie fonctionne avec le sang. Il faut que je trouve Draco!'Pensa Harry qui fit volte-face pour entrer en collision avec le dit vampire.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air content.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, tu as de la chance que mon grand-père ne soit pas encore arrivé. On sent ta magie jusqu'à l'autre bout du château. Gronda le prince.

-J'allais vous poser la même question, jeune homme. Dit Abraxas qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière son petit-fils.

Il était accompagné de Severus et de Remus.

-Je sais que ça peu vous sembler étrange mais il y a quelque chose derrière cette porte qui m'a réveillé et fait venir ici.

-Harry c'est dangereux …

-Non laisse-le faire. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut faire quelque chose, c'est Potter. Dit Severus.

-Severus!

-Abraxas, Harry a sauvé le monde sorcier, voire le monde entier. Donc il pourra sûrement brisé l'enchantement. Voldemort et Harry avaient une puissance magique presque similaire à l'époque où ça été fait. Harry est plus puissant maintenant. Tenta Remus.

-Il ne peut pas le faire sans mettre en danger la vie des enfants. Raisonna Draco.

-Quoi, tu es enceint? C'est magnifique Bambi. Félicita le loup-garou en serrant son neveu par adoption.

-Bambi? Dit Draco.

-Euh…longue histoire….Merci Remus, c'est des jumeaux.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Moi aussi.

-Tu es…enceint…? Demanda incrédule Severus.

-Ben je n'étais pas sûr, vu que l'on avait essayé à plusieurs reprises. Et puis avec ce qui arrivait je pensais que c'était de l'anxiété.

-Je pense que vous devriez en parler au calme. Proposa Abraxas.

-Euh…plus tard, tu veux bien?

Severus était sans voix, donc il acquiesça.

-Harry, rentrons.

-Non. Il faut que je rentre dans cette pièce.

Le blond inspira profondément pour garder son calme, s'il poussait trop son calice, il allait se braquer et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Bien mais si ça ne fonctionne pas au premier coup, tu abandonnes ou si ça devient trop dangereux…

-J'abandonne, oui c'est promis.

-D'accord, grand-père.

Ce dernier se fit une entaille au poignet et fit couler son sang dans le cadenas qui se mit à rougeoyer. Quand il devint rouge sang, les chaînes disparurent et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

La pièce s'illumina d'elle-même. Elle était circulaire et sans fenêtres. La lumière provenait du plafond qui était enchanté pour laisser entrer la lumière de la Lune. Malgré les fauteuils et le grand secrétaire qui décoraient la pièce, elle semblait vide. Au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait deux grandes statues, un homme et une femme. Une étrange lumière bleuté s'en dégageait et ils semblaient aspirer la lumière de la Lune. L'homme tenait la femme dans ses bras afin de la protéger de l'inévitable. Ses yeux ouverts montraient toute sa colère à la personne qui se trouvait, autrefois en face d'eux.

C'étaient les parents de Draco.

Harry put constater que son vampire avait hérité l'apparence de son père. La même carrure forte et sûrement la même hargne. La mère de Draco était difficilement visible car Lucius semblait vouloir la protéger.

Prit par une étrange impulsion, le calice sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers eux et attendit. Son attente fut de courte durée car une lumière dorée sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper les prisonniers statufiés. Pendant quelques minutes, la lumière dorée aveugla tout le monde puis elle disparut. Mais les parents de Draco étaient toujours en pierre.

-Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui est arrivé. Confia Harry.

Alors qu'Abraxas allait leur demander de partir, la pierre se transforma petit à petit en eau. Elle commença à tomber goutte par goutte, puis le ruissèlement devint plus fort laissant voir la couleur des vêtements ou de peaux. En un rien de temps, une petite flaque d'eau recouvrait le parquet mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Les parents du blond commençaient à remuer. Lucius cligna, stupéfait, des yeux. Il aurait jugé qu'il y avait ce soi-disant mage noir devant lui et non pas ce jeune homme brun. Contre lui, Narcissa releva la tête, qu'elle avait enfoui contre le torse de son mari. Avec confusion, il vit ce jeune sorcier puis son fils. Fils qui avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui arrivait, Lucius lâcha un sifflement menaçant envers le jeune homme.

Avant que personne ne puisse réagir, Lucius resserrait déjà sa main autour de la gorge d'Harry.

-Père lâche-le, tu vas tuer mon calice.

Mais Lucius ne semblait pas avoir l'esprit clair car les paroles de son fils ne l'atteignirent pas. Severus lui fit perdre son équilibre, libérant ainsi le calice qui se mit à toussoter. Draco alla l'aider à maîtriser son père.

Narcissa n'avait pas compris, Draco ne pouvait pas avoir de calice, il était trop jeune. Mais en y regardant de plus près, elle constata qu'il était plus grand. Puis il avait ce contrôle que les vampires ont quand ils trouvent leur calice.

Elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Abraxas la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne retomba.

-…

-Que dis-tu ma chère? Demanda avec inquiétude son beau-père.

-Je crois qui lui faut de l'eau, ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas parlé. Dit Remus en faisant apparaître un verre d'eau.

Narcissa le put en une traite mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'à ma mère?

-Je pense que c'est le choc, ça va lui revenir. Tenta Remus mais il était visiblement inquiet et le détresse se voyait sur le visage de la mère du prince.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'était calmé mais il continuait à fixer Harry avec haine.

-Pourquoi tu le protèges Severus?

-Réveille-toi un peu Luc, ce garçon n'est pas Voldemort.

-Il lui ressemble!

-Je ne pense pas, il s'appelle Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter n'est qu'un enfant!

-Lucius, la guerre est finie depuis plus de trois ans et Severus dit la vérité. C'est Harry Potter, Voldemort est mort. Il l'a vaincu. Expliqua Abraxas ému de revoir son fils.

-Il est mort?

-Oui pendant tout ce temps, mère et toi étiez des statues de pierre.

-Ah…

-Tu es déboussolé, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas. Harry est le calice de Draco.

Pendant l'échange, Remus s'était placé devant le brun afin de prévoir une nouvelle attaque. Pour un vampire changé en statue de pierre, il était rapide.

-Tu as un calice?

-Oui, d'ailleurs tu vas être grand-père.

Lucius fixait son père avec des yeux ronds. On lui apprend que la guerre est finie, le mage noir est mort et, maintenant, il est grand-père.

-Narcissa?

Sa femme lui fit un sourire mais la fatigue se lisait sur son visage et l'inquiétude était mal dissimulée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Le choc, d'ici quelques heures de sommeil, ça ira mieux et toi aussi tu en as besoin. Diagnostiqua Severus.

Voilà fini pour le moment.

Pour le nom des jumeaux (deux garçons), j'attends vos suggestions, mais il faut que ce soit des noms tirés du folklore celte (je sais, j'en demande trop)!

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite va arriver assez vite.

Et pour Remus, ce sera une fille dont je cherche encore le nom, j'accepte vos propositions.

Sur mon profil, j'ai mis des résumés de nouvelles fics que je vais mettre en route sûrement le mois prochain. Comme j'ai la flemme de faire un nouveau poll. Je voudrais savoir quelle fic vous voulez en premier.

Sinon j'ai vu le monde fantastique d'Oz et je l'ai trouvé vraiment génial ce film.

Bonne semaine.

A bientôt.

L.W.


End file.
